Impossible
by Redhead2
Summary: Is it really? It only is until it isn't. Nothing is truly impossible. One need only believe. Can Shalimar believe what she sees around her? Can Brennan believe enough to get her back? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. The kids, Evie and other characters are all mine.

Note: Hi! I'm back! As promised we are moving closer to that future we saw before the double wedding of Mulwrays and Kilmartins. This story has advanced to the end of 2010. Without giving away anything there are a few items of interest I should mention. The kids are as follows. Go slow and follow along. Try and remember the jump everyone made into the future when these kids were forced to defend their home. See "Discoveries" for a refresher.

Thomas Summers is 7, Nadene Kane is 6, Bryan Kilmartin is 5, Shawna Mulwray and Mikey and Hannah Logan are all 4 headed to 5. Jimmy LeBeau and Chrissy Summers just turned 4, Anna LeBeau and Katie Drake are 3, Erik Kane is just 3, Tracy Kilmartin is 9 months, and RJ Drake is 8 months.

Important!

In the past I have used italics and wiggly lines to indicate telepathy. Without giving away the plot too soon, I need to explain that I had to change the way I usually differentiate. In this story italics was needed for another reason…you'll see soon…so I have to use (…)for personal thoughts and **bold** for telepathic communication. I hate to use bold like that but I can't get anything else to carry over properly. I am sorry for this confusion but it is necessary.

I will explain more at the beginning of Chapter 2.

In the interest of understanding and not having all of you think I've lost it, this first chapter will be long compared to my usual 10 pages. Fear not. It is not most of the story. There is much more to come.

Thank you, in advance, for coming back to join me on our adventure. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

Redhead2

Impossible

Chapter 1

Adam kisses his wife as he leaves the dinner table. The room is noisy with 5 children ranging from 9 months to 6 years. Content and contemplating, he walks to his office, aware with each step how the noise fades to his back and the quiet calm of his own private thoughts and space welcome him for a respite from the hectic life of leader, husband and father. Pouring himself a Scotch and settling behind his desk, he sorts his thoughts. After a few sips and a few deep breaths he begins.

"Sanctuary, record my private log dated April, 18th, 2011. I'm continuing my entry from last week. The mission outcome was a success. Celia Marks and her son, Jason, are settled in the underground. Jason is being tutored in the use of his mutant abilities by Samuel Jones, one of the best with his gift. I don't foresee any difficulties.

The Kilmartins are all safe and healthy. Tracy's ear infection is cleared up and her overall health is excellent. For as petite as she is, she crawls fast and gets into everything. She got away from me this afternoon. All I did was turn around to get a file. (chuckle) When I turned back she was out the door and half way down the hall. Bryan's reading is coming along. It seems he's got his father's computer savvy, too. I was watching him play a game, yesterday. His hand-eye coordination is exceptional. He maneuvered his character out of a very difficult spot, seeming to anticipate the computer's moves. I think I'm going to try and up his level for tomorrow and see what happens. Jesse and Kitty are healthy. Jesse's DNA has settled after the mutation last month. He's much more comfortable coming out of a longer phase. His lungs don't seem to strain as much.

The Mulwrays are coming back to normal. They'll always feel the loss they suffered…We all will. (bottoms up his drink) Physically, Shalimar is fine, now. The only scars left are the emotional ones. The miscarriage took a long time to get over for her. Being a feral she felt it more deeply than any of us could but…that didn't stop us from feeling it right along with her. The fact that the attack last year caused the miscarriage was heartbreaking enough, but to realize that the beating she took caused her to not be able to conceive again was more than she could handle. I couldn't blame her. We all thought we were going to lose her. Brennan was slowly turning in on himself and pulling further and further away from us. If she hadn't made it…I really think we'd have lost him, too. (deep breath) But, thank God. That's all turned around. They're all active and healthy and happy for the most part.

Nadene and Erik are very healthy as well. Thanks to Jesse's link to the mansion, Nadene and Thomas speak to each other everyday and do homework together. Jesse made it possible for her to attend some classes with him at the mansion in real time, via the computer link. She's only 6. Each time I look at them together, I can't help seeing the young man who came to us right after she was born and told me he'd just asked to marry her. They're inseparable as kids. What am I going to do when they can both drive and fly? (shakes head) Evie is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's over 10 years and I still look at her, sometimes, and feel as if I'm in a dream. Our 11th anniversary is coming up in 2 months. I have to find out where she'd like to go to celebrate.

Dria called today. She's invited us for dinner next week. It's Charles' birthday. I haven't seen either of them since the holidays. I didn't realize how much I've missed her until I heard her voice.

John is busy setting up the pediatric clinic here in town. He and Evie have worked for a long time to get all the red tape taken care of. Now that all the approvals are through, I know they'll make short work of the construction and opening process.

My work's been all consuming lately. I just finished the modifications to the generator, today. With everything going on in Sanctuary and the need for expanding into the caverns, the generator needed refit. I was able to boost energy output by 68 percent. Now that that's done, additional units can be ordered and they'll be able to work smoothly together. I also checked the back ups. They're functioning properly. I hope they don't get tested tonight. There's a terrible storm brewing off the coast. My notes for my next experiment are all logged and ready. I think I'll begin in the morning after our meeting.

End. Sanctuary, save and back up file."

**Darling, I'm sorry to bother you. Erik's been begging for you. I told him he had to wait for you to finish.**

**It's alright, Sweetheart. I'll be right there. **Adam went to tuck his son into bed; an immense feeling of joy and completion filling his soul and spreading a smile on his lips.

After all the kids were settled and tucked soundly and safely in bed for the night, the adults began their evening. "Do you have anything planned for the evening?" Adam asked Evie as they stepped out of Erik's room.

"I was going to make us some tea. I can bring it to you in the lab."

"Actually, I won't be in the lab. I have all my notes ready for tomorrow. I thought I'd spend the evening with you." Adam pulled her into his arms as he watched her surprise.

"Well, that's the best news I've gotten in a long time." She gazed back into his deep dark eyes. The shadows in the hall making them look all the more sensual.

"Really? I thought you were excited about the final approval on the clinic plans." Adam dared as he pulled her closer, lowered his head and kissed her neck.

Evie dropped her head back to give her husband the access he needed to continue his attentions as she responded breathily, "I was…but…spending hours with you…listening to a wild thunderstorm…and the wilder beating of your heart…tops that."

"Don't you think the thunder will drown out my heartbeat?" he pulled back and smiled.

"Not once I start kissing you." Evie dropped her chin and looked seductively back, daring him to dispute the issue. Turning quickly, she grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the steps. "First, I want my cup of tea."

Adam chuckled at her sudden change of demeanor, and allowed himself to be pulled along.

Kitty and Jesse were mulling over the movie choice for the evening when Brennan came in. "What's on tap for tonight?"

"We're not sure yet," Kitty turned with a smile. "Isn't Shalimar coming? Don't tell me she's left me stuck with the both of you, tonight."

"I'm afraid that's the way it's worked out." Brennan sat in the lounger and extended it to its full recline, a silly grin upon his face. "No. She just went for a quick run outside before the storm hits. She'll be back to rescue you, soon enough." He tossed a small pillow at her, catching it deftly on its return flight.

Evie carried in a serving tray with tea for everyone as she and Adam joined the others in the rec room. After about 45 minutes into the movie the storm had begun and built to its fury. Though they couldn't see the lightning, they could hear the thunder; the last two times it struck very loudly. Deep in their mountain home, with all the equipment running, thunder usually passed unnoticed. Only very loud crashes penetrated safe haven. Another loud crash, louder than the others made Evie and Kitty jump and the men turn a wary eye to one another. As if by some silent agreement all attention turned from the movie. Jesse reached for the remote and muted the sound as Brennan raised his ring to his lips.

"Shal, Baby…aren't you wet enough yet?" His eyes bounced from Jesse's to Adam's when he didn't get an answer. "Shalimar?"

They all sighed in relief when she called back over the storm around her. "Very funny. I was at the top when the storm hit. I'm working my way down. I'll be in soon."

He smiled at the thought of his wife coming in looking like a drenched cat. "I'll have a blanket ready." Relief spread with chuckles as everyone returned to the movie.

Five minutes later their mountain home shook with the force of the next attack of Mother Nature. Evie and Kitty both jumped and instinctively curled in the arms of their husbands; arms which, with equal instinct, closed around them in fierce protectiveness. The men all switched from comfortable relaxation to high alert. After what seemed like an endless few seconds, the crackling ended. The lights went out. Sanctuary was completely…silent.

Maternal to the core, Kitty gasped, her breath sounding equally as loud as the thunder that had just passed. "The babies…"

Blinded in the complete blackness around them, Adam heard her move. "Kitty, wait. Evie's with them." After the initial shock had worn off, he could feel his wife's attentions move to the 5 little ones upstairs.

Everyone sat still in the waiting moments as Evie finished and returned to them. "They all stayed asleep except Shawna. She was about to cry out when I soothed her. It took a little extra effort to calm her feral side but she's asleep again."

"Thank you," breathed a very concerned father. Brennan had been ready to jump to his feet the moment he'd heard his daughter was frightened.

It was that moment the back up generators kicked on. "I was wondering when they would start," Jesse stood bringing his wife to her feet with him.

"I just checked those today. I guess the darkness made it seem like they were taking a while but they actually are working perfectly." Adam also stood and moved toward the door. "We've never needed them to know what the wait's like."

"Thank God," Kitty breathed. "I've never been in a place so black." She leaned her head against Jesse's shoulder.

"I don't know about that," Jesse teased. "I seem to remember a very dark cave someone ran into and needed a lot of help getting out of after a cave in." He chuckled as Kitty humpfed and smacked at his arm.

"Let's check everything out," Adam moved into the hall with everyone close behind. The back up generators only powered essential equipment and enough lights to get around.

"Darling, you don't think the mains overloaded after all that work you put in to them, do you?" Evie asked gently as she held his hand and followed close behind.

"They shouldn't have. It's more likely that lightning struck too close, maybe hit one of the generator vent fans. That would've tripped automatic shut offs. I'll go out in the morning and see if I can find the exact strike, but for now the back ups will give us everything we need."

"Shal?" Brennan activated his ring. "Shalimar, can you hear me?" His face turned darker in the dimness as everyone turned to face him. "Shal," he called a little louder.

"Coms could be out," Jesse offered as he moved to his computer. Tapping keys he sadly negated his thought.

Brennan looked at Adam directly. "She said she was coming down from the top. That would put her right about where the generator vents are." Jesse's key tapping took his attention.

"I can't get a lock on her signal. It's not reading at all." Jesse turned and noticed Evie holding her head. "Evie?" He redirected everyone's attention behind them.

Adam moved to his wife, immediately, when he saw her holding her head as if in pain. "What is it?"

Evie opened her eyes and looked back at the concerned faces before her. "I tried to reach her. I think I found her but…"

"But?" Brennan interrupted her. "Is she hurt? Was that her pain?"

"No, no," she answered quickly to calm him and the rest. "It was mine. Somehow, all I'm getting is…I don't know…It's like static. I thought I had her but then all I could feel was this…whatever, giving me a headache." She looked at the concern in her husband's eyes. "I'm ok, now. I've broken the connection."

"I'm going out there," Brennan turned and bolted for the exit.

An emergency signal caused Jesse to spin around in his chair. "It's reading an intruder…in the caves."

"It must be Shalimar," Kitty breathed in relief only to frown when she saw her husband shaking his head.

"Couldn't be her."

"Why?"

Adam moved to the computer beside Jesse's as he answered. "Because Sanctuary knows all of us; even the kids. It wouldn't read any of us as intruders. Systems are checking out. Jesse, see if you can pull up visuals. Those cameras have a night vision lens. We should be able to see whoever it is."

"I got it."

Everyone moved to stand around him. In the monitor they saw a very wet and bedraggled looking feral, wearily stumbling through the dark cave.

"It is Shalimar," Kitty smiled as she pushed Jesse's shoulder lightly.

"It is," he admitted sheepishly, "but why isn't Sanctuary recognizing her?"

"I don't know," Adam answered as he turned off the repeating intruder alert.

"A power surge problem?" Evie offered.

"Not likely. There are safeguards against it. Add it to the list to check and repair." Adam moved off. "I'm going to check the lab."

"Brennan," Jesse called. "I found Shalimar. She's in the original cave, southern quadrant." (Note: Assuming an East Coast location, Stormking Mountain would have the water and rocks to the east, sand and beach to the north, plateaus on the mountainside leveling out to lead toward town on the west and forest and timberland on the south side.)

"Right. Thanks." Brennan's voice carried along with the sound of the rain around him.

_Once__Shalimar picked herself up from the place she'd been thrown by the force of the surge of lightning, she headed for shelter from the storm. Her feral eyesight allowed her to get to her destination with little trouble beyond the fear of another lightning strike. As she rushed into the cave she tripped and stumbled her way to… "What?" Standing still, she scanned the back wall. Moving slowly toward it she cautiously put her hand over where she knew an opening to be._

"Shalimar! Thank God." Brennan, drenched from the rain and panting from the sprint he'd just done to make the cave entrance, bent and braced his hands on his knees to catch his breath and steady his pounding heart rate.

_Spinning at the sound of his voice, panic gripped her heart as Shalimar stumbled and fell back against the wall. "No! You can't be here! How could you have followed me?"_

Brennan furrowed his brow and stood tall as his breathing returned to normal. He began to walk toward her. "Shal, what…" he stopped as she began screaming. Wide-eyed with fear and confusion of his own he stood staring, unable to form a single thought much less words.

"_No! Get away!" Desperately looking for an escape, Shalimar searched for the opening she knew had to be there. In her frenzy, she stepped on a stone and twisted her ankle, falling against the wall with another scream._

Seeing her fall snapped his mind into action. Brennan rushed to her side. He tried to help her and check for injury but was only kicked at and scratched as his wife frantically fought his aid.

"What's she doing?" Jesse watched in amazement at the scene on the monitor. "Brennan?"

_Hearing his voice around her,_ _Shalimar began screaming, "JESSE! JESSE, HELP ME. HELP!"_

Jesse turned a deeply concerned look toward his wife. Without another word or thought he was running. (That's the old construction entrance we closed up years ago,) he thought as he ran toward the wall behind the waterfall.

"Adam, come quick!" Kitty called as she sat in the seat Jesse just vacated. Her eyes were glued to the monitor in disbelief as Adam and Evie ran up to her side.

"What's wrong?" Adam noticed her concern and followed her stare.

"I…I don't know. She started screaming. Jesse took off."

Adam realized the location at once and stepped around the computer stations just in time to see Jesse dematerialize. He quickly moved back to the monitor and saw him rematerialize at Shalimar's side.

Brennan was trying to calm his wife when Jesse appeared beside them. He couldn't understand what had her so upset. All his attempts to reach her were met with counter attacks for no reason.

_Shalimar was begging the man before her to leave her alone and at the same time screaming for Jesse to help her. When another set of hands grabbed her from the side she reeled and kicked as she turned to see her new assailant. Realizing who it was, she scrambled toward him ignoring the pain from her injured ankle. "Jesse, thank God. Jesse, I'm sorry," she was speaking almost too quickly to understand. "I'm sorry. I don't know how he followed me. I tried to be careful. Really, I did. I…I…"_

Seeing Shalimar wasn't fighting Jesse, Brennan stepped back and wrapped his arm around himself to ease the pain he felt from her attacks. "What the hell's going on?" his voice carrying the full strength of his frustration.

_Shalimar instantly reacted in fear to his anger. Grabbing Jesse and trying to hide behind him, she began begging again; this time in a whisper so** he** couldn't hear. "Please, Jesse. Phase us out of here. Call the others. Let them get him. Please get me away from him."_

Jesse turned and looked into her eyes. Whether he understood or not, didn't matter. All he knew was that she was beyond frightened and begging him to help her. He turned to Brennan and saw almost the same amount of fear in his eyes. He stood and helped Shalimar to her feet. Turning back he held up a hand toward Brennan. "Stay here. I'll come back for you after I get her inside."

_Shalimar's eyes widened in shock. Could she have just heard what she thought she heard? Could Jesse really turn on her like that? It can't be. No. You wouldn't turn on me. "No! What are you saying?" She pulled away from Jesse and began to step backwards, her eyes darting wildly between the two men. Her heart wrenched at the thought. "You…you can't… you wouldn't…" Just then her heel caught on a jutting stone and she fell backward. Unable to catch and balance herself in the fall, Shalimar struck her head against the wall._

"Shalimar!" Brennan yelled as he ran toward her.

Jesse checked her neck and head by the time Brennan reached them. "She's unconscious. You can pick her up. I'll phase us back." Without another word, they were materializing on the other side, just behind the fountain.

Kitty was rushing toward them. "Take her right into the lab. Adam's already there."

As Adam ran a full series of tests and scans, Evie noticed that Brennan had begun wincing with every breath. "Brennan," she came to his side. "You're hurt. Let me check you."

"I'm fine. Just help Shalimar." He looked down at her and saw the determination in her eyes. Wincing with his next breath he didn't argue as she pointed, insistently,…and silently…to the scan chair.

"Man, she got you good," Jesse commented as he read the scan results, "Two broken ribs and a laceration on your left lung."

"Shalimar only broke his ribs. The laceration he caused himself." Evie shook her head as she moved to his side. "I'm willing to bet you knew your ribs were broken. You picked her up and carried her in here anyway."

"If you weren't already hurt, I'd punch you for being so stupid. I could've carried her in." Jesse moved to his side.

Brennan looked at Jesse for only a second then turned to Adam, intentionally ignoring his friend. "Adam, how is she?"

"Resting now. Evie healed her ankle and the bruise on her head. Physically, she's healthy but her readings are…I don't know…off somehow. I need more time to study them." Adam walked to the scan, Jesse had read. "For now she's asleep and won't wake till morning." Shaking his head he moved closer to Brennan. "I have to agree with Jesse. If Evie weren't here, I'd have a lot of work to do for you and you'd be off duty and in pain for at least 2 weeks. You've made better decisions." Adam put his hand to Brennan's shoulder as the younger man just looked down without defense. "Let her heal you now, then go to bed…in your **own** bed. You can come back down in the morning. Shal's fine and she won't be going anywhere." He looked around at the faces of the rest of his family. "We'll have a lot of repair work tomorrow. Let's get some sleep and wait out the rest of this storm."

Jesse and Kitty waited as Evie worked her magic on Brennan's injuries. When he was healed, they walked out leaving Shalimar to the quiet of the lab.

Evie moved to her husband's side. "Ok, out with it." She shook her head when he turned to her with raised brow. "I know that look. There's something more than what you're saying."

Nodding he moved to the computers and brought up the test results. "I'm actually surprised the guys didn't call me on it."

"I think maybe they're afraid to. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She's showing healthy now, except for the residual effects of the concussion. She'll be fine when she wakes up, but…"

"But?"

"Her readings are really off. I tried to match them with her physical from two months ago. They just don't match. Her DNA is different…weaker and I don't know why. I'm going to stay here and run some more tests while she's asleep. You know how antsy she gets when I try to keep her in here." Adam leaned over and kissed Evie's forehead. "You go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

While all this happened here, something else was happening there.

Shalimar was roused by the rain which continued to fall on her. (Uh, what happened?) The storm still raged though she didn't know how long she'd been out. Quickly, she moved to get back inside. Coming around the trees on a path she knew very well, she stopped short. With a furrowed brow and pursed lips she stared at the sheer rock face that stretched up into the driving rain. (This is crazy. I can't have missed it.) Raising her ring close to her lips she called out to her husband, but got nothing in response. Again, she tried. Again…nothing. She stepped back and let her eyes turn feral to better see in the dim of the storm. At that moment the heaven's opened even more and torrents of rain began to pour. With thought only of getting out of the rain she turned and made her way down and around the mountain. Slipping and sliding, she picked her way around rocks and trees, which seemed determined to rip her to shreds, until she reached the cave. Heading into the opening, she thought of how upset Brennan would be to see her, drenched and cut. (The original construction cave still has surveillance in it.)Once inside she shook out her hair and tried to wipe her face. Instantly, her senses went on high alert and her eyes turned. Stepping back against the walls, into the shadows she watched as two men walked out from a further cave. (This cave was sealed. I was in here last month.) Assured of her right to be there and their trespassing, she boldly stepped out into the open before them. "Who are you, people and what's going on here?"

_The two men raised their weapons and took aim only to recognize the feral and stand down, smiling at her. "Shalimar, we weren't expecting you. Go ahead in."_

Taken completely unawares by their recognition of her and worried by their lack of fear, she cautiously decided to play along and find out what was happening. Watchfully, she eyed them as she passed to make sure it wasn't a trick. She was thankful that they just went back to their conversation, no longer seeming aware of her presence. As she walked into another cave; one she would have sworn wasn't there, yesterday, she saw a small group of people around a table playing cards. (This is too weird.) Furtherinto the caves she noticed many other tunnels leading in all directions under the mountain. Careful to mentally mark her way, she noticed many of the caves held what looked like supplies, while others seemed to be living quarters. Following the sound of many voices and a few machines, Shalimar wound through and found a larger cavern. Suddenly, a familiar voice called her name.

"_Shalimar!"_

She turned to face the person she was almost relieved to find…"Jesse?" (But?…it is Jesse. I can feel it…I think. I've got to be dreaming. I must have hit my head.)

_Jesse ran up to her and quickly wrapped his arms solidly around her. "Shal, oh Baby." _

Shalimar's eyes opened wide as a handsomely long-haired and bearded Jesse kissed her full on the lips. Her mind seemed to go on overload and just shut down. She couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"_I can't believe you're here." He released her lips and pulled her head to his shoulder. "Are you ok? The last report I got was awful. What did he do to you?" He moved her back to look at her. Seeing the blood drip from small cuts on her arms and face, he reached to move the clumps of wet hair back so he could better assess the injuries. He quickly thanked a young man who handed him a blanket, which he wrapped around her wet body. "Come near the fire. You must be freezing. Warm up and we'll get you changed. I want to see those cuts."_

Mute from the shock and only slightly registering all he was saying, Shalimar just followed along as Jesse led her toward an inviting pit fire in the middle of the cavern. After she sat where he'd indicated, she watched him go off into an adjoining cave, her mind still stuck as she watched his back. When he came out he had a clean towel and a first aid kit. It wasn't until he sat beside her that she was able to barely whisper. "Jesse, what's happened? Where's Sanctuary?"

"_Sanctuary?" Jesse was really paying more attention to cleaning the large cut on her face than what she was saying at the moment. "Well, I guess after all you've been through this is a sanctuary for you. Don't worry. You know you're safe here. This cut isn't too bad. After what I'd heard he had planned for you I expected a lot worse."_

"What? Who?" She wasn't doing very well in this dream. (I'd better get a grip. If this were a mission, Adam would hand me over to the enemy on a silver platter for losing this much control.)

"_Who?" Jesse finally stopped his attentions to her wounds and looked her in the eye. When he spoke next it was low and hard. "I swear if it weren't for your son, I'd never allow you to go back to Mulwray. I go crazy thinking about what he might be doing to you when you're with him." _

Shalimar paled as she heard this pure venom coming from his lips.

_Jesse met her eyes for only a moment then looked down, ashamed of himself for letting her hear his hatred of the man. He forced a softer tone as he applied a bandage. "Now that you're pregnant, I can't keep doing this. We have to find another way."_

"What?" (This is too much. A son? Pregnant? He knows I can't… And he sounds like he hates Brennan. What's wrong with him? What happened?) "Jesse, where's Adam? I need to see Adam."

_Jesse sat back and looked at her for a moment then turned and called out, "Hey, Pete."_

_A young man of about 14, dressed in rags, ran up to them. "Yes, sir."_

"_Pete, when will Dr. Adam be back?"_

Shalimar furrowed her brow at the address.

"_I think he said he'd be here next week. I could go out and try to get him here sooner, if you want." The eager young man offered._

_Jesse put his hand kindly to the young man's arm. "No, thank you, Pete. That won't be necessary. I'll let you know if I need him."_

"_Yes, sir." Pete turned and ran back to the game he'd been playing with some friends._

_Jesse smiled as he turned back. "He's a good kid."_

"Jesse?" Shalimar began but stopped when she saw the sadness cross her friend's … somewhat familiar face.

"_Come on. You need to change and get some rest." With a lantern he led her through a side tunnel and into a small cave. Letting the curtain fall over the opening, he placed the lantern in the middle of a table and turned to a small dresser against one wall._

Shalimar looked around suspiciously. This particular alcove seemed to be…his bedroom. A few personal items scattered over the dresser and tables reminded her of his room in Sanctuary. (Before Kitty moved in and cleaned up for him,)was a flash of a thought in the back of her mind. She watched as he reached into a drawer and turned with a dry outfit…one of hers.

"_Here. Change into these and we'll get those clothes cleaned and mended." He laid the outfit on the bed and moved off to the side._

When Shalimar saw him begin to unbutton his shirt, her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't that she hadn't seen Jesse undress in front of her before. It was more of the air in the room. For him…this was natural in a very private way. Clearing her throat, her voice almost squeaked. "Um, Jess?" she asked hesitantly, "where's Kitty?"

"_Kitty?" Jesse threw his shirt onto a chair and stepped closer to her; only a few steps in such a small space. "There isn't anyone here named Kitty. Katrina is with her family…probably putting her kids to sleep." He gently put his left hand on her shoulder while his right moved further to push fallen hair back away from her eyes._

Shalimar turned her head slightly, having no where, really, to step away. "No. Kitty. Your…your…wife."

_With a chuckle, Jesse followed her. "Stop fooling around." He moved his hands around her back and began pulling her closer. "You know there isn't anyone else for me…" he lowered his head, his lips mere inches from hers. "…but you." Sealing his lips against hers he kissed her, holding her solidly against him._

Shalimar knew she had to be dreaming, but why would she dream about Jesse kissing her. She'd kissed him before; playfully, teasingly but never with a full beard and mustache. This was definitely, strange. (Wake up…wake up…Come on…Brennan's not going to think this dream is at all funny.)

_Jesse moved his lips to her cheek…along her jaw…then to her neck. "Take these wet clothes off," he whispered his voice deep with desire. "I'll warm you up."_

Shalimar almost shrieked as she pushed Jesse away. The embarrassment she felt at that moment she was sure was clearly glowing on her face. "No," she couldn't do more than breathe the word. "This…this can't be. I've got to get out of here." She pushed passed him and quickly ran through the tunnels back to the main cavern. Eyes darting like a feral trapped, she spotted another familiar face. Running up, Shalimar grabbed the woman by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Evie, thank God. I'm so glad to see you."

"_Shalimar!" Jesse called as he ran up to them._

Controlled panic setting in, Shal spun, pulling Evie to block Jesse's approach. Ignoring Jesse's pleas, she stared into Evie's eyes. "Evie, what's going on here? Where're Adam and all the kids?"

_Evie, shocked at the sudden but friendly attack, glanced back at Jesse then toward the woman holding her arms. "I'm not sure where Dr. Adam is. I…uh…I haven't seen him since last week."_

"Dr. Adam? Last week? Evie, the last time you and Adam spent a week apart you were so miserable you locked yourself in your room." Shalimar relayed automatically.

_Evie's stance became rigid and she blushed bright red in front of Jesse and the others, close enough to hear. Stammering her defense, she tried to pull away. "What? I…I don't know what you're talking about. I…I…" Working with Jesse in the underground had given her the opportunity to meet and work with the mild mannered scientist on a few occasions. Being truthful with herself but never with anyone else, she had to admit that she did find him very attractive, but that was a secret she kept only with her heart._

Shalimar's senses were on full alert and working perfectly, though her judgment was being severely affected. She could hear and sense the truth in what the woman said but it just didn't make sense. Desperation began to take hold as she tightened her grasp on Evie's arms. "The kids, Evie? Your kids, Jesse's kids, my daughter, where are they?"

"_Daughter? Shalimar, I saw your son, yesterday, for his check-up. He's" she glanced sorrowfully at Jesse then whispered, "with…his father…I'd expect." _

"Son? No. This isn't right. This isn't right!" Feeling the full force of desperation Shalimar pushed Evie back into Jesse and ran for the cave and the outside of the mountain. The more she heard Jesse calling her back the faster she ran. The storm still raged outside but all she could think of was getting out and…waking up. Racing to another spot she hoped was still there, she made her way to a small shelter to wait out the rain.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think is going on. I would like to hear your predictions. Tell all your friends I'm back. I'd like the reviews for this one. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Note: Ok, now the idea is out. I wanted to make sure that I explained before I lost anyone to confusion. I wouldn't want anyone to give up on me.

We are dealing with alternate dimensions and Shalimar is our core character. I thought she would be the most fun to switch. To keep everything understandable I used italics for the other dimension. Straight type is the world we're all used to. All of the lines pertaining to either Shalimar match the dimension from which she belongs. That's why I had to change the way I indicate thought () and telepathy . I just realized the transfer I made for Chapter 1 didn't work quite right but thankfully there weren't too many thought or telepathic occurrences in that chapter.

I hope this is clear now and we can all just enjoy the ride. If anyone is still lost feel free to ask and I'll reply as best I can. Please keep the reviews coming. Life is very hectic right now and they are my one private pleasure.

Enjoy!

Impossible

Chapter 2

By early morning, Adam had many more questions and answers to questions he hadn't even thought of asking. The one thing that didn't surprise him was that Brennan had walked in long before he should have. "You're not rested enough."

"I can't stay in bed. How is she?" He walked to his wife's side and gently touched her face. "Why does she look so…I don't know…worn out?"

" She's healthy…"

"But…"

"But…what?" Adam studiously avoided his eyes.

"Come on, Adam. Last night I was too tired and frankly, knew you probably didn't have any answers for me; but now I want to know what you were so worried about."

"Alright, but she's not going to wake up yet. Let's go into the kitchen." Adam ushered Brennan out as the man turned to look back at his sleeping wife.

Evie was in the kitchen making coffee when the men walked in. "I thought we'd all be up early and need the caffeine boost."

"Jesse, could you and Kitty meet us in the kitchen before the kids wake up?" Adam spoke softly over the comm. When they entered, he looked around and struggled for a way to say this. "Shalimar **is** fine. The only problem is she's…changed." He held up his hands to stop the onslaught of questions he saw rising on all their faces. "I don't understand it all but she's not…our Shalimar."

"Adam, stop the riddles. What's wrong with her?" Brennan rubbed the back of his neck as if he would find a way to clear the confusion by the action.

"Look. If she was in any danger…of anything…I wouldn't have sent you to bed, last night. The fact is…she's healthy. She's just not…the same woman. I ran every test I could think of. I checked every log I've ever made about her. Physically, she just doesn't match."

"What are you saying?" Jesse tried. "A twin? A clone? What?"

As Adam shook his head, Kitty joined in. "Then where's our Shalimar? Did someone take her?"

"Wait. What are you saying? My wife is…gone…and the woman in the lab is…an imposter? You're suffering from lack of sleep." Brennan threw in, incredulously.

"Brennan, I know every broken bone, every scar, every injury Shalimar's ever had. I can map her body by them; just like I can map your's and Jesse's. I'm telling you. This woman isn't her." Adam stopped and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. "Come here." He led them out to the computers. "Watch the play back of what happened in the caves." He let it play and spoke over it. "Look at the way she reacted to you. She called Jesse for help."

"That's an old nightmare. It's happened before." Brennan tiredly moved to sit on the stairs.

"Jess, the computers couldn't hear what she said to you, here." Adam pointed to the screen.

Shifting uncomfortably, Jesse hesitated as he looked at Brennan then back to Adam. "She…uh…asked me to get her away from Brennan. She said to let the others come and take care of him." Jesse felt awful for having to voice it. "Look," he quickly tried to rationalize, "she was really scared. Maybe the storm had her freaked and she just didn't know what she was saying."

"But then why would she back away from you when you spoke to Brennan?"

"It's an old story, Adam. Jesse's probably right. Storms like that always freak her out. Maybe a lightning bolt struck too close and she just…I don't know…got disoriented."

"Come into the lab. She won't wake up. I gave her a sedative to keep her out for a while longer." When they were all in the lab Adam brought up the test reports he made last night. "Jesse, what do these tell you?"

Jesse looked at Brennan then back to Adam. It was very unusual that Adam would take this line of reasoning. He was teaching Jesse his way around the lab in case of emergency, but he was still a long way from patient diagnosis. Looking at the file, he began to understand what Adam had been trying to explain. "This can't be right. If I couldn't see her face, I'd swear this wasn't Shalimar."

Adam knew Jesse didn't finish reading the scan and couldn't bring himself to just blurt out the next piece of information. "Jess, look at the last line."

With eyes as wide as saucers, Jesse's head snapped around to meet Adam's knowing and saddened eyes. "There's no way. How?"

Shaking his head he moved closer to the woman on the table and needlessly adjusted the sheet that covered her. "I don't know. It's impossible…but it's true."

"Adam!" Brennan's voice boomed warning through the lab.

"I know this isn't Shalimar because…" Adam's voice softened, "this woman is pregnant."

Shocked silence reigned in the lab as everyone took the time to absorb this new and fantastic information.

"Pregnant? But she… she can't…" Brennan's shock took all the wind out of his sails. "This is crazy." He shook his head to clear the jumble. "If this isn't Shal, what do we do?" Brennan dropped himself onto a chair. "What about Shawna?"

"Kitty and I will take care of the kids. Don't worry." Evie put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll start with breakfast. They're all starting to wake now." She left with Kitty close behind.

Adam turned to face the woman on the table. "The security file from last night didn't really give us much. I did all the physical scans and tests I could. We're going to have to figure this out another way."

Jesse moved to the computer and brought up the file. As they watched it…yet again, they tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together…without a picture.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Brennan growled.

"We're just going to have to wake her up and talk to her." Jesse moved closer and took her hand. "Hey, look." He held her left hand up for the guys to see. "No wedding ring. She only takes it off for missions." He watched as Brennan moved to her other side and moved her right hand from under the sheet.

"No comm. I talked to her while she was outside…didn't I?" Brennan gently laid her hand on her stomach.

"Alright," Adam moved to a cabinet and retrieved a vile and syringe. "I'll revive her but let's play this out on her terms. Brennan…"

Slowly, Adam's meaning seeped into Brennan's worried and confused mind. "No way," he shook his head emphatically.

"Listen to me." Adam laid the filled syringe on a tray and moved around his patient. "At this point we have no information at all. She's our best source. If we scare her, she won't tell us anything. She called out for Jesse. Let's let him try to talk to her. You and I can go into Evie's lab and watch from there."

"She'll sense me," Brennan argued, their closeness now leaving his heart in pain. "I'd have to leave Sanctuary for her not to pick up that I'm here."

"No, I don't think so. I told you that her scans were reading differently. This girl's mutant abilities aren't as strong as Shalimar's. Her mutant DNA is reading weaker and she doesn't show signs of the last mutation our Shal went through. I don't think she'll sense either of us." Adam watched and waited as Brennan quickly and silently ran his options.

"All right. We'll play it this way…for now." An aggravating feeling of dejá vu followed him into the other lab.

Adam gave Jesse instructions then joined Brennan and closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, Jesse reached for the syringe. "Sanctuary, record video and audio of everything in the lab until Adam or I end recording." He injected the liquid into the sleeping girl and waited.

_Shalimar began to stir as her senses picked up…"Jesse," she whispered. Slightly disoriented she rolled her head and blinked at the bright light in the room. "Jesse?" she called out sounding more fearful._

"I'm right here," he gently reached out and laid his hand over hers.

"_Oh, Jesse, I made it. I thought I was gonna get caught but…he followed me…no, that must've been a dream." Still blinking from the light, she put her hands over her eyes and finally was able to open them. Looking at Jesse she furrowed her brow. "You shaved?" A sense of wrong finally settled on her and she looked around warily. "Where…where are we?"_

"It's ok," Jesse hastened to assure. "You're safe here. What can you remember?"

_Sitting up with Jesse's help, Shalimar leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. "Jess, I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die. I had to get away." She laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry softly._

Brennan's knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. Hearing Shalimar cry always turned him inside out.

Jesse instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what happened," he whispered as he soothed her.

_Shal sniffed and sat back as she took the tissue Jesse offered. "I tried to see Shawn. He'd gone to the hospital for an appointment with Evie. I wanted to make sure he was ok. I knew he'd probably gotten a shot. I just wanted to hold him," she began to cry again._

"It's ok. What happened, then?" Jesse urged.

"_I…I was on my way to Shawn's room when I overheard some of his men talking about getting the drugs to put in my food. They said he was planning on drugging me then putting me in a car and making it look like an accident. They said they were gonna…party…with me, first. I had to get out. I didn't have a choice. I had to leave Shawn and make my way to the cave." Her body began to shake with tears again. "Now I can't get to Shawn, Jesse, what am I gonna do?"_

Jesse embraced her for another moment to allow her the release before he continued. "Tell me, exactly who was going to do all that?" He couldn't help the protectiveness that slipped into his voice as he spoke.

_Suddenly, she looked up into his eyes with her red, moist ones. "No, Sweetheart, you can't. You can't fight Brennan. He'll only kill you and I'd die if I lost you." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I can't lose you, Jess. I love you." Without warning she closed their distance and kissed him._

Adam turned and saw the muscles in Brennan's jaw clenching. "Not her," he whispered as he firmly placed his hand on the man's shoulder only to remove it after he saw Brennan take a deep breath to calm.

Shock froze him as he realized her lips were on his. When coherent thought returned and he could move again, he gently pushed her away and continued his act. "Don't worry. You won't. We can figure this out." Jesse stopped and looked into her face once more. She'd seemed like the Shalimar he knew but now, she seemed more…frail. His heart broke…again. "Look around. Doesn't this place look familiar to you?"

_Shal did as she was asked. Through red, itchy eyes she looked all around. "It sort of looks like the company lab where Dr. Adam works, but why would you bring me here? Couldn't you help me in the caves? Was I really that hurt from the storm? Oh, Jess, the baby?" She moved her hand to cover her stomach. "Please tell me our baby's ok."_

Jesse almost turned white but saw the panic in her eyes and pushed his shock aside. "The…the baby's fine. I…uh, just wanted to make sure you were taken care of. Dr. Adam said he'd be back in a minute." Jesse prayed Adam would take the hint and agree to come in. He was beginning to flounder…big time. (Our baby?…My baby?…How?...What?...This is crazy.) Jesse fought to have this make some sense. Seeing the worry cross her face he hurriedly amended. "You're fine, really. I just needed…"

Adam wondered where to go next and had little option but to go with the ball Jesse had thrown him. Walking through the door he smiled at the woman seated beside Jesse. "Well, Shalimar," he used her name tentatively, to gauge her reaction. "How do you feel?"

"_Fine, I guess." Shalimar looked at him with surprise then smiled slightly. _

"Good. I hope the storm didn't scare you, too much."

_Looking down in shame, she nodded slightly, unable to answer. She was holding Jesse's hands and squeezed them slightly._

"Hey," Jesse gently squeezed back, "it's ok. It's natural for a feral to react to sudden thunder and lightning. The storm was really intense."

_Feeling a little more justified in her fear, she found the courage to look up briefly. "I was ok for most of it. It was just the really loud ones that scared me. Then that one lightning bolt struck right in front of me. I went flying into the air and must have passed out when I hit the ground." She turned to Jesse. "As soon as I woke up I ran for the cave. Why was the entrance blocked? Did Greg create a rock door to hide it?"_

Jesse quickly looked to Adam then back to Shalimar. "Um, I'll explain that later. Are you really feeling ok, now?"

Seeing her nod, Adam moved to a computer, trying to act as naturally as possible. "Shalimar, after such a severe trauma; I'd like you to see a colleague of mine. There's a man who can check and make sure a blast like that didn't affect you…emotionally."

"_A shrink? Is he…mutant friendly…like you?" She suddenly released Jesse's hands and tucked herself under his arms for protection._

He responded to her movements by embracing her. His heart was breaking. This woman was so frail and frightened. Though this was more evidence that she wasn't the Shalimar he knew, he couldn't help feel for her as if she were.

Adam turned and smiled at her. "He is. His name is Professor Charles Xavier. Have you ever heard of him?"

"_Sure. He was the man who came and helped Jesse set up his lab in the caverns. He donated all the medical equipment to help us." She turned suspicious eyes to Adam. "You were there. We all ate dinner together."_

Adam had to think quickly. "Good, I'm glad to see there's no memory loss." He hoped that worked. He thought so as she seemed to lose some of the frown. "Would you let Jesse take you to see him?"

_Shalimar looked at Jesse, his smile giving her the reassurance she needed. "Ok, I guess but…" she turned back to Adam, "Is the baby really ok. I know it's really early."_

Adam had little to go on but at least she knew she was pregnant as any feral would, right away. "Yes," he smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're only about 2 weeks pregnant. Most women wouldn't even know they were pregnant yet." Adam turned to Jesse. "Take the Helix. I'll contact the professor and let him know you're coming." He looked at her again and made another quick judgment call. "Keep her here for just another minute and I'll get her something to wear."

"_Wait," she called as he neared the door. "What's a Helix?"_

"It's…" Adam met Jesse's eyes then looked back at the girl on the exam table, "a company plane, I have at my disposal."

"_And you can fly it?" She turned a very confused look to Jesse._

"Dr. Adam taught me," was his only response.

Adam left the lab, having contacted his wife. He didn't want to risk letting Shalimar go to the room she so obviously shared with Brennan. Evie met him in the hall with a clean outfit. Within half an hour Jesse had the Helix in the air.

While they were in route, Adam called the mansion and tried to explain what he could. It sounded even more unbelievable as he spoke it aloud.

"This is indeed a strange occurrence," Charles responded. "I will meet with them and call you immediately with any information I get."

With nothing to do but wait, Brennan felt frustration beyond measure. He went in search of his daughter to try and calm him, though he wasn't sure what he'd say if she asked for mama.

TBC

Well…? Please send me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Note: OK, 1 more note just to make sure everyone is on the same page because now we really start this ride. I have been separating this story and have 18 chapters only to the climax. You know I'm a big resolution writer. Anyway, from here on out some chapters are single dimensioned and some are not so I need to mention the layout once more so we can all stop scratching our heads and really get into the story.

The world we are used to is written in straight font, just as you are reading now. Each character's narration and dialogue is written in straight font. If you see a _character inserted in italics_ that character is from the other world we're just learning about.

_When we are in that strange place where Jesse is bearded and kisses Shalimar and everyone lives in the caves it is the other dimension and everything will be italisized._ If any of the people we've come to know and love find themselves there their narration and dialogue will be straight amidst all the slant.

Remember that (personal thought) will also match each dimensions style only in parenthesis. **Telepathy **follows the same rule only bold.

We will be meeting many of our friends' _others._ I hope the confusion is cleared away and all that remains is excitement about our destination together.

I really appreciate all the reviews. I love to hear what you think so I especially like the longer ones. Don't be afraid to ramble. I love it.

Thank you,

Redhead2

Impossible

Chapter 3

Shalimar woke up, cold and shivering in the cool spring morning. The shelter she'd found kept her out of the rain but the cold seeped to her bones. She remembered everything from the night before with frightening clarity. Knowing that if it all was a dream, Brennan would have come searching for her in the storm and she would be waking up, safe and warm in her bed. This brought deep unsettling fear to her heart. Raising her ring to her lips she tried against logic. "Brennan?" Nothing. "Adam? Jesse?" Nothing. One last idea. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sent. **Evie? Can you hear me? **"Aahh…" she fell back against the rock, hands flying to her head to thwart the pain. "Oh, wow. What was that?" The pain instantly subsided as she stopped the send. "Ok, now think. This is weird. Everything's changed. Jesse, Evie. Jesse hates Brennan. Dr. Adam? The kids…" her heart broke. "I must be going crazy. The professor. I have to get to the professor. I'll go into town and call him." Set on the only course of action left to her, she began her trek into town.

It took the better part of two hours for her to make town. Even with her stamina, she had to sit and catch her breath after she got there. Once she was breathing normally she headed to the Data Dive. (Well, this place is still here, but I thought it had more comp stations.) She waited for one to open up then placed her call. After a few moments of tense anticipation she saw a familiar face. "Logan, thank God."

"_What a way to start the day. A beautiful woman is thanking God for me. What's your name, Toots."_

"Stop fooling around. I have to talk to the professor."

"_Aw, and here I thought it was me you were looking for. Professor Xavier isn't here. He won't be back until noon."_

"I have to talk to him. It's urgent. I'll have to find a way to get there and see him in person."

"_Well, if it's urgent; I have your location. Stay there and I'll pick you up."_

"Great, Logan. You're a life saver."

"_I can't let it be said that I left a lady in distress. Look for me in about an hour."_

Shalimar broke the link and walked outside. Taking a deep breath she felt a little better. The air after a storm always smelled so fresh. Logan was on his way to get her. (Logan. That flirt was a little obvious. I wonder if he and Ro got into a fight last night. No, he'd have never let it last until morning.) With a mental shrug, she went to sit in the park. Relaxing, her thoughts were muddled as she went over everything she'd heard and seen the night before(What could have happened to everyone? Why wasn't I affected?) If she weren't so confused, she might laugh at the change in Jesse. (Back when he was growing up he used to wonder about what he'd look like with a full beard. I guess he finally wanted to try it out. But it wasn't there yesterday. What he was sporting last night was weeks of growth.) Her head began to hurt as she couldn't untangle the knot her thoughts were spinning in to. A little less than an hour later she heard a motorcycle come down the street and stop in front of the Data Dive. She moved quickly across the street to meet him. "Logan," she called as she approached.

_Logan turned at hearing his name. Not bothering to hide his reaction, he grinned and took his time looking over her body. "Hellooo, Beautiful."_

Shalimar stopped a few feet away from him, noticing how he leered at her. (He's not right, either. I have to get to the professor. I don't have a choice. He'd better not try anything.) Taking a deep breath, Shalimar smiled. "I'm so glad you were willing to come for me. I really do need to see the professor.

"_I usually like to know whose company I'm enjoying. And I think I'll enjoy yours." He patted the seat behind him, inviting her to get on the bike._

"Shalimar," she obliged. "Are you sure the professor will be home around noon?"

_Logan revved the bike then turned toward her. "If he's not, I'll…keep you company…until he gets back." He grinned at the sudden nervousness he sensed in her. _

Through out the ride, Shalimar had to control her reactions every time Logan touched her. Though he was traveling very fast and she had to hold him around the waist, making her front press against his back, he still caressed her hands or thighs periodically. An old conversation returned to her mind and made her smile.

("So if he loves you so much, why isn't he dashing out here to rescue you from the big bad wolf?"

"Well,…that's because he knows that I can take care of myself…and…you haven't done anything yet. If you were to…try something, he would light you up like Times Square.") She smiled at the memory and the years of close friendship that night began for them.

She felt the speed decrease. As Logan moved his hand to rest on her knee, she closed her eyes. (Oh, God, help me to figure this out before I have to hurt him.)

Soon they turned onto the mansion grounds. Shalimar looked around and noticed it really didn't look too much different from the last time she was there. (This is good…I hope.)She bit her tongue and fought to restrain her instinctive response when Logan threw his arm around her and drew her tight against him as he led her all the way to the professor's office.

"_I don't think he's home yet. We'll just go in here and wait for him. It's very comfortable." Logan's voice sent an uncomfortable message but when he opened the door and saw the man seated behind his desk, his demeanor immediately changed. "Uh, Professor. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here. Uh, this young lady asked to…see you," Logan stammered._

Shalimar's brow rose in wonder. (Logan, wouldn't cower like this. And why didn't he sense the professor in here. I had him from down the hall.)

"_Thank you, Logan. You may leave, now."_

_Lowering his eyes and never looking at his escort, Logan quickly moved past her and pulled the door closed behind him._

Shalimar stared in amazement as she watched him go. When she turned around, she gasped and stumbled back as she saw the professor walking around the desk to greet her.

_Charles stopped when he saw the reaction of the young woman before him. "I'm sorry, My Dear. I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"No, no." Shalimar fought her thoughts to regain her focus. "It's ok. I mean. I was just…surprised." She stopped when she saw the wonder cross his face. "What is it?"

"_I'm sorry, Shalimar. I just sense something…different about you." He shook his head and leaned back against his desk. "What was it you wanted to see me about? Did Jesse send you with a message?"_

(He sensed something.) The flame of hope began to blaze in her heart, emboldening her actions. "Professor, something has happened. What you sensed, that's what I'm here about. I need you to tell me I'm not crazy. I thought something happened to everyone else…but maybe it's me. I don't know. I just know that everything is…wrong somehow."

"_Shalimar, please, sit down." Just then a knock was heard. "Come in, Scott."_

Shalimar turned around and was shocked yet again, unable to keep it off her face.

_Scott walked in and stopped when the woman beside him seemed she'd just seen a ghost. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later."_

"_Shalimar?" the professor wondered at this reaction. "I don't believe you've met Scott Summers. He's the leader of the X Men." Turning to the suddenly uncomfortable young man he continued. "Shalimar is part of the resistance movement run by Jesse Kilmartin."_

"_I'm pleased to meet you," Scott greeted hesitantly. Slowly, he turned from her stare to meet the professor's eyes. "I just wanted to go over the training schedule with you but…it can wait. I'll come back later. Um, nice meeting you, Shalimar." Turning quickly, Scott walked out._

"_Please don't let Scott's appearance frighten you. He has to wear special glasses because…"_

"of his mutation. If he didn't wear them he couldn't consciously control the lasers that came from his eyes. That part of his brain was damaged in an accident when he was a child. But that damage was healed almost 5 years ago." Shalimar got up and began pacing. "Professor, I know all that. Scott and I have been friends since long before he stopped needing the glasses. We've been on missions together. I was at his wedding. I know both his kids."

"_Excuse me, but Scott, though married to Marie, doesn't have any…" he stopped when she spun around to face him._

"Marie?" Falling into a chair she began mumbling to herself. "Scott and Marie? This just gets more crazy by the minute. I don't know if I can take anymore."

_Charles sat in the chair at her side. "Shalimar, maybe you should start from the beginning. Tell me when everything started to go 'wrong' for you."_

Taking a deep breath she turned to face the man before her. His eyes were kind and he seemed genuinely concerned for her. (I guess some things never change.) She smiled slightly and nodded. After about twenty five minutes of nervous recitation and explanation of differences she sat silently as the professor sat thoughtfully.

"_This is very interesting. I have a theory but I will need access to your mind to prove it. Are you willing to allow me that intimacy?" _

"Professor," she smiled shyly, "you've been in my head before. I've always trusted you. I don't think that's changed."

_Charles closed his eyes and slowly entered Shalimar's mind. Resisting the pain that immediately attacked him, he pushed on to find that which he was looking for. After only a minute of searching, he was convinced. Careful not to hurt her, he exited and opened his eyes. Pausing only long enough to decide how to tell her, he gently took her hands and began. "I sensed your strength and courage. This will shock you, as it does me but I will ask you to try and stay calm."_

"What is it, Professor?" Her feral side was near uncontrollable with anticipation.

"_I have only encountered this one other time. In Africa. When we lost Ororo Monroe to the Shadow King."_

"Lost Ro? But she…" Shalimar stopped when she saw the sadness on his face. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"_Have you ever heard the theory that there are other dimensions?"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry but…I was there when we fought the Shadow King. He came through a tear in the space time continuum."

_Wide eyed and further convinced, the professor continued. "Along with dimensions are alternate realities within them; it is theorized that we live alternate lives subject to alternate timelines."_

Shalimar stood up and walked to the window. Not really looking out as much as thinking, she stood for a moment before turning. "Are you saying that this is an alternate reality?"

"_For you…yes. I do not believe you are the Shalimar who belongs here."_

"So I am the one who's changed. But how? How could I have gotten here?"

"_You said there was a lightning strike. Though Nature is vastly powerful, a lightning strike alone would not cause this. Can you remember what if anything was struck?"_

"I was coming down the mountain. The storm was really bad. At the time of the strike…I was right beside…the generator vents. Professor, could the lightning have struck the generators?"

"_It is possible. What would these generators power?"_

"Everything in Sanctuary; computers, lights, life support, a large variety of lab equipment." Voicing more of a thought she stated, "Adam just finished working on them. I think he said he was trying to boost the power output."

"_That must be what happened. The power released as the lightning combined with the generator power surge opened a door between realities. You were thrown through it by the force of energy."_

"This explains a lot. Now how do I get back?"

"_That I'm afraid is much more complicated. We would have to find a way to open the door to allow you to go home. Unfortunately,…" His countenance took on a new sadness._

One that when Shalimar saw it, made her almost quiver. "Unfortunately,…what?" She looked at him with the most fear since the moment she walked into his office.

"_We can not produce the same situation. Storm could have easily duplicated the lightning but…"_

"Brennan can do it. His powers are more than strong enou…" she stopped when she saw him shake his head.

"Even if we could convince Mulwray to help you, the generators with the modifications your Adam made, don't exist here. I'm afraid it just won't be possible."

Shalimar was spiraling in the new hopelessness this information caused. Suddenly she sat up with a thought. "It doesn't exist here but it does exist at home. By now, Brennan realizes that I'm missing." Sadly, she added, "he's probably going nuts trying to find me and explain to our daughter."

"_He may be trying to explain more than you think." Seeing her unasked question, he continued. "If you are here, it is very possible that the Shalimar of this reality is…"_

Shalimar's gasp stopped him. "She's there? With my family?" Thoughts of the night before bombarded her wildly. (She's in Sanctuary. Jesse? Poor Kitty? Shawna? Brennan!) Her eyes suddenly changed and a small growl escaped her. Sensing the professor's sudden fright she forced her eyes back to brown and mumbled an apology. Despair began to sink its claws into the deepest part of her heart.

"_If there are differences between you,…and I think there are,…your family will undoubtedly notice."_

"Yes," Shalimar spun around in excitement. Hope finally began to shine. "Adam probably already has this figured out and he'll be trying to find a way to…open the door, as you put it." It wasn't enough to completely shake

Despair's hold on her but it was something.

"_If that is the case, you should be as close to it as possible when it opens. There's no telling just how long they'll be able to keep it opened."_

"You have to go back to the mountain with me. Jesse…this Jesse will never believe me. But it sounds like you know him. Will he listen to you if you tell him all this? Will he believe you?

"_I think he will. Let me make the arrangements and we will leave within the hour."_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 4

Jesse led Shalimar into the professor's office.

"Good morning, Jesse. How are you feeling, Shalimar?" Charles maneuvered his chair around his desk as he spoke. "Adam, called and…"

_Shalimar's rushing to his side and falling to her knees stopped him. "Oh, Professor. What happened? What caused this?" Her grief and sympathy were very apparent_.

"Child," he hesitated and looked to Jesse. Deciding to wait he continued his first thoughts. "Adam called and explained you were in a very frightening storm. I am only too happy to help in any way I can."

_Shalimar tilted her head, not sure why she wasn't answered but then thought it might just be a very painful story so she decided to let it go. "Jesse doesn't have to leave; does he?" She stood and moved into his arms. _

"No. Jesse can stay if that's what you want. Will you both, please, sit on the sofa? We can begin by a light mental scan." Seeing the fear cross her face, he hastened to add, "It won't hurt. I promise you won't feel a thing." The professor sent a light mental burst that put her conscious mind to sleep. He watched as she slumped against Jesse and then was laid comfortably on the pillows.

Jesse settled her gently and moved to a chair. "This is so strange."

"I will scan her more efficiently if she isn't afraid of me. Asleep, she'll rest as I work and then arise refreshed. It is up to you if you would like to stay or go and see the others. I will call you back in before she awakes."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just stay here. It's too crazy to try and explain to anyone yet."

Charles nodded then touched Shalimar's head and closed his eyes.

Within the hour he was facing Adam and a very worried Brennan over the com system in the med bay. "Adam, do you recall the mission to Ororo's village, right before your wedding?"

"Yes. It was the Shadow King." Adam stood with his arms across his chest.

"A being from another dimension within our universe," Charles continued. "His existence proved the theory of other dimensions, but along with it is the theory of alternate realities. It claims there are other temporal lines which travel along side ours in the fabric of the universe; lines which contain all the same elements but are left to travel independent of each other. I believe we are seeing the proof of that theory here.

"Wait, other realities? You're saying that this **_is_** Shalimar?" Brennan was following more than he really wanted to.

"Not Shalimar, the woman you are married to, but yes, Shalimar, just the same. Because the elements of each reality are thought to be the same, it is believed that we all exist in each one."

"My scans lend evidence to this hypothesis," Hank joined. "It is the only explanation for the results I am getting."

"Her cellular resonance is off." Adam had already found that but needed help explaining it.

"Yes, that's correct," the other doctor confirmed.

"If we all exist why is she so afraid of me?" Brennan's voice betrayed his strong appearance.

"Though the realities may mirror one another it does not mean that our lives in each one are exactly the same. In my scans of her mind, I have found that her life is very different than our Shalimar's. We are all different. I would like to wake her and explain what's happened. I believe that if she sees enough evidence, she will believe us. Then we will return to Sanctuary and she can give us information from her reality."

"Sharing information is just great. But how will we get my wife back?" Brennan turned when he felt a pair of soft hands slide around his arm. He couldn't hide the fear and frustration as he looked into Kitty's warm eyes.

"Brennan," Charles explained, "the more information we have, the better chance there is of finding out what happened and finding a way to correct it."

"Professor, isn't there risk of damaging the time line." Kitty held Brennan's arm to give what comfort she could as she asked, "The last time this happened, when Thomas came from the future, you warned us not to get or give too much information."

"No, this situation is actually different. Because the realities are separate and obviously don't travel in the same pattern, they can not be contaminated by each other. As soon as we are able, we will return with Jesse in the Helix. I would like Shalimar to explain as much as she can while in Sanctuary. We will be there soon. Xavier, out."

Brennan's thoughts were in a whirlwind. He could feel the frustration building. Gently he slid his arm from Kitty. "I'm sorry, but… I just need to…I have to go."

Kitty sadly watched him walk out the door. "What can I do, Adam?" She turned when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Adam looked down the hall then back to Kitty. "He'll be alright. He needs to work out some frustrations. Don't worry."

Jesse carried Shalimar back to the professor's office and gently laid her on the couch. "She seems so much frailer than our Shal."

"She is. Her life has not produced the strong confident woman we know."

Charles closed his eyes and lifted the curtain of sedation he had placed her under.

_Shalimar blinked and opened her eyes. "What happened?"_

"You...fell asleep," Jesse offered meekly.

"_I'm sorry. I guess I'm still really tired." Shalimar took his offered hand and sat up as he sat next to her._

"No need to apologize." Charles smiled reassuringly. "I was able to scan your mind. I am pleased to tell you that there are no emotional mal-effects of the storm. I do sense that you are confused by the strange things you perceive around you. I can explain this but you must remain calm. You must feel that you can trust me. You would not have agreed to let me in your mind if you felt otherwise. Do you also feel you can trust Jesse?"

"_Oh, yes. With my life," she answered without hesitation or inhibition. "I love him and I know that he loves me."_

"Yes, well…" the professor looked at Jesse for a brief instant then returned his attention to the young woman before him. "We have something we must explain.

It will sound bazaar but if you will consider everything carefully I believe you will understand."

_This attention shift was not unnoticed by Shalimar. It made her nervousness increase. "Ok, I'll try."_

"When you saw me you were very surprised. Why is that?"

"_Um, I…um…didn't know you had had an accident. The last time I saw you, you weren't…in a wheelchair." The sorrow and compassion returned to her voice._

"It is alright, Child. Let us just focus on you. Is there anything different about Jesse?"

_Shalimar turned and looked into Jesse's eyes. "Yeah, his hair is a little shorter and…he shaved, though I don't know why." She reached up and touched her palm to his face. "I always liked the full beard and mustache."_

Charles sensed the slight discomfort this simple yet intimate act evoked from Jesse. He pushed on. "Ok, good. You also saw Adam, didn't you?"

_Shalimar turned back to the professor. "Yes, Dr. Adam lent us his company plane to come and see you."_

"Was there anything different about him?"

"_Um, well, he did seem a little different. He seemed to be…I don't know…in control? Confident? We were in his lab. He usually comes to the lab you helped set up in the caves."_

"Whom else have you seen since the storm?"

_She thought for a moment. "No one."_

"Really?"

_Shalimar reached for Jesse's hand. "Well, I thought I saw **him** but I was dreaming."_

"Him?" Charles persisted, wanting for her to be able to make all the connections on her own.

"_Brennan. I dreamed that he'd followed me into the cave. _

_That couldn't have happened, though, because I was so careful not to be followed. I would never betray Jesse and the others."_

"Alright, now it is time to tell you something and I need you to use your feral senses to assure yourself I am not lying. I would never lie to you." Charles' gaze remained steady.

"_I know that." Shalimar couldn't hold up under his stare. Though not condemning, it was intense. She looked down, watching as her fingers rubbed the back of Jesse's hand._

"During the storm, something happened. We have not yet determined what. The result, however, is that you were brought here. This is a different reality from your own."

Charles explained the theory and how her scans seem to prove that she was not from this reality. When he sensed she was really considering the possibility he continued. "Much here is different than what you know. I, for example, have used this chair for almost 25 years. My counterpart in your reality evidently still has use of his legs." He saw the compassion return to her eyes and smiled. "Don't feel pity for me. I am perfectly adjusted to my life as it is here. The reason the caves were different is because they were only the entrance used to create a place known as Sanctuary. After it was completed the original caves were sealed for security." He could tell she was trying to assimilate this new information but it was still abstract for her. "We will take you there in a short time and you will understand. But first, I must tell you about the people there. You mentioned Jesse and the others in the caves. From the scan of your mind I understand they are a resistance group."

"_Yes. They protect other mutants,…like me." She looked down._

Jesse couldn't take it anymore. Shalimar looked…so lost…and now she seemed…ashamed. "Hey," he reached and gently raised her face to look at him. "That's exactly what I do. I help anyone who needs my help, especially mutants. But I don't work alone. I'm part of a group called Mutant X and…" he looked to the professor hesitantly. When he saw his nod of approval, Jesse continued. "Shalimar, you're part of the team. You're the one who helped me when I moved into Sanctuary, so long ago." He smiled when she looked shocked at his declaration.

"You must understand," Charles went on, "that each of our lives has progressed differently. Each person is different here than their counterpart in your world."

"_Different? I'm different? But you're not different," she turned to the man at her side. "Except for the beard," she smiled and touched his face again. "You're still the Jesse I know and love." Her eyes narrowed when he looked away from her and she finally sensed him tense at her touch. "Jesse?" her voice was small and weak._

"Shal,…I'm not…I…" How could he do this to her? He felt as if he was about to break her heart.

"Shalimar," Charles took pity on them and intervened. "Jesse is different. He's led a very different life than the Jesse you know. This Jesse is closer to you than a brother, but…like a brother, none the less."

The confusion was clear on her face. Either she didn't understand it or she really didn't want to. Jesse took a deep breath and turned to better face her. Taking her hands in his he captured her attention once more. "Shal, listen. In this world you and I have been living in the same place since we were teenagers. We've share so much of our lives together. We've shared joys and sorrows and were there for each other in both. I love you with all there is in me. If in your world, you and I are… a couple, then I think that's great…really. When we first met I had a huge crush on you that I had a hard time trying to hide." Jesse smiled at the blush on her face when she looked away but he knew he had to continue. "But as we lived together and grew together, that kind of a relationship never happened for us. I'm sorry," he added quickly as he saw the tears forming in her soft eyes. He always knew when she was about to cry. That thought warmed his heart, knowing that Shalimar was still Shalimar, at least somewhat, no matter what universe she was from. "I would die before I'd ever hurt you but you have to know this. Here in this…dimension or reality or whatever you want to call it…I'm…married…to someone else. We still all live together and you and I are more than close. It's just…not the same as in your world."

_Shalimar fought the tears as her chest suddenly felt constricted. She stood quickly and moved to the window. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I've been…holding…," one quick sob that slipped through stopped her as she fought to regain her control._

"No, Shal," Jesse was up and standing behind her in an instant. Taking her gently by the shoulders he turned her and pulled until she pressed her head against his shoulder and released the torrent of emotion that was breaching her hold. "It's ok. This has always been part of our relationship. Crying on each other's shoulders is what's gotten us through most of our lives. I would never change this." He rocked her slowly until her emotions settled and she seemed to be able to breathe more normally once again.

"Shalimar, please come back and sit down. There is much we need to tell you before you return to Sanctuary." Charles waited for them to be seated before he continued, pleased with the progress thus far. If she could accept the reality of a different Jesse, she would be able to handle the rest. "We will tell you of the way things are here. Then we must return to Sanctuary. I would like you to be there when you tell us as much as you can of your dimension and what happened to you so that we can try and find a way of returning you and retrieving our Shalimar. No doubt she is having as much trouble there as you are here."

"_I'll do what ever you ask." Shalimar had stopped crying and dried her tears. _

"Good. Now you know about Jesse. With Shalimar and others he lives in Sanctuary. Here, as Jesse said, when you were teens you were taken in by the man you know as Dr. Adam. He is the leader of the team you are a part of, called Mutant X. Over the years, Mutant X has grown. With the exception of Adam, you all have mutant gifts that you use for the betterment of mankind. All of the major mutant gifts are represented. Jesse and his wife and children are molecular."

"_Children?" She gasped._

Jesse just nodded with a shy smile as Charles continued. "You will have the chance to meet them. Adam's wife and daughter are both healers and telepaths. There is an electrical elemental mutant in the group."

"_Oh no. I hope he's not like Brennan." She stopped when she saw the men's eyes meet. _

"I understand you aren't fond of Brennan in your world."

"_Aren't fond of him?" she interrupted. "He's a maniac…power hungry…cruel…" she stopped again wondering about the apprehensiveness she suddenly felt flow between the two men. "What is it?"_

"Shalimar, now stay calm, ok? Remember, we're different here." Jesse took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes. "Brennan…he's my best friend…and…Shalimar's husband."

_Horror covered her face as she gasped and fell back as far from him as she could. Shaking her head, words failed even as her lips moved. _

Jesse quickly tried to calm her. "Shal, we're different…remember? Brennan's not anything like you've described."

_Still shaking her head she stood once more from the sofa and paced the room. The feral in her began feeling caged as she thought of being married to that monster. "No. I…I…I couldn't be…I'd…,"_

"You aren't." Charles declared so decisively that she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "You are not married to him. Our Shalimar is." He waited just long enough for this information to permeate her anxiety before he continued. "You needed this information before we return to Sanctuary and you see him. You must remember that he is not the same man you know. Can you do that?"

_Shalimar's head was spinning. This was all so strange. "How…how could this have happened?" she whispered in resignation to the whirlwind in her mind._

"That is what we will try and determine, but you must be able to accept that no one here will hurt you. No one. Can you believe that, no matter what you may think?" Charles voice was stern yet caring.

_Shalimar looked from him to Jesse. She thought she could always read Jesse by the expression in his eyes. Could she read this Jesse just as well? If she could, his eyes were begging her to trust him. Though her mind whirled, her heart was pulled to the surety of her love for him,…no matter which him it was. "Yes," she nodded. "I'll try."_

"Very good, Child. I will make arrangements and meet you in the Helix in 10 minutes."

Jesse stood and opened the door as he led Shalimar back to the Helix.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 5

_Charles drove Shalimar back to the caves in his silver Jaguar. "Here we are. Will you be alright?"_

"I have to be." In truth, she was nervous but what choice did she have. Either she maintained the belief that her guys would find a way to get to her…or she resigned herself to living here where everything felt so…wrong. No! She knew that Brennan, Adam and Jesse wouldn't let her stay where she was if they could help it. She was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would work day and night to find a way to reopen that door.

_Charles and Shalimar walked up the path to the cave entrance. The guards on duty had been alerted to keep watch for her return. As soon as they came into sight, one ran into the cave proper to make his report. By the time they had reached the main entrance, Jesse was running toward them._

"_Shalimar!" Jesse embraced her tightly against him. "Oh, Shal, I was so worried. You ran out of here so quickly, no one could follow you. Are you all right?" He stepped away to really look at her._

"Yes, Jess, I'm fine." Shalimar put her hands on his arms to hold him at a distance. "I brought someone…"

"_Professor Xavier, it's good to see you again." Jesse extended greeting along with his hand._

_Charles accepted both. "And you, Son. I hope things_ _are well in the resistance."_

"_For the most part," Jesse turned a tentative glance at Shalimar. "We're all doing very well. The last clash was over a month ago and we had no casualties. We're very pleased."_

"_Glad to hear it. I should like to see the lab. Is it holding up for you? I can send for repairs or replacements if necessary."_

_Jesse gestured that they walk in as he spoke. "Everything's working fine at the moment but I appreciate your offer." He guided them through the main cavern and into the med section. Charles seemed pleased overall. After they were seated and served refreshments, Jesse changed the subject. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Shal, please. Tell me why you left. What scared you?"_

Shalimar's eyes turned and her posture stiffened at the insinuation of her being afraid. Feeling Charles hand on her arm, she forced herself to relax. Her eyes returned to their warm brown as she realized she probably was a little afraid but only because of the strangeness of it all. "I had to get out…to think. I decided to go see the professor with the hope that he could help me."

"_But…no offense, Professor," Jesse glanced at him then turned back to the blonde at his side. "What could he do to help you that I couldn't?"_

"_Jesse," Charles drew his attention. "Shalimar came to me very confused. It would seem that we have a very unusual situation on our hands."_

_Just then voices of greeting drew their attention away from the table. Dr. Adam was being greeted by many others as he approached._

"_Doc? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you 'til next week." Jesse frowned as he saw the doctor shrug in ignorance._

"_I asked him to join us," Charles informed. "I believe we will have need of his talents."_

"_Is someone injured? I didn't hear of any conflicts recently?" As Adam sat in the chair he was offered, he felt the heavy stare of the young woman beside whom he'd just been seated._

"_No. But you will understand shortly. Shalimar, would you like to explain?"_

Shal turned quickly at the mention of her name, her mind amazed at what she was sensing from Adam. He somehow felt different to her. "Yes, thank you, Professor." She sat up straighter and took a breath. "I was out in the storm, yesterday. I wanted to get out and exercise. When the storm hit, I was at the very top of the mountain. As I worked my way down, I ran faster with every lightning strike." Somewhat embarrassed she added, "You know how much ferals hate lightning and thunder." When she dared to glance at the men listening she saw more than compassion in their eyes. Pity was what came to mind. Quickly, she tamped down the anger which began to rise in her. What did they think of her that made them look at her as to a frightened child? "When I got to around the generator vents, a large bolt made land right in front of me. I was thrown back by the strike and knocked out for a short time. When I woke up I couldn't find the entrance. It was pouring so I decided to go into the original cave to wait out the storm. When I did, I found all of you." She nodded toward Jesse.

_Jesse listened to her words but didn't understand. (What generators? What entrance? The caves are the entrance. She must have really hit her head.) Fearing delirium, he moved closer to her and put his arm around her in comfort. "You should have stayed with me last night," he gently reprimanded. "I could have taken care of you."_

"I don't need you to take care of me." It came out a little harsher than she meant it to. She felt awful when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Jesse, even this Jesse, meant a lot to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"_Let me, Shalimar," Charles interrupted. "Jesse, there is a theory that we live in but one of many dimensions in the universe. This theory also holds that each of us exists in all those dimensions."_

"_I've heard that theory," Adam interjected. "To my knowledge, though, it hasn't been proven."_

"_We are about to do that," Charles informed them. _

"_What does that have to do with anything, right now?" Jesse shifted still feeling put off by the woman he loved._

_Looking at the young man beside him he couldn't help but feel for the confusion on his face. "When Shalimar came to me this morning, I sensed something different about her. She carried herself differently. It was an air, I wasn't familiar with. After hearing her story I scanned her mind. My findings prompted me to bring Adam in and prove to you that…this is not your Shalimar."_

_Jesse gave a nervous laugh and immediately reacted. "What are you talking about? Of course this is Shalimar. I've known and loved her for 10 years now."_

"_Adam, would you please scan her and give us your findings?" Charles watched as Adam meekly stood and guided Shalimar to the med area. Turning back to Jesse he asked, "Have you not really noticed her strange behavior?"_

"_She acted strange, last night, but the storm scared her." Jesse looked over his shoulder and watched as the doc worked._

"_This woman is not as easily frightened. She has a strength I've never noticed in Shalimar. Come," Charles stood. "We will join them. Please try to keep an opened mind."_

_Adam read the results and shook his head. "This can't be right."_

"_What's wrong, Doc? Is she…ok?" Jesse instinctively moved to Shalimar's side and placed his hand on her shoulder._

Shalimar smiled at the concern. She couldn't be upset with him. He was only showing concern for the woman he loved. As she thought about it, in another place and time, there may have been something between them. They were extremely close as they grew from teens to adults. (I guess this is that other place and time.) The thought warmed her so much she couldn't help covering his hand with hers to reassure him.

"_Shalimar is in perfect health. It's just that her cellular scans are…off." Adam looked at Charles confirming what the other man already knew. "It's her resonance. It's not the same as ours."_

"_Yes. That's the proof we needed." Charles smiled at Shalimar._

"_Proof of what?" Jesse turned from man to man. "You said she was healthy. Is it the baby?"_

"Baby? You said something about being pregnant last night." Shalimar spoke faster than she thought but her reaction to that particular idea she couldn't control.

_Adam turned back to the computer and read his scans again. "I'm not…I'm sorry but I am not reading a pregnancy."_

"_But you told me last week," Jesse's face looked more than hurt._

"Jesse," Shalimar almost cried at the loss on his face. "I…I can't get…"

"Adam," Charles could feel the sense of loss begin to overwhelm them both. He needed to refocus everyone's attention. "Is this Shalimar healthy?"

"_She is."_

"_This Shalimar?" Jesse wasn't sure he could take anymore. _

"_You see, all matter resonates at the same frequency." A hint of Adam's real genius began to show through. "The theory of alternate dimensions holds that matter from another universe would resonate at a different frequency. In fact, it holds that each dimension has a different frequency of resonance. Shalimar's cellular resonance is different than any other matter in our universe. The only explanation I can give is that she's not our Shalimar."_

"_But that's crazy." Jesse had to fight the anger that sprang up in hurt's place. "You're saying there's more than one Shalimar and that they what…switched places? How could something like that happen?"_

"I think we figured that out." Shalimar sat upright. "The lightning bolt must have hit one of the generators my Adam…" she shyly glanced at the doctor next to her, " had just finished boosting power on. It caused an explosion that we think," she glanced at Charles for confirmation, "opened a door between dimensions."

"_The force of the blast then threw Shalimar; each into the other's dimension." Charles concluded. _

"The problem is I can't get back." Frustration forced her to her feet.

"_Wait, a minute. You're Shalimar but you're not my Shal. My Shalimar is in your dimension with your Jesse." _

"Well, I suppose so, but…" her hesitation was obvious as she looked down. She couldn't bear to hurt Jesse, either one, and she knew this would hurt.

"_but?" he prompted._

"In my world you and I aren't…together. You're married to…"

"_Somebody named Kitty. That's what you said last night. I don't even know a Kitty."_

"_She's one of my students," Charles offered and turned to Shalimar with an indulging smile. "Here, she just married a young man named Peter." His sober features returned as he turned to Jesse and continued. "You must remember that our lives in each dimension do not coincide. They did not produce the same people in each."_

"In my world," Shalimar moved around and raised her arms. "All this is…different. Adam designed and oversaw the construction of a completely self-sustaining base from which we, as a team, live and work. It's completely modern. He and Jesse are usually found under consoles or behind panels, fixing this or that to make our lives just a little bit nicer."

"_I did that? And I lead a team? A team for what?" Adam stood amazed._

Shalimar smiled as she turned to him. "It was your work in genetics that created us." She noticed that guilty look in his eyes. It had been a long time, but when she first met Adam that look was there more than not. Her heart broke to see it again. "You decided to leave Genomex when you found they were using your research to try and manipulate nature for their own benefit without care for the people they were hurting. That's when you formed Mutant X. Our mission is to help anyone who needs us. You say we're the strongest of each of the mutant types. I'm the feral of the group. Jesse's the molecular."

"_Kitty is also molecular," Charles added._

"You should see their son, Bryan," Shalimar threw in wistfully. "He's really amazing." Realizing that she was drifting she refocused her thoughts. "Adam's wife, Evie…"

"_Wife?" Adam burst in shock. "Dr._ _Kihliya__?"_

Shalimar almost laughed at his reaction. Suddenly something kicked her senses on high. He was embarrassed. (He loves her, here, too.) Deciding to step carefully she hesitated to pick her words. "There was no hiding what my Adam felt for her when he met her. We all knew it was right when he approached us about adding her to our team." Seeing her method successful she continued. "Evie and her daughter are telepaths and healers."

"_Daughter? A child?" Adam couldn't help his surprise. He'd been attracted to Dr. Kihliya just as Shalimar had described, from the first time he saw her but had been too timid to do anything about it. Now to hear that his counterpart not only married her but had a child was more than shocking and the shock only increased as Shalimar continued._

"Two, actually. He has a son, as well, but Erik's too young for us to know what he can do."

_Charles sensed Adam's increased nervousness and refocused the conversation. "You must also have an elemental," he stated leadingly._

This was the part Shalimar was most nervous about. She could tell that Jesse hated Brennan. Looking down she gathered her strength to go on. "We do. It's…Brennan."

"_What!?" Jesse turned, stepped away for only a second and spun back to face her. "You mean my Shal is with **him? **She'll be petrified. What will he do to her?"_

"Nothing!" Shal's defenses were up full. "He would never hurt a woman."

"_Yeah, right." Jesse voice dripped with venom. "He's sadistic. Especially with you. He'll really take advantage if he sees she's afraid. The more you cry the more he likes it."_

"Not my Brennan!" Her defense came out before she could sensor it. Immediately she saw the shock in Jesse's eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, calm down." She raised her hands to somehow hold back his rising fear.

"_**Your** Brennan? You didn't. You couldn't really have a…a…a relationship with that…that"_

"Stop, Jess!" she yelled. "He's not like that! He's my husband!" Her fists clenched as she held in her anger.

"_Your husband!?" Realizing too late, Jesse couldn't have known the mistake he was making by getting right up in her face. After all, his Shalimar wasn't nearly as feral as the woman before him. He froze as still as a statue as he heard her growl and saw the golden blaze of her eyes._

"_Shalimar!" Charles voice broke through her anger. He nodded as she turned to look at him and let her feral stance relax. "Jesse, you must listen to me. Brennan in that dimension is not like the man you know here."_

"_But he'll…She's pregnant. If he finds out it's my baby…" Jesse seemed reluctant to release his hatred even if it weren't the same man._

**_In an instant Charles was with Jesse in his mind. "I'm sorry but this is the only way to make you understand." Placing his hand on his shoulder they disappeared and reappeared in Shalimar's mind. _**

_From the outside Adam watched as Charles stood still with his eyes closed. Shalimar and Jesse, however, collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain. _

"_**Just a moment," Charles told them both. He felt the pain as well but needed a moment to extend his shields to protect them all. As he finished, the pain subsided and they stood together in Shalimar's mind. "I am sorry but that was unavoidable. The pain is from the difference in resonance of our minds."**_

"**That's what that was," Shalimar stated in understanding. "When I first got here and couldn't reach anyone with my com I tried to get Evie to hear me in our minds. All I got was pain. I felt it in your office, too but it wasn't so bad."**

"_**I suspect the amount of pain is equivalent to the difference in resonance and the force of intrusion but for now my shields are extended around us. Shalimar please show us whatever you feel is necessary to convince Jesse of our present situation."**_

**Shalimar hesitated as she looked into the eyes of a man she knew closer in some ways than her husband. Her Jesse also knew her, sometimes better than she knew herself. Comforted by their closeness she relaxed and drew on memories she hoped would both convince and comfort him.**

_**Jesse stood silently. He'd experienced this power Charles had only once before. He took a deep breath as first he saw a basketball court appear, then the players. He saw himself dribbling the ball then…Suddenly he tensed as Mulwray ran up and stole the ball. Dribbling away and in a display of power he caused himself to lift from the court, high over the net and dropped the ball through. Hearing the friendly banter that followed drew him as he seemed to calm. Next he saw what appeared to be a fight. Six or eight men and in the center he saw himself fighting and fending off two of the attackers. To his side Mulwray fought fiercely. As men fell, he wasn't sure who was on whose side, he saw himself phase in defense of a blow. The man whose punch was just thwarted fell to the side but his friend was waiting with a length of metal rod to strike as Jesse materialized again. Then it happened. He heard a woman's voice scream his name. Brennan spun and shot a bolt of electricity from a distance. The bolt passed through the phased body of Jesse and struck the man with the rod causing him to be thrown back against a wall, no longer a threat. "Thanks," he heard himself say. "No, problem, Bro. I've always got your back." They smiled and exchanged a friendly handshake as they stepped over the downed attackers and met up with a smiling Shalimar and another woman he didn't recognize.**_

"_**That's Kitty," Charles whispered at his side.**_

_**The next scene shocked his already whirling mind. He was watching a wedding. No. A double wedding. There he stood before a preacher holding the hand of this beautiful young girl. To his side stood Brennan, tall and proud, smiling down at…Shalimar. God, she looked amazing…and happy as she smiled back. He turned away; not able to watch anymore.**_

_Feeling that Jesse had conceded to the reality of Shalimar's world, Charles gently broke the link between them. He opened his eyes and watched the two people on the floor before him do the same._

_Jesse stood and reached for Shalimar's hand. "I'm sorry. I understand now. You looked very beautiful and happy."_

"I am and so are you." Shalimar squeezed his hand.

"_My Shalimar must be so frightened."_

"They'll take care of her. If she turns to Jesse, well,…I told you we're very close. He would move a mountain for me. Especially after they figure out…she's pregnant." Feeling a deeply rooted loss try to resurface she took a slow breath. A new feeling of…jealousy crossed her heart, then sadness as she realized Brennan would also feel it all over again when he found out.

Seeing her pause, Jesse saw the emotions playing in her eyes no matter how much she tried to hide them. The intense sadness he saw finally rest there broke his heart. "Shal, what is it?" he whispered.

The love in his voice pulled her from her thoughts as she looked into his eyes. As much as he could read her, she too could see into this Jesse almost as well as hers. She could see his concern even though he couldn't know why. "I was just thinking how everyone will take the news that she's pregnant. They know that I can't…" Shalimar eyes bounced sadly from Charles to Adam to Jesse then focused on the floor as she whispered. "There was a mission…I was hurt…I can't be…It's just not possible for me." She took a deep breath to keep the tears in check. Shalimar turned and looked at Adam then at Charles. "We just have to wait here until they figure out what happened and open the door. They will," she whispered, her voice beginning to shake. "I know they will."

_Jesse pulled her hand to draw her closer. When Shalimar looked up at him, he smiled. "I understand now, and if he can take care of her for me, I can take care of you for him. I'll do whatever I can to make you comfortable while you're here."_

Shalimar looked into his eyes and could tell he really did understand. Gone was the look of the overly concerned lover. Shining out from his eyes was the deep concern of a very good friend. She moved into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the first bit of home since she'd arrived.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 6

Jesse, Charles and _Shalimar_ return to Sanctuary.

When the Helix landed, Charles thought it best he go in first and explain their progress thus far. Jesse and Shalimar waited in the landing bay. Jesse showed her around but was careful to stay in that area until the others had been briefed.

"Charles, welcome back to Sanctuary," Adam greeted him in the hall and escorted him to the rec room. "I thought meeting in a comfortable surrounding would be less frightening for her. The lab or computer center could be very harsh if she's used to only the caves."

"Very wise. I have a few details to give you then I would like her to fill you in on the rest herself. After that, you have all the resources at my disposal to find an acceptable result to this situation."

"Thank you," they entered the room. "Evie has all the children in the gym. I wanted to get the initial meeting out of the way without the little ones confusing the issue. She'll bring them in when we call."

Charles nodded then turned his attention to Brennan. "Son, this is hardest on you. I understand that. It will get harder still, when I explain what I know. Please sit down." Charles waited just long enough for everyone to sit around him then he began. "First, you must remember that each of our lives in her dimension is very different from what we know. Sanctuary doesn't exist for her. There are only caves which house a resistance movement led by Jesse. Adam never started Mutant X and only visits the caves occasionally to offer medical help when needed. Kitty, Child, she doesn't know you. In her world, she and Jesse are…involved." Charles stopped when the crackle of electricity pulled his attention toward the man to his left. "Brennan, she has not had the life your Shalimar has had. This woman is frail and skittish. She doesn't have the self-assuredness or strength of our Shalimar. Her feral abilities were not trained and honed. This woman is only a pale reflection of the woman we know. Please remember that as she comes in."

"And she's afraid of me," Brennan sat as despair sunk deeper on his shoulders.

"She told us that the Brennan Mulwray of her world never met up with the resistance. He evidently is someone the resistance is afraid of and opposes. I did not push her for more. I wanted her to be able to explain as much as she can with all of us gathered so we could find a way to correct this. I only gave her information on the people she'd seen here; myself, Jesse, Adam and Brennan. Jesse told her he had a family and we mentioned Adam having a wife and children." Turning to Brennan once more he added, "When we told her that Shalimar was married to you she reacted poorly. We calmed her and assured her of her safety among us. We did not however tell her of Shawna. I think if you are ready, we need to allow Jesse to bring her in and we can get past this initial meeting. After that we will begin to find a rectification."

Kitty moved closer to Brennan and smiled at him when he looked up at her. "You can do this, Bren. We'll get through it."

Charles saw Brennan nod and sent to Jesse. In a few moments they heard Jesse explaining some of the wonders of Sanctuary.

Adam stood and moved to the doorway. Blocking it he greeted Shalimar as she walked closer to him. "Welcome back, Shalimar."

"_Thank you," she whispered shyly._

"This is much different than what you're used to, isn't it?" Adam smiled as she nodded and looked at the floor between them. "Shalimar, this is very overwhelming for everyone. I know you're afraid." A small thought flashed in the back of his mind. (This is almost the same conversation he'd had with her so long ago when he'd first brought her to live with him. She was afraid back then, but if he'd said that to her now she would be piercing him with golden daggers from her eyes for even suggesting it.)"No one here will hurt you. Do you understand that?" He paused as she nodded but still didn't look up. "We would like you to come in and meet some others. Can you do that?" He smiled reassuringly when her head snapped up to his. He saw Jesse reach a hand up to rest on her shoulder.

_Shalimar turned to look at Jesse. When he smiled and nodded at her she turned back to Adam. "I'm ready."_

Adam turned, stepping aside as Shalimar and Jesse stepped past him.

"Shalimar?" Jesse followed her stare and noticed that she had locked eyes with Brennan. He could tell Brennan's eyes were sad and shadowed but Shalimar's were full of fear. "Shalimar, it's ok," he whispered in her ear. "It's not him." Jesse reached for his wife to break the tension. "Shalimar, this is Kitty, my wife."

Kitty stood and took Jesse's hand. Intentionally standing in front of Brennan, she greeted, "I'm pleased to meet you." She smiled as Shalimar just nodded. When she moved away she saw Brennan focused on his hands as they nervously rubbed his legs.

"Shalimar," Charles called to her. "Come and sit beside me." Indicating a chair that would partially block her view of Brennan he waited for her to sit then led on. "I would like you to tell us what you were doing before you found yourself in the cave yesterday."

Brennan sat and listened to her speak. Her face was Shal's but…different. Her voice was Shal's but…weaker. Her manner was everything Shalimar was not…and never wanted to be. He calmed enough to accept that his wife was missing and this girl was his only hope to find her.

Adam saw the fear overtake her and his heart ached for this image of his daughter. "Shal, why were you running from the top of the mountain? You would have gotten in sooner if you'd made a straight run from the road."

_Shalimar looked up at him. His eyes were so gentle and caring. His voice soothing as her anxiety began to diminish. "I…um…had to make sure I wasn't followed. I ran away because he was gonna… kill me." She couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes as she quickly glanced at Brennan then back to her lap._

Protective rage shot through Brennan like a bullet. Were it not for the presence he felt in his mind he would have reacted on instinct and frightened her more. Realizing that, he closed his eyes and silently thanked Evie for watching out for him. When he opened his eyes and saw the tears in Shal's eyes the last of his anger melted away and his love for her took over. Slowly to not frighten her more, he moved from his seat and without fully standing for the 2 strides it took to reach her he knelt before her and reached for her hands.

_Shalimar froze the instant he moved. She'd just revealed his plan. What would he do now? (But this isn't him. Jesse said…) When he took her hand instinct won over the rationality that was setting in. Trapped in her chair with Charles on one side and Jesse on the other she couldn't move. She pulled her hands away with a whimper and turned trying to hide her face behind Jesse's shoulder._

"No, Shal. It's ok." Jesse soothed as he turned to embrace her. That feeling of deja vu was back and it soured in his mouth.

Intentionally ignoring and tamping down the rejection, Brennan whispered "Shalimar, please don't cry. It breaks my heart when you cry." Her fear of him hurt more. He had to find a way to break through before it killed him.

_(He's never sounded like that before.) Shalimar couldn't fight the draw she felt to turn and look at him. He had Brennan's face, Brennan's body but… She looked into his eyes and found that they weren't his. The cruelty and malice she was used to seeing in them was gone. In its place she found sadness and…love. Slowly she moved away from Jesse. Almost on its own her hand, though still trembling, reached toward his face. Gently her fingertips touched the lock of hair that had fallen to his forehead._

Brennan remained motionless, not wanting to frighten her again.

"_You're not him, are you? You're not cruel." Voicing it seemed to be all she needed to finally be convinced. _

"I would die before I'd ever hurt you." After sharing a looked that seemed to soothe them both Brennan slowly returned to his seat.

"Shalimar," Adam stood and offered his hand, "would you be willing to go outside with me and show me where exactly you were when the lightning struck?"

_Shalimar looked up at him then turned to see Jesse's nod.  
"Ok." She shyly took Adam's hand and left with him._

The room was silent until they were sure Adam had time to get outside. Breaking the unpalatable tension in the room Kitty stood. "I'd better go check on Evie and the kids." Touching her husband's shoulder lightly as she passed, she walked out and into the hall.

"Brennan," Jesse began.

"No, Jess," Brennan stood and pushed his hands in his pockets. "It's ok. You don't have to go there. It's a lot like last time. But I understand. Shal needs you."

"No, listen. It's a little different now. That was Shal before. This is someone else. This girl comes from a place where she's in love with the other me. We've explained that things are different here and about Kitty and the kids. We also told her that our Shal is married to you. I think she understands she's not in her world. She's just still…nervous."

Brennan listened, though his head was down. "She isn't as strong as Shalimar, is she?"

"Brennan," Charles' voice took his attention from his shoes. "You must remember that it is the sum of our experiences that shapes who we are. This girl has not lived the life your wife has. It seems her life was a bit more cruel and at the same time more sheltered. She doesn't have the strength of character nor the feral strength of your Shalimar. Whatever happened in her life produced a much different person. But rest assured that we will do all we can to rescue Shalimar from where ever she is."

That comment stung his mind and heart with a new ache. "Shalimar's in his world." He looked up and met Jesse's eyes with new worry.

"Yeah, but wait. Our Shal is so much more than this one. If anyone tries anything with her…she can take care of herself. Right?" Jesse's question was as much to himself as the men before him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X and X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 7

_Charles had gone, not able to do any more for his friends. Jesse, Shalimar and Adam were just finishing lunch when Evie came in. Jesse noticed her first and stood. "Dr. K, welcome back. Would you like to join us for lunch?"_

_Adam had had his back to the cavern entrance. When he heard Jesse's greeting he put down his fork and turned to look at the woman who had, so long ago, taken his affections but with whom he was too shy to share those feelings. With the information Shalimar had given him about his counterpart in her world, he began to wonder if this Evie might not also be harboring feelings for him. He hoped._

_Evie came to stand beside Jesse. "Stop, you know I hate it when you call me that." She lovingly reprimanded as she looked quickly around the table, her eyes hesitated for just a moment with Adam's. Noticing his unusual stare, she quickly looked back to Jesse and smiled._

_In that moment, Adam thought just maybe…he'd seen…something._

"_I actually came to tell Shalimar something." She turned to the woman at the table, studiously avoiding Adam in the process. "Shalimar, Shawn's very cranky after the shot he got yesterday. The way I understand it, he didn't sleep at all last night and won't stop crying for you today. Message was sent to me…" she looked down as she wrung her hands, "to find you."_

"_Not again." Ignoring the questioning looks of the others Jesse turned to her and gently put his arm around her as her head lighted briefly on his shoulder._

_Evie raised her head and looked into his eyes. "If it is a trap, I thought it best to follow through and be here with you. She put her head down again and let him hold her._

"_It's ok, you were right," he whispered in comfort._

"Wait. Trap? Who's Shawn?" Shalimar looked truly confused.

_Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Jesse took a deep breath and released some of his anxiety as he released his hold on Evie. "Evie, sit down, please. We_ _have something to tell you that's gonna sound crazy." As she sat Jesse continued. "This isn't Shalimar. Well, at least not the Shalimar you know. There was an accident and our Shalimar was…switched with her counterpart from… another dimension." He almost winced at his own words as they still sounded crazy even to him._

"_Another dimension?" Evie frowned. "Isn't that a little too fantastic to be true? That story's not going to be enough to fool Brennan if that's what you think," her eyes full of doubt as she looked into Jesse's._

"Evie," Shalimar called to her. "You're telepathic. Scan me and you'll see the truth in what he's saying." She closed her eyes and opened her mind to the woman before her.

_Evie saw Jesse's nod then turned to join the waiting Shalimar. When she entered the mind of the other woman both groaned in pain. Evie quickly shielded herself and the pain subsided. It only took an instant for her to understand. Gently backing away, she opened her eyes and looked at Shalimar. "Oh my. This seems so…impossible. What can we do?"_

"Thereisn't anything we can do. I have to wait for my family to find a way to get to me." Shalimar stood and paced. "I hate this!" Feeling suddenly guilty, she turned and met Jesse's eyes. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't appreciate your kindness. It's just that I'm feeling…trapped. Ferals can't be trapped!" Her voice trembled with her frustration. "I need to feel like I'm doing something."

_Jesse stood and moved to her side and placed a friendly hand on her arm. "I'm sorry you feel like that. If there's anything we can do…?"_

"_Maybe there is," Evie whispered. _

_When the others looked at her she was staring somewhere between herself and the table, deep in thought. "Evie?" Jesse questioned gently._

"_At least something small to get your mind off the situation," Evie looked into Shalimar's expectant face. "Shawn."_

"Who's Shawn?"

_Jesse released her shoulder. "Shawn is…Shal's son. He's two years old." No longer able to bear the pain, Jesse turned away._

When Shalimar noticed Jesse's hesitation she began to feel the rise in anxiety around the table. Looking around the table she noticed none willing to meet her eyes. "What's wrong? Isn't he ok? Where is he?"

"_Shalimar," Evie reached out but stopped before she touched Jesse's arm. "Shawn is with…his father." _

"Brennan? But I thought she was with…" Shalimar could almost feel the pain as Jesse turned further away from her.

"_She loves Jesse more than anything," Evie continued. "About 3 years ago, Shalimar was captured. Mulwray was attracted to her and he…" _

_The sudden silence at the table seemed to block out all the background noise in the caves. Jesse felt the pain all over again, just like when he was told when it happened. Eyes shining with that pain he turned and painfully whispered, "He raped her…repeatedly." He turned away and scrubbed his hands over his face. _

"_He got her pregnant and I was called in to care for her." Adam spoke quietly. "He kept her captive until after the baby was born. During that time, I carried notes and messages back and forth between her and Jesse. After that, he didn't keep her under guard anymore. He knew she would always return to her son."_

"She's feral," Shalimar's voice was distant as she began to feel longing for her child. "Jesse, what can I…?"

"_Nothing," he exhaled as he turned and sat up straighter. "There's no way we can get Shawn away from him. So I have no choice but to let her go there."_

"_Shawn is the one being hurt now." Evie sighed. "Brennan only wanted a son for the idea. He wanted an heir he hopes will grow up just like him. He spends no time with him knowing Shal will be there for him. Now, the baby's crying and doesn't understand why mommy hasn't come to him."_

"_It's a ploy this time," Jesse turned suddenly more anxious. "Shal told me that she thought she heard people whispering about her. Lisa told her she thought she was in danger and to be very careful. I didn't want her to go back but I couldn't stop her."_

"Lisa?"

"_Mulwray took over the club on the boulevard. He lives and works from there. His organization is responsible for all the crime in town. Lisa's the club manager."_

"I know her…at least in my world. I can't believe she would be involved in business like that."

"_She's not. He staged a forced take over. She only stays because she refuses to give up the club. Secretly, she works with us, like a double agent of sorts." _

"Yeah, she works with us, too." Shal stated absently as she thought to herself. Deciding, she turned back to Evie. "Can you take me there?"

"_What?!" Jesse's head whipped around to her. "You can't go down there. He'll…hurt you. I can't let that happen."_

"Jesse, listen to me," she touched his arm soothingly, knowing that calm reason would get through to him. "I can get inside, find out something you need. If nothing else I can take care of her son. Maybe even find a way to get him out."

"_It's too dangerous, Shal!" Jesse stood shaking his head. "You can't leave and go back to him. You don't know what he's capable of." Fear ran rampant in his mind and heart at the thought. "He'll rape you again? He takes you every time you go back. It kills me every time."_

Shalimar stood and took hold of Jesse's arms, forcing him to look at her. "Jess, you're confusing us. I'm sorry but I'm not your Shalimar. He's never raped me. I can handle Brennan. And if he tries, well…I've sparred with him enough to know how to beat him. Trust me. I can get Shawn for you. For me, it's an easy rescue mission. Adam would…"

"_Adam…" Jesse repeated as a thought rushed his clearing mind. He pulled out of her hold and turned in rant. "What happens if your family gets here and you're not? What do I tell them?"_

"Tell them my mission. They can be my back up if…I don't return."

"_Don't even think that."_

"_I'll be your back up." All eyes suddenly turned on Evie. Feeling very self conscious but determined she went on. "You'll need someone to get you in. It'll look most natural if I take you with me. If it is a trap, that's what he'll expect and as long as I'm there I'll make some excuse to stay. That way you'll have someone inside you can count on."_

"_Evie, it's very dangerous."_

"_I know, Jess. But it's also very necessary. We need to get that baby away from him."_

Shalimar waited in anticipation. This really was his call, after all. (It is his world,)she reminded herself. She saw his nod and turned to Evie with a hug. "We'll make a good team."

_They spent the next hour creating a plan and convincing the men they could do it. When they felt they had a viable course of action, the girls stood to leave. "Evie," Adam stopped her. "Can I speak to you for just a moment?" He saw her hesitant nod and led her to one side of the cavern. "Listen, I…I just wanted to…well," his heart pounded so hard in his ears he felt she could hear it for sure. "This is a dangerous mission. I just wanted to say…be careful and well, I'll go back to the lab. If you need…back up…call me."_

_Evie could hear how nervous he was. All this time and he'd never lead her to believe he'd even noticed her. Now he seemed genuinely…concerned. (He seems to really care.) "Thank you, Adam. I'll remember that." She hesitated, caught in his gaze that pinned her in place. (Should I?) "Will, um…will I see you when this is over?" She couldn't help the warmth she felt in her cheeks._

"_I'll be here." He smiled as she turned. Watching them leave he moved back to Jesse's side. "I'm going back to my lab. Please send word when they call in."_

_Adam left Jesse standing alone and helpless…in a cavern full of people._

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X and X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 8

Adam walked back toward the entrance with Shalimar after their walk up the mountain.

_The fresh air after the rain had helped to clear her mind and the exercise seemed to improve her mood as she became more comfortable with this Adam. She'd always liked Adam. He was kind and unassuming. "You're different than the Adam in my world," she stated feeling a little more secure._

"Really," Adam smiled at her. "I hope he's not cruel as well."

"_No," she chuckled. "He's very quiet and shy. Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful doctor. He's just not as in control as you seem to be. I don't know what I would have done without his help when I was pregnant. He took care of me and kept me connected to Jesse when Brennan kept me prisoner. He doesn't live in the caves so I don't see him as often anymore. He comes once in a while to check on everyone or when there are severe injuries. _

"Tell me about your son." He remembered her mentioning him when she'd first spoken to him. He hoped to make her feel more relaxed and willing to open up to him.

"_Shawn is wonderful," she smiled. "He's two. I can't imagine my life without him now. I just wish he lived with Jesse instead of his father. Brennan doesn't really care for him now, at this age. He just wanted a token heir, someone to leave his business to." She turned her head down as they walked. "If he kills me, there won't be anyone to keep Shawn from becoming just like him." _

"I'm sorry." He began to regret this train of thought. She hadn't revealed how she'd come to have a son by a man she was desperately afraid of and he was beginning to think he never wanted to know.

_Taking a deep breath she glanced at him then back to their path. "Jesse and the others fight him. One day maybe…" she trailed off for a moment. "You're Brennan seems so much different."_

"He is," Adam found his opportunity. "He's a good man. There isn't anything he wouldn't to for what he believes in. Family is everything to him." Adam watched her closely as he continued. "He has a child." He stopped walking as Shalimar froze and slowly looked up at him.

"_Shawn…is here?" Why hadn't that thought occurred to her?_

Smiling and putting his arm around her shoulder, he guided her on. "No. Her name is Shawna and she's 4."

"_A little girl?" Shal's heart swelled with emotion. _

"Yes, and quite a handful. She's feral like her mother. You'll meet her in a little while."

"_I'd like that." After a few more moments of silence Shalimar stopped, causing Adam to stop and turn to face her. "Dr. Adam?"_

"It's just, Adam, here."

_She smiled shyly and corrected herself. "Adam, do you think I'll be able to get back to my world? I miss Shawn and…my Jesse, so much."_

The sadness in her voice touched him deep inside and she looked like a lost little girl. He couldn't resist the urge to hug her fears away. As he embraced her and smoothed her hair he tried to keep his voice strong to reassure her…and himself. "I'll do everything I can to make that happen." He moved away and looked into her eyes. "You've helped by telling us what happened. The guys and I will try and come up with a way to open the door between our dimensions. Until we can do that, though, I want you to understand something. You are Shalimar and even though you aren't the same person we had here last week, you're still a member of this family and no one…no one…will ever hurt you. For as long as you have to stay; you're safe with us and we'll do everything we can to make you comfortable." He smiled as a new gleam of tears touched her eyes. "Come on. Evie can get you settled in the guest room before dinner." He returned them to their walk.

"_Evie?!" She exclaimed in new shock._

"She's my wife. Didn't Jesse tell you?"

"_Only that you were married, not to whom. I knew there had to be something between you. In my world, you're both too shy to admit it but I knew there was something you were hiding." She smiled with the knowledge that she could take this new information back home and maybe help her friends along. _

"I've been married to Evie for almost eleven years. I'd be lost without her."

"_You are. Trust me."_

They walked into Sanctuary laughing.

Evie was introduced and escorted Shalimar to the guest room where she rested until dinner was made. Jesse and Brennan took over watch of the children as the girls cooked. Adam and Charles were in the lab and conferred with Hank on possible solutions to their situation. The information Shalimar had provided seemed enough to spark some ideas.

"I have a dimensional scanner I'd been working on years ago, after the Shadow King was sent away the first time," Hank reported. "I stopped working on it because I'd come to a dead end without enough working evidence of dimensional shifts. I've spent the last couple of hours running Shalimar's readings through it and making adjustments. If I can get it to operate properly it should be able to locate the exact dimension matching her resonance readings."

"That's exactly what we need, if we can find a way to open the door to begin with," Adam explained. "Can you work from here? I think we all need to be together to do this."

"I agree and yes. Jesse's links between our systems have made it possible for me to be there and have access to everything on my system here, though without your good conscience I would be very concerned about that."

It was then that Jesse walked in. "What's this? I heard my name. Whatever it is…I didn't do it?"

"You most certainly did," Hank accused with a toothy grin, "and in this case I am most grateful."

"Jesse, I'll help Brennan with the kids," Adam turned to him. "Take the Helix and pick up Hank. You have time to get back before dinner. With our combined efforts we may have a working plan by morning."

Dinner was only slightly awkward thanks to the children. So much attention was spent on their care that little was directed at Shalimar.

_She watched in amazement at the way this family interacted. Soon a feeling began to fill her. More than anything she wanted this in her world. (Well,) she thought, (maybe not exactly. Jesse would make a great dad.) She smiled as she watched him with his wife and children._

Adam, Hank and the professor spent the evening working singularly on the dilemma before them.

In between the times she was called into the lab, Shalimar spent some of her time by the waterfall. Evie and Kitty alternated visits to make her feel as much at home as possible, engaging her in various conversations. When her feral nature kicked in, much later than their Shal's would have, and she began to feel the need for activity, Jesse programmed the Dojo with a series of sparring matches. Adam cleared her for some light work out so after gauging her abilities against holographic opponents, he wasn't surprised at her level of combat. She wasn't quite as strong as Shalimar but the natural ability was there. He offered some tips and spent time working one on one with her.

Brennan's level of anxiety prevented him from staying in one place too long. Not wanting to make Shalimar any more uncomfortable, he stayed away from her as much as possible. When she wasn't in the lab, he was; anxiously waiting to hear any news of their success in finding his wife. While she sparred with Jesse he found himself drawn to watch her. Though she didn't anticipate her opponent as well as Shalimar, she did have the same feral grace in her movements. He smiled at the memories of the many times he'd practiced with her and his heart began to ache for his wife all over again.

The night was long. Brennan tossed in fitful sleep after the sleepless night before. Dreams of his wife in various forms of trouble caused his frequent waking and many whispered prayers for her safety despite his wild imagination. At about 2 AM his mind was taken away from the fearful scenes playing in his head and turned to the gentle crying of his daughter. Thinking now only of her, he went in and took her in his arms; rocking gently as he tried to comfort her with his voice. Distress filled his heart as she began calling insistently for her mother.

_Shalimar heard the child's cries from her room down the hall. Her feral hearing and the otherwise silent home carried the calls that seemed to pierce her to the heart. After 5 minutes she found herself outside the child's door. Taking a deep breath and hardly believing she was about to do this she knocked lightly on the door. _

Brennan was relieved to hear the knock. Moving quickly to let Evie in, he stood shocked when he saw…"Shalimar."

_Her breath caught when Brennan opened the door, baby in arms and spoke her name. Glancing quickly to the floor she couldn't keep her eyes on his face. "I um…I heard her crying. I know she doesn't understand and well…I thought maybe I could…help."_

His daughter's whimpers in his arms turned to cries as she tried to push away from daddy to get to mommy. As he struggled to hold her he shook the shock from his mind and processed what she'd said. "Um,…well," he looked at his daughter's desperate face and back to the woman at the door. "Ok," he stepped aside as he saw Shalimar bravely step into the dimly lit room. Turning and intentionally not closing the door he gave in to Shawna's reaches for her mother.

_Shalimar reached out and took the child in her arms. She was very nervous and even afraid when she'd stepped into the room, but now…this child was so much like her own. Her mother's instinct kicked in and she pulled the child closer to her heart. Focusing on Shawna helped to distract her from Brennan's presence in the room. She walked slowly around the room, whispering comfort to the little girl in her arms. She watched as the child calmed and fell asleep in her arms. Only after she was sure she was really out, she laid her gently in her bed and put the blanket snuggly over her now relaxed body. Looking at her made her heart ache for her own son. _

Brennan watched in awe as this girl lovingly cared for his daughter. "Thank you," he whispered. He noticed the unshed tears behind her eyes as she turned to him.

_Shalimar smiled and moved toward the still opened door. "I'm glad I could help. I really should thank you. I…miss my son…so much." Her hands covered her face as she could no longer hold back the tears._

Very gently, Brennan let just his fingertips touch her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Adam, Hank and the professor will find a way to get you back." He saw her look up trying to smile as she nodded. "Would you like to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat or drink? I know Shalimar would sometimes sneak down to get a snack at about this time." When he saw the blankness in her face he quickly recanted. "It's ok. I understand if you don't want to."

"_No. I'd like that." Shalimar couldn't believe she'd said that. There was so much different about this man that she really didn't feel the need for fear. She turned and walked into the hall, inexplicably hoping he would follow. _

Brennan turned once more to check on his daughter, then followed Shalimar into the hall and closed the door. In the kitchen he offered her a chair at the table and set about finding that snack. Nervousness on both parts seemed to diminish as they began speaking about the children. The differences between this girl and his wife were stark. Yet he found his interest in her wellbeing almost as strong. "Evidently, all our kids don't exist in your world…at least maybe not yet."

"_No, just Shawn. I hope he's ok."_

Brennan tensed as his next thoughts surfaced. "Jesse told me that Shawn is yours and…Brennan's. Were you in love with him at one point?"

_Shalimar's feelings now were really confused. Feelings of hate and fear began to arise at the mention of his name yet she'd been sitting here speaking with him for almost an hour. Not really him but his counterpart and her feelings for them seemed…poles apart. She looked down into the mug in her hands as she whispered her response. "No."_

Brennan's eyes opened in wide shock as he now faced that which he'd suspected but refused to acknowledge. "He…"

"_It started a long time ago." Shalimar could sense this man's rage beginning to build. She fought her instincts to run and hide from him and tried instead to dismiss the problem. "I try to fight him every time but I'm just not strong enough…I have no choice."_

"My God, he still...?" It came out harder than he'd intended. Brennan stood from his seat and walked to the sink keeping his back to her as he fought to cage the rage he felt build as his knuckles turned white on the counter's edge. Taking a deep breath he restrained himself and softened his voice. "It's not your fault. You always have the choice. I can't believe that I'd ever do that." He hung his head in shame of the possibility.

_Shalimar felt her fear melt away. She stood and walked up behind him. Gently laying her hand on his shoulder she whispered, "You wouldn't." When he turned she looked into his eyes and saw all the lost sorrow in them. After a moment she stepped back. "I'd better turn in, now. Goodnight, Brennan." _

Brennan watched in stunned silence as she turned and walked out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 9

_Evie insisted on a stop at her clinic. "I have an idea." Pulling a small syringe and vial from the cabinet she turned to Shalimar. "This will give Shawn an allergic reaction. He'll get blotchy and welted but it won't hurt him. Inject him and wait for the reaction. It should take about ten minutes. Then call for help. Tell them it's a reaction to the shot he got today. They'll call me in and I'll insist he be brought to the clinic. At least that gets you both out of the club." She filled and capped the syringe and gave it to Shalimar to hide._

Shalimar smiled and hugged her. "Evie, you're brilliant in any dimension."

_Evie led her to within a block of the club. With a hug for luck, she left her and went back home to await the call. _

When Shalimar got to the club it was in full swing. The music pounded and the lights flickered. People were dancing and laughing all around her. The club looked right but the atmosphere wasn't as relaxing as it usually is for her. Before walking much passed the entrance she scanned the place for familiar faces. Lisa was behind the bar so that's where she headed first.

_Lisa looked up and panicked. Quickly, covering her fear she smiled until the blonde came closer. When she knew she was close enough for her to hear her she leaned toward her. "Shalimar, what are you **doing** here? It's too dangerous. I warned you yesterday. You have to get out. You can't stay. If Brennan finds you, he'll…"_

"Don't worry, Lisa." Shalimar had already decided it wouldn't be a good idea to waste time trying to explain that she wasn't who she thought she was. Playing this one out in character was her best option. "I came to get Shawn. I'm getting him out of here."

"_What? Are you sure? This is really risky? If it doesn't work, he'll kill you himself." _

Lisa's loyalty and fear were strong enough for Shalimar's senses to pick up in the crowded room. Suddenly, hersenses tingled with new detection. He was coming up behind her. She smiled at Lisa when she noticed the woman tried to mask her fear. "Don't worry," she whispered fighting her feral urges to turn at the danger that approached. She felt his hands only a fraction of asecond before he spun her around. The first reaction she couldn't stop was…love. She really missed Brennan and now he was standing before her. (God he looks gorgeous dressed like that.) She let her eyes wander over his black suit and shirt for just a second.

"_Shalimar," Brennan smiled slyly then forced his fingers through her hair and crushed her lips with his. With his eyes closed for the moment he didn't see hers shine golden then return to brown before he released her. _

(Definitely not my Brennan.) Shalimar could taste the whiskey in his mouth but knew he wasn't drunk. Brennan could hold his liquor. Fighting urges again she remained passive at his assault.

"_I knew you'd come back but I really didn't expect you to sneak in until morning. What's the matter? Kilmartin finally had enough of my leftovers and sent you back? Come on." Not giving her a chance to respond he wrapped his arm solidly around her waist and led her through the door in the back. _

She noticed the room he'd taken her to, was once Lisa's office. (Must be his, now.) Then she heard something coming from upstairs. Her mother's instincts kicked in as she heard a baby crying. Pulling away from his solid hold she turned back toward the door he'd just closed.

"_Oh no you don't. Come back here." Pulling her to him he sat on the edge of his desk and locked her between his long legs, his arm around her back and other hand pulling her hair until she looked up at him. "I've had just enough to drink to think that your being rejected by him is sexy. I'll comfort you and show you the difference between us. He can't satisfy you with all his soft words and touches. Ferals need a firmer hand," he pulled her hair again causing her head to fall back as far as it could go. Leaning in he bit and nipped at her neck. Feeling her push her hands against his chest, he chuckled. "You can't get away from me. You never could. I would think you'd stop trying and just take it the way I give it to you." He pulled her closer and took her lips wildly._

Slowly using more and more of her strength she pushed until she had him off her lips enough for her to speak into his mouth. She had to make this look real. "No, please. I want to see Shawn. He's crying."

"_He's been crying for hours," Brennan answered as he reclaimed her. _

Pushing again she got him just far enough off. "I need to see him. Please," she begged.

"_I've got everything you need right here." He returned to biting at her neck. "When I'm done with you, then you can go up there."_

_Lisa had followed, worried about her friend. Overhearing part of the conversation, she knew what Shalimar was in for. Brennan had taken advantage of her often enough as well but her love for the club and determination to see his downfall kept her in her position until the day she would see him ruined. She was strong and could handle it. Every time she saw Shalimar leave after an encounter with him she noticed a little more of the light in her eyes fade. The feral wasn't as strong willed as she was and she didn't know how much more her friend could take. She had to save Shalimar, this time. Turning back to the bar she spoke softly to the only other person in the bar she trusted. Ted, the other bartender who had been with her for years before Brennan's take over understood what he needed to do and set out looking for the patrons drunk enough to unwittingly help him. Lisa went back to the_ _office door and waited. Before long she heard just what she needed. Turning the door knob, she burst into the room unannounced. "Brennan, you have to come quick!"_

"_I'm a little busy here, Lisa. Get out." Brennan held up an electrified hand in threat._

"_No, you have to come out here!" He'd shocked her before. His threats held little weight with her. She'd become too used to it. "They'll tear the place apart!" Lisa met Shalimar's eyes for an instant before looking back at the now very agitated elemental._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_There's a fight on the floor. It started out small but more and more are getting involved. You have to stop it!"_

_Sighing in annoyance, he pushed Shalimar away from him and straightened his suit jacket. "Go up to Shawn now. I'll take care of this and then come find you again. Be ready for me," he ordered and left the office._

"_Shalimar, I did all I could now. Please get out of here." Lisa begged as she looked out the door to see that there were no guards._

"No, Lisa. I have a plan. I'm going to get Shawn and then we'll both get out. Dr. Evie is going to come and help."

"_Dr. Evie?" Lisa turned knowing she must have heard wrong. "What can she do?"_

Shalimar smiled. "Don't worry. Thanks for the distraction." She touched her arm then ran for the stairs. Moving as quickly as she could she followed the sound and soon stood before a door. She could sense the child. There was a familiarity there but also something very strange. This was a boy, not her little Shawna. Suddenly feeling hesitant she had to force herself to reach for the handle. Once inside her motherly instincts took over and she rushed to the side of the crib. Inside she saw the child, sobbing and red faced. She picked him up the instant he reached for her. Holding him close she soothed the child enough to sit with him on her lap. She had to work fast. Her feral hearing told her the brawl in the club was settling down. Taking the syringe from her pocket, she injected the child then replaced the syringe in its hiding place. Holding the child close she whispered gentle words to him as she rocked him. Slowly she noticed him getting more and more agitated, until finally he was crying again. Within minutes she sensed Brennan approaching. Not giving him the time to speak as he walked in she began to rant. "You left him like this? How could you? Look at him. He's in pain."

_Brennan moved quickly toward her and peered at their son. "He wasn't like this earlier. What is it?" _

"It's a reaction, probably to the shot he had, yesterday. And it's bad. He needs his doctor!" Shalimar insisted, trying to hold the very agitated child.

_Brennan turned on her. "This is your fault. If you hadn't left, you would have caught this sooner." He moved to the door and called down the hall. When the man arrived he gave orders for him to go get the baby's pediatrician. Turning back to Shalimar he grinned evilly. "Well, our fun will have to wait. The doctor will check him and then I'll come back for you. Stay here till then."_

Shalimar heard the key turn in the lock as he left the room. _(That was close. He's so…but he's not my Brennan. Brennan would never…this baby is so like Shawna…I wonder if she's sleeping well tonight.)_ Shalimar could do nothing now but wait and follow the plan as she gently shhh'd and rocked the baby in her arms knowing that the man she loved would be doing the same with their daughter.

_Within an hour she heard the lock click again. The door opened and Evie walked in followed by two guards._

Shalimar met her eyes as she rushed to the baby's side.

"_Oh, my God!" she exclaimed startling everyone in the room, Shal included. "Look at this child. He needs to be in the clinic." Turning to the guard closest to her she demanded, "Why didn't you bring him to the clinic and call for me to meet you, there?! This is a serious reaction. If it's not handled properly, he could die!" Her eyes bore into the man demanding an answer. _

"_I was only following orders, Doctor. We were told to bring you here." The man was clearly frightened by the forcefulness of the tone, from this woman. _

"_Now, follow these orders. Go get Brennan, now!" She watched as the man bolted for the door, the other standing his ground at the entrance but turning his back to the room. Evie smiled and winked at Shalimar._

_Within moments, Brennan walked into the room. His jacket was missing and his shirt was suspiciously opened; the stench of cheap perfume wafting around him_.

"_What's the problem, Doctor?" Brennan's voice conveyed his annoyance at being disturbed._

"_This child is having a severe reaction to the shot. I explained this might happen and sent warning to look out for it. Had I been called when it began I could have stopped it from getting this bad. But now…" Evie straightened and looked into the father's eyes. "I need him in the clinic. I can't do anything here."_

"_No, he stays here." Brennan turned and took a step toward the door._

"_Ok," Evie crossed her arms as she turned her back on the child and fully faced his uncaring father. "When I sign his death certificate, his blood will be on your head." Her voice was firm, with a coolness that stopped Brennan in his tracks._

_Brennan turned and met Evie's eyes looking for any sign of deception. When he found she was staring him down without so much as a twitch of fear, he turned looked at his son for only a moment. "Fine," he conceded. "Billy, Joe, take Shawn and the good doctor to her clinic. Bring him home when she releases him."_

"_It won't be until at least late morning," Evie called out. "I want to make sure he's completely over it before I let him come back here." Her voice was strong and her eyes set as she returned Brennan's stare._

"_Fine," he finally agreed with slight humor at the thought (of all the people who cower around me this slight woman has the nerve to stand up to me.)_

Shalimar moved quickly to his side and grabbed at his arm. "Please, Brennan. Let me go with him. I have to know he'll be ok. Please," she begged, putting on as much of a show as she could.

_Brennan looked at her then remembered the woman he'd just been rudely taken away from. Raising his hand and wiping the feeling from his lips he decided he wanted to return to her. Shalimar would have to wait until tomorrow for his attentions. Staring into her eyes he called out, "Billy, take two others with you. Keep an eye on Shalimar. She's slick." He reached down to grab her head. "Get some rest while you're there. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He crushed his lips to hers before turning and leaving the room._

_The clinic was deserted this time of night. Evie turned off the alarms and only turned on the lights in the section they needed. She took Shawn into a room and administered a sedative to make him sleep as the affects of the injection Shalimar gave him wore off. Shalimar was allowed in the room with them as Billy and the others were ordered by the doctor to wait in the hall. "He'll be ok. Now, how do we get away from them?" _

Shalimar smiled slyly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Leave them to me. Just stay here and lock the door until I'm done. I don't want one of them using you against me."

"_Shalimar, wait…" Evie called in vain as she saw Shalimar close the door behind her. Rushing over, she did as she was told and spied through the small glass to see what was happening. Thinking nothing at first, she saw Shalimar walking up to Billy, the conversation muted because of the closed door. She watched as Shalimar seductively ran her hand up Billy's arm and onto his neck. What happened next was so fast and unexpected that Evie wouldn't have been able to take her eyes from it even if she had wanted to. Punches and kicks, men doubled over in pain and bodies thrown unconscious to the floor, it was all over in only a few seconds though in the slow motion her brain was registering it, seemed to be forever. Evie quickly unlocked the door when she saw Shalimar smile at her from the other side of the glass. "Shal, that was…" her voice full of wonder._

"The easy part…" Shalimar looked around the room and pulled a chair from the corner. "Sit down."

"_Why?"_

"I'll have to tie you up so it doesn't look like you were involved. I don't want Brennan taking revenge. This one is nothing like mine. I've caused a lot of trouble for you and taking Shawn will only make it worse."

"_No." Evie walked up to her. "I'm going back with you."_

"But Brennan will come after you, here."

"_I don't need to come back here. Jesse and the others need me more."_

Shalimar smiled as a thought hit her. "Anyone in particular beside Jesse?" Her voice dripped with teenage teasing and she giggled as Evie turned red.

"_You can tell?" Evie was suddenly horrified. "Please tell me it's because of your feral senses and it's not that obvious."_

This only made her giggle more. "Don't worry. I don't think you'll have to wait much longer to see he feels the same way." She turned and cradled the sleeping child in her arms. "Let's get Shawn to Jesse and report what's happened. Then we have to get some sleep. We'll have plenty of fallout to deal with tomorrow. If this guy feels for his son the way mine feels for his daughter, nothing will matter but getting him back.

Evie shook her head. "He doesn't feel anything for his son, just his pride. He won't let this go without a fight."

Shalimar looked with all seriousness into her eyes. "He can fight…but I don't intend to let him win."

_On their way back they called in and Jesse sent for Adam. Now the two men paced the cavern as they waited for the girls to show. It was now the middle of the night and there was a hushed commotion at the entrance. Running toward it, they saw Evie walking alone up the trail. In the darkness of the mountain they couldn't see Shalimar behind her until she'd entered the cave. Jesse gasped as he saw her smiling at him, a wrapped bundle in her arms. Quickly moving to her, he reached out and moved the blanket, revealing the child's face. "This is Shawn?" Gently he took the bundle from her arms and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he whispered. _

"We're fine, Jess." She had been touched by the gentleness of this rebel fighter as he looked into the face of his enemy's child. A child born of violence and fear but to the woman he loved. Her heart lurched as she felt she was bringing the child home.

_Adam moved to Evie's side. In his concern and relief to see her he hadn't even given the thought to his hands as they reached for hers…until he saw her look at them. Suddenly, his mind registered the soft skin of her hands. Denying the instinct to quickly release her he kept her hands in his as he spoke softly. "Evie, are you…ok?" When her eyes moved up and looked into his he found that he was suddenly lost in them. _

Shalimar sensed the tension beside her and turned. Smiling at distant memories of her world, she answered the question, Evie was unable to. "She was amazing. The mission was smooth as silk thanks to her."

_Evie shyly turned away from Adam and followed Shalimar and Jesse as they entered the cavern. Her heart pounded as Adam released her hands only to rest one of his on her elbow as they walked._

_Jesse took the child into his quarters and placed him gently on the middle of his bed. He returned to the others as they sat at a table. "Tell me what happened."_

The girls related the story with as much detail as possible. Shalimar made sure they understood it was Evie's plan that made everything so simple. She also told them about Lisa's timely help.

_The men were amazed as Evie elaborated on the fight she's witnessed, Shalimar merely mentioning she took care of the guards, but not how._

"_Are you alright?" the doctor in Adam kicked in. "Maybe you should let me check you out." He stood and waited for her, furrowing his brow in frustration as Shalimar turned and chuckled at him. _

"Some things are constant in the universe." She followed more out of habit than need.

_Jesse watched Shalimar walk away then turned to find Evie staring at him. They were close enough for him to know she was worried…about him. He couldn't hold her gaze as he looked at his hands folded on the table. _

"_Jess, talk to me," she implored._

"_I'm so scared for her," Jesse finally said at length. "She's there in a world alone…surrounded by strangers who are just like us." He chuckled mirthlessly at his own words. "It sounds so crazy. It's a nightmare and I just can't wake up." Jesse finally looked up at her._

_Evie's heart broke at the lost little boy in his eyes. She moved closer and pulled his head to her shoulder as she held him in a comforting embrace. "Shal will be ok, Jess. Just from the way this girl has been talking, her…family…" she tried to be as delicate as possible, "is different. I really think Shalimar is safe with them." Evie opened her eyes and looked across to the med lab. Through the opening she caught a glimpse of Adam as he walked from one side to the other. "I believe her when she says that they're different. From the scan I did, I could tell she comes from a very loving environment. Our Shal will be safe in it. She would have only been afraid in the beginning. By now she's ok…I'm sure." Evie released him as she felt him lift his head. She smiled as he looked at her then gently kissed her cheek._

"_What would I do without you, Evie?" Jesse hugged her._

"_Well, you don't get the chance to find out. I have to move in, now." She felt him hug her tighter._

When Shalimar was released by the good doctor, she returned to Jesse and Evie at the table. "Jess, we caused a lot of trouble tonight. When those guards return without us…"

"_I know," he nodded his head. "I'll have to make sure our details go out in groups and add extra security here. Don't worry," he smiled at her. "We'll be ok."_

"Evie can't go back to her apartment. He'll be looking for her." Shalimar turned and looked at her partner.

_Jesse turned and shared a smile with his friend then looked back to Shalimar. "Evie knows she's safe here." When he saw her nod he stood. "We all need to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day."_

_Adam left and promised to return with anything he heard. Evie was given quarters and made comfortable for the night. After Jesse saw she was taken care of, he turned to Shalimar. "You could go in and sleep with Shawn. The sedative Evie gave him should keep him out. He won't bother you." He saw her begin to shake her head and insisted. "Really, it's ok, Shal. I can bunk with Pete and the guys. After your mission…you should rest."_

Shalimar saw the uncertainty cross his face. She smiled with the knowledge that she could read this Jesse almost as well as the other. "Nothing happened, Jess." She tried to reassure him. "Don't worry," her arms circled his neck as she embraced him, laying her head on his shoulder as he returned the gesture in kind. "You were right about him. He's…evil. I didn't want to believe everything you said about him."

"_Hey, now," he tightened his hold on her slightly, not wanting to scare her off. It felt so good to have her in his arms even in this situation. "He isn't your husband. You've got me convinced. Don't go getting confused yourself." He smiled when he felt her chuckle. Sobering a little he added, "The next few days will clear up any confusion._

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, but there was no other way to get Shawn out."

"_No, don't be. You did it the best possible way. No one got hurt and there didn't need to be any dangerous rescues. It was swift and clean. This team you have must really be something."_

Shalimar was quiet for a few seconds. "They are," she whispered at length then pulled away from him. "I'm going to turn in now. Good night, Jess."

"_Good night, Shal."_

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 10

The next morning Adam announced they had a working theory. Work would continue but they might be ready for a trial by mid afternoon. Brennan spent much of his morning in the lab trying to follow the progress Adam was making. During a badly needed break from trying to understand what they were talking about, Brennan wandered toward the kitchen. Passing the dojo he overheard Jesse's conversation.

"Shalimar, you have a lot of ability. Your feral nature gives you an edge I couldn't teach you. All I did was show you a few moves. You just have to believe in yourself. Trust in the fact that you can do whatever you want."

"_But, Jess, I'm not trained like your Shalimar. I can't fight anyone like that. She's strong."_

"For a feral, strength is secondary. Your abilities will work for you. You just have to trust them. You need to gain a little confidence in yourself. How about if I program a few random opponents, like last night? You can see what you're capable of without my help. If you get scared, I'll stop the simulation. Just try to rely on your instincts. The moves will be there."

Brennan saw the doubt in her face as she gave in. He remembered their conversation from the night before. The things she revealed evoked anger as well as fear for her. Knowing his wife, he knew what Jesse told her was true. Taking only a moment to make his decision, he turned and headed to his room.

Fifteen minutes later Evie stood, arms crossed, in the hall as Brennan came down the stairs. "Brennan, what are you up to? That's not your usual choice in dress clothes."

"No, you're right. This isn't really me is it?…but that's the point." He touched her shoulder as he looked into her confused face. "Don't worry, Evie, and I suggest you stay out of my mind for the next little bit. You won't like what you read and I don't want you hurt." Brennan smiled and winked as he stepped away.

Evie watched as he turned to walk away from her and called out to stop him. "Brennan, wait!"

Not turning and just raising a hand in silence he continued on his way.

**Adam, Brennan's about to do something terrible. I think you should get out here.**

Adam stopped talking mid sentence and looked out toward the hall. "Excuse me," he offered as he hurried out the door. "Brennan!" He stopped him just as he passed the lab door. He saw Brennan turn and sensed Evie quickly coming up behind him.

"Woman, you're fast," Brennan smiled half-heartedly at her over Adam's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Adam's voice left no doubt he expected a very good answer.

"Jesse's trying to get Shalimar to have a little more confidence in her fighting ability. I'm going to help." Brennan's nonchalance didn't fool Adam for a minute.

"Dressed like that? All you're going to do is scare her more. She'll only see the other Brennan. How's that going to help?"

"Look. I don't know what she told you but last night she told me that he…rapes her every time she goes to see her son." Brennan had to inhale deeply to retain his restraint on his caged anger and frustration. "She feels she can't fight him, so she doesn't. I want to show her that she can. If she goes back I don't want her to have to go back to a life of not being able to say 'no'." His voice strained and cracked.

"But this girl is a frightened feral most of the time. If you go in there and corner her…" Adam stops and shakes his head. "I don't want to even think about it. This is too dangerous, Brennan. She'll tear you to pieces because I know you won't really fight back and hurt her. What happens then?"

"Well," Brennan taps his hand on Adam's arm. "I guess I'll have to rely on the two of you to put me back together." He gave a lopsided grin as he winked at Evie. "Besides if Shal's there now and he tries anything with her, you know she's gonna give him hell. This Shal has to be able to do the same if she hopes to survive. Don't worry."

Adam felt Evie slip her hand into his. There was nothing he could do and he knew she'd sensed his unease about the situation but…he could see that Brennan was determined and if he stopped to take the time to really think about it, he'd realize that Brennan was right. This is exactly what she needed. Seeing that she could beat opponents was one thing but she really needed to know that she could beat him. "You'd better tell Jesse what's going on." He kissed his wife's head then returned to the men waiting in the lab.

Jesse was watching Shalimar as she fought a would-be mugger in an alley. He closed his eyes as Evie called to him. Her methods gave him all the information in the seconds it took Brennan to come up behind him. He turned and looked into his determined face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Brennan wasn't backing down. "Don't tell her anything. Just change the alley to a bedroom and lock the door. Let it only open for me. Then do me a favor and go help with the kids or something."

"No way. I'm staying right here."

"It's not gonna be pretty, Jess."

"I'm not leaving, Brennan. Once you have her trapped and fighting there's no telling if she'll be able to stop before you're dead. She'll need Jesse to come in and calm her down."

Brennan stared hard into his friend's face. Seeing that Jesse wasn't going to back down, he relented. "Fine but don't try and be her knight in shining armor. She needs to fight me herself."

"Yeah, I got that part." Jesse returned Brennan's nod of agreement and turned to reprogram the computers.

_In seconds, Shalimar found herself panting and looking around a plain looking bedroom. "Jesse?" she called out but got no answer. Her heart rate settled from the fight as she walked around this new area. "Jesse, what's going on?" As she reached for the door she found it locked. Suddenly a voice from the other side caught her attention. _

"I don't want to be disturbed. Is that clear?"

_She knew that voice. It must just have been Brennan in another part of Sanctuary. But he sounded very close. She stepped back as the door knob turned and the door began to open. Her heart sunk as she saw Brennan walk in. Dressed all in black and staring at her, he stepped into the room. "Brennan, what…what are you doing?" _

"That's a stupid question. I thought I told you to be ready for me when I got here." He turned and locked the door.

_Familiar feelings of dread and hopelessness began to assault her mind. (This isn't a good simulation.) "Jesse!" she called out beginning to feel the desperation seep into her heart. "Jesse, this isn't good! You have to stop this!"_

Brennan walked closer and took off his jacket, throwing it onto a chair. "Kilmartin can't help you. He hides like a coward…but don't worry. I'll find him one day and put an end to his pathetic resistance."

_Shalimar continued to back away from him as he slowly approached. (Find him? No! This can't be. How could I have gotten back? How could I be here?) Frantically, she began looking around the room for a way out. There were no windows and the door was locked. (But maybe…) Without further thought Shalimar ran for the door. But when she felt him catch her she began crying and struggling in his arms. "No, let me go!"_

"I don't think so," Brennan held her as she struggled. Even though he was so convinced that this was the right course of action to help her, he fought to keep in character when all he wanted to do was hold and comfort her. Lifting her up against a wall and pressing his body against hers he had her trapped. Though she struggled she wasn't really fighting him off. Even with weaker feral abilities than his wife he knew she should be able to at the very least push him away from her. _(Come on, girl. Fight!) _his mind screamed. Brennan lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Keeping misplaced passion out wasn't a problem. He hated forcing her but still he pushed. He continued to kiss her for a few more seconds then moved his kisses to her neck. When she still didn't fight him he began roughly handling her sides. Leaning his full weight to hold her against the wall he reached down and pulled at her knees until they bent and her legs were stretched around him. Still she didn't fight. Dropping her legs he pulled away abruptly and let her fall to the floor. Reaching out he grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her toward the bed. "Come on, I don't feel like waiting any more."

_Shalimar's head was in a whirl. (This can't be happening. How did I get here? They must have opened the door and I was pulled back without warning. I'm here again and I can't get out. I can't get away from him. I have no choice.) (You always have the choice.) Brennan's voice came back to her. (Jesse said my instincts would work if I trusted them.)_

Brennan couldn't handle keeping up this charade very much longer. "I said I want you now!" He reached out and pulled at the hem of her shirt lifting it higher as she seemed frozen in place. When he looked back to her face he was shocked to see the glow of cat's eyes glaring back at him. Even though this is what he was waiting for, when he finally saw it he didn't react instantly. That second of stillness caused him to not block when her fist came across his face. Stumbling back he smiled at her but quickly remembered his part. "Well, you're finally gonna make this fun for us, huh? It's about time. It'll be just what I need to really put me in the mood." Brennan lunged toward her.

"_No!" Shalimar yelled as she sprang from her place and avoided his grab. "I won't let you take me again." She spun and tried to kick but Brennan was too quick._

He grabbed her leg and pulled her off balance. When they were still he had her securely in his arms with her back to him. "Who do you think you are?" he whispered in her hair. "I'll take you whenever I want." He moved his hand slowly across her stomach. "And when I've had enough of you, I'll pass you on to the other guys. They've been begging me for a shot at you."

_Shalimar's fear began to change. She pictured her Jesse in her head as the rage began to build. Soon it clouded her mind and clear thought was far from clear. Instinct took over as she growled loudly and tore from Brennan's hold. She began the next attack, not waiting for him to move on her again. Adrenaline fueled her actions as she fought him. Harder and harder she fought. The more hits she landed the harder she fought._

Jesse stood at his computer as he watched Shalimar turn feral and begin fighting off Brennan. He knew he couldn't stop them yet. She'd just begun and Brennan was still on his feet. She had to know she could do this. He watched and waited as Brennan took hit after hit.

Evie had joined the men in the lab, sitting off to one side, she knew she would need Adam near her when she felt the rise in fear she expected. When it happened she closed her eyes to try and contain her own reaction to the raw feelings that rubbed like sand paper over her mind and heart.

Charles stopped in mid sentence as he, too, began to feel the fear build and turn to rage. "I'm sorry, Adam. Just a moment." **He closed his eyes and slowly asked permission into Evie's mind. Slowly he walked toward her. He frowned to see her holding her daughter in her arms. He knew what he'd been sensing had affected the child as well. Evie looked at him and allowed him the knowledge of what was happening. He felt Shalimar's fear, Brennan's regret and Jesse's worry. He took her hands and together they shielded themselves and Nadene from the rage that was being wildly projected through Sanctuary. **When he once again joined the men in the lab he'd found that Adam had explained to Hank and they were silently waiting for him.

Brennan was used to thinking on his feet. He lived his life like that. But this was so different. He was fighting Shalimar. Well, not really, Shalimar…but really fighting. He'd reminded himself over and over that this was necessary. He forced himself to attack when she seemed to slow. He pulled his punches so he wouldn't really hurt her too much. Resisting his natural self preservation instincts wasn't as hard as having to hit and kick this woman. As she blocked another kick from him he noted her faster reflexes. This was helping. Then a thought struck him. He grinned and put up his hands before him.

_Shalimar's eyes widened as she saw the electricity sparkle around his fingers. She froze in fear._

Brennan saw the fear overtake her. _(This will all be for nothing if all he has to do is light up and she freezes like a deer in head lights.) _"There! I knew you'd back away from this. You may be able to throw a punch when your close but you'd never face me like this. You're a coward, Shalimar;" he taunted, "just like all the rest of that trash you call a resistance. This isn't fun anymore. Not when this is all I have to do to get you. Maybe I should let the others have you. You're not worth it. Once I get Kilmartin and kill him, I'll be done with all of you and then I can raise my son the way I want." Brennan saw her cringe at the mention of her son. "He won't be a coward like you. He'll grow up to be strong and fearless." He saw her face began to loose its petrified deer look as she squinted and focused her cat-eyes on him. "He'll grow up and work at my side, until he's ready to take over the family business."

_Shalimar stood in stark fear until he mentioned her son. The thought of Shawn being raised by his father was unacceptable to her. When he spoke about killing Jesse she'd gained more ire. His assertion that her son would grow up to be just like his father pushed her over the edge. She couldn't let that happen, no matter what. Without thought or instinct she leaped into the air and landed behind him. Before he could spin around she'd kicked the small of his back. _

With the wind knocked out of him he fell to his knees, the electricity extinguishing as he landed with a thud/ Trying to turn, he felt her fist impact his cheek. He was tired from the internal battle of his conscience as well as the farce with Shalimar. His mind began blanking on him. The next thing he knew he was on his back and Shalimar had just kicked his ribs.

Jesse was on his feet, not able to just sit as he forced himself to watch and not act. There was only so much of this charade he could take and he was well past his limit. When he saw Brennan go down and not get up in a reasonable amount of time he knew his friend was in trouble. "Adam!" Jesse called as he moved down the steps and toward the dojo.

"Jess?" Adam, Evie and Hank came running down the hall, knowing and fearing what they might find.

"She made a break through but in a few more minutes Brennan won't be around to know it." As Jesse approached his destination he saw Shalimar on her knees, straddling Brennan's chest, throwing punch after punch at her now unresponsive foe.

_With the force of every blow, Shalimar denounced his intentions. "You…will…not…have…my…son. He…will… never…be…like…you."_

Jesse turned and looked at Adam. "I have to go in and calm her down. If I just shut it down I'm not sure how she'll react." When he saw Adam's nod of agreement he turned back and commanded, "Sanctuary, let me in the program." Jesse found himself at the closed door. Throwing his weight against it, he forced his way in and called out her name. "Shalimar!" Cautiously stopping beside her he repeated her name and reached for her shoulders. "Shalimar, stop! You did it. Stop!"

_A voice seeped through the rage that clouded her mind. She snapped her head around at the sudden touch of her shoulders. Reacting without thought she twisted and grabbed the new assailant, throwing him to the ground._

When Jesse blinked he found Shalimar now straddling his chest poised with her fist in the air. "Wait, Shalimar! It's me. It's Jesse." He reached to grab her arm before it could come done on him.

"_Jesse?" her voice cracked as his voice began to register in her furry filled mind. When her eyes turned brown she looked into Jesse's face then turned to the bloody figure by her side. Slowly she stood as her eyes seemed glued to the unconscious man on the floor. Without resistance she allowed Jesse to pull her away and into his arms. "Jess?" she whispered as she turned and put her arms around his neck._

"Yeah, Shal. It's ok," he soothed. "I'm here. I've come for you. You're safe."

"_Jess, he…he was going to…I had to fight…" her voice was weak from the strain as exhaustion replaced the adrenaline that had fueled her. _

"I know. You did it. You've beaten him." Jesse felt her body collapse against him. Swiftly, he shifted and had her cradled in his arms. "Program off," he called out and watched as the room dissolved around him. He waited just long enough for the three doctors to move up the stairs then he quickly made his way to the lab. Knowing Brennan would be more than well taken care of he focused his attentions on the woman they had fooled into defending herself. _(I hope she'll understand when she wakes up.)_ He laid her in one of the beds and ran a quick scan before the others returned. He'd watched it all. He knew Brennan never really delivered a single solid punch but this was Shalimar…and she was pregnant. He had to make sure.

Adam made the quick determination that Brennan could be moved without further injury and nodded as Hank ably picked up the large elemental and carried his body to the lab. As he walked in, he looked for Jesse's report. He'd worked and lived with Jesse long enough to convey his questions without words.

"Exhaustion. She's fine. The baby's fine, too," Jesse reported as he moved to Brennan's side. "I wish there would have been another way."

"He'll be ok," Evie put her arm through his as they awaited the scan results.

"He looks worse than he really is," Adam was relieved to report. "Let's just make sure the kids don't come in before Evie's done, though."

Evie healed all of Brennan's wounds. He and Shalimar were left in the lab to sleep off their exertion as everyone tended to the business of fixing the situation they found themselves in. The professor updated those at the mansion as everyone was concerned for their friends. Hank and Adam took their theories out to the scene of the incident. Evie, Kitty and Jesse handled lunch for everyone and care of children. Shawna was the most difficult to occupy. It seemed as though her abilities were kicking in and she could sense her parents. Uncle Jesse had to take her outside just to get her to stop calling for them.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Hello. Yes, I am still here. I am sooo sorry about the gap in posting. Life is crazy and getting crazier. I was hoping to have this all up by now but everytime I think about posting my day turns chaotic. For any die hards I have left with me, here is the next 2 chapters. Remember, the different typing for the different worlds, bold is telepathic sending, and parenthesis italics is personal thought.

Thank you, Redhead2

Impossible

Chapter 11

_Reports had been coming in all day. Jesse sat with a few of the men as they reported the lasted happenings. A few wounded were brought in and Evie was kept busy in the lab. As afternoon drew on the increased activity contributed to the increase in injured. Adam had been called in when a report came in that caused the entire cavern to go into a frustrated panic. _

_Moments after he'd arrived, Pete was brought in with a gunshot wound to the back. After a quick evaluation Adam began the process of locating and removing the bullet. _

_Tommy went to make his report after he knew his friend was in good hands. "We were on patrol down by the club. It's crazy down there. A lot of people are going in and out. Pete and I thought we could get in closer and maybe hear some of what was going on. There are groups all over the city looking for us. The word on the street says there's a reward for who ever will dime us out."_

Shalimar turned a worried look to her friend.

_Jesse smiled and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry. No one will turn us in. He's tried this before. Most people in the city are oblivious to what's going on and our friends wouldn't be tempted by his offers. They know what he's like and won't turn on us."_

"_Pete decided to try and go in the alley beside the club. Thought he might get to hear something more. He was found and made a run for it. Guards chased him down the block and toward the park. They fired and he went down. With everything else going on, they just left him there. I ran up as soon as they were gone. Paul's group was patrolling the park and heard the shot. They got to us and brought him in."_

"_Don't worry, Tom." Jesse put a fatherly hand on the boy's shoulder. "The doctors will take care of him. Go rest before you have to go out again, but this time…stay away from the club." His last order was delivered with authority. He watched as the young man nodded and left the table. _

"Jesse, this is dangerous. With all the patrols, you're going to be found out."

"_I know," he whispered. "We'll just have to…" Jesse stopped and stood as Lisa stumbled into the main cavern. "Lisa!" Jesse bolted to her side taking her from the guard who was trying to help her. She had burn marks on her arms and upper body._

_Lisa saw Jesse coming closer. "Jess, thank God," a whisper was all her strength allowed as she fell into his arms and squealed from the pain._

_Jesse picked her up as gently as he could and took her quickly into the lab. _

_Evie assisted with her powers. Together she and Adam tended each one who came in. When she saw Jesse coming in with Lisa she ran to her side as she was placed on a table. _

"_Jess," Lisa grabbed his shirt as he put her down and began to straighten. She pulled until he was close enough to hear her, knowing that she hadn't the strength to speak plainly. "He…he wants…y.." The pain had finally won. The relief of making it to the caves and warning Jesse, took the last of her determination to keep from passing out. Her hand dropped to her side and her head lolled as her eyes closed. _

"Brennan…did this," Shalimar couldn't keep the sadness from her face as she just knew the wounds on her friend were caused deliberately by her husband.

_Her pain-filled whisper made Jesse turn. He saw the guilt playing behind the tears in her eyes and knew just what was going through her head. "Hey," Jesse took her shoulders and forced her to turn away from Lisa and look at him. "Yes, he did. Shalimar, this isn't your fault. You can't feel guilty about this."_

"But Jess, I know Brennan and what he can do. This is his work. He didn't just let someone beat her. He did this himself…with his powers. I just never really thought he'd be so…"

"_No. Now listen to me. You don't know this Brennan. He's not your husband. This man is cruel. He's evil and power obsessed. You don't really know what he is capable of."_

"And now I've caused him to want to come looking for you." Shalimar left the med area and moved closer to the fire pit.

_Jesse followed but was stopped by a group returning to report in. He listened to the report and gave instruction then walked up behind Shalimar. "He's got people all over the city. It seems he's watching our patrols as we watch him. With everyone coming and going it won't take him long to figure out where we are."_

Shalimar turned a panicked look to him. "He's going to try and kill you isn't he?" She began to feel a rock in the pit of her stomach.

"_Probably," he whispered. _

"I shouldn't have gone in there. I just wanted to get Shawn but now…" Shalimar paced as she ranted.

"_No, Shal, listen." Jesse took her arms and led her to a seat by the fire. "The way I see it, this is right. It's time for this to end. I have to face him."_

"But I've forced the situation. If I hadn't gone in there, you'd still be…"

"_A rebel force hiding in the belly of a mountain!" Jesse stretched his hands in the air. He lowered his voice with his arms. "I don't want to hide anymore, Shal. I want this over. We all do."_

"What have I done?" she whispered as she turned away.

"_You've given us hope. You've shown us that we can outsmart and out fight him. We can win and we will."_

_Images flashed through Shalimar's mind as she began to wake. (I'll take you when ever I want you.) Shalimar's head tossed. (Kilmartin can't save you.) She whimpered. (I'll find him and kill him.) A groan escaped her lips. (My son will not be a coward. He'll grow up just like me.) A growl echoed through the lab._

Adam had been alerted the moment she began to move. He called Jesse as he ran toward the lab. The last thing he needed was for her to think this Brennan was really the other. Adam and Jesse made the lab at about the same time and heard her whimpering.

Jesse moved quickly to her side. "Shalimar, wake up. It's ok, you're having a nightmare." He gently took her hand as he coaxed her awake.

"_Jess?" she called before her eyes opened. _

"I'm here, Shal." He smiled as she opened her eyes.

"_Jess, I had the most awful dream…" She took his hand and allowed him to help her sit up. Realizing she was in the lab she gasped and looked into his face. "I'm here? Why? What happened?"_

"Shal, now stay calm," Jesse tried.

_She began to slide off the bed. "No, it wasn't…I didn't really…" Slowly she turned and fear gripped her as the figure of the man in the other bed met her eyes. "He…he tried to…How did he get…"_

"Shal, let me explain. That's not the Brennan you think it is." Jesse stumbled as Shalimar pushed passed him.

_Hurrying around the beds she slowed as she neared his. "This isn't…?"_

"No, Shal. This is our Brennan."

"_What! Then why? Why would he do that to me? I was…" She stopped abruptly and closed her eyes refusing to admit her__fears. _

"He thought…"

"_Thought what?!" She spun around and faced Jesse, her anger plain as day. "Thought he'd have a little fun? Thought he'd see what it'd be like on the other side? Well, I don't think it was all that fun."_

"No, Shal. That's not it." Jesse persisted. "He wanted to prove to you that you can stand up to him. You don't have to be afraid. He wanted you to see that you could fight back."

_Shalimar's eyes went blank as she stared into her own thoughts. "I fought him. He attacked me and I didn't give in."_

"No, Shal. You didn't. You beat him." Jesse stopped as he saw her snap her head around to look at him. The stricken look made him almost gasp. "Shal?"

"_Jesse, it wasn't him. Jess, I…" _

He saw the tears fill her eyes as she turned back to Brennan's bed. "Shal, it's ok."

"_Ok?" she whispered. "How can you say that? I…" A shaky hand stretched out to graze the shoulder of the man she very nearly killed. "If you hadn't come in…I might have…"_

"I know." Jesse looked at Brennan then back to Shal when she'd turned. "But he's ok. Evie healed him."

Brennan slowly began to emerge from the deep slumber he'd been in as his body recuperated. Voices around him began to get louder. Images of the recent past began to flash in his mind. Without the full waking realization of what was happening and what was past he began to react to some of the images.

Jesse turned back to his friend on the bed as he heard him begin to mumble. To his side he only half noticed that Shalimar had stepped back in fear. He moved closer to Brennan as he seemed to be reacting to whatever he was imagining. As Brennan's body began to thrash, he reached out to still his shoulders. He could only make out a few words but knew he must be reliving the whole ordeal. "Brennan, hey…wake up. It's ok. She's fine. Shalimar's fine. Wake up."

With a start, Brennan snapped his eyes opened. He panted as Jesse's face came into focus. "Jess?"

"Yeah, Bro."

"Shalimar?"

"She's ok." Jesse looked over his shoulder at the woman behind him. He stepped away as she slowly moved closer.

"_Brennan," she whispered through her tears._

"I…I'm sorry," he closed his eyes. His shame forcing him to hide from her the only way he physically could at the moment.

"_No, Brennan, Jesse explained." She reached out and gently touched his hand as it lay on his stomach. "I…I understand." _

He looked back into her eyes, so soft and forgiving. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you,…or the baby?" He saw her shake her head but turned to Jesse for reassurance.

"No, Brennan. She's fine. I don't think you landed a single blow." Jesse turned a proud look to the girl at his side. "She wiped the floor with you, though." He smiled at the slight blush that colored Shal's cheeks as she turned her eyes back to the floor.

Adam moved closer when Brennan had begun to wake. Taking this opportunity to interrupt now, he came into his view. "Well, it's about time. I was beginning to think you'd given up on us."

Brennan slowly began to rise. "Adam…can I…?"

"Yeah, Evie took care of you, but you know the routine. Take it easy." He placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"What about…?" Brennan glanced at Shalimar quickly then back to Adam.

Adam didn't wait for him to finish. He was excited about his news and knew everyone would want to move on it as soon as possible. "I think we have a working plan. Hank's device seems to be in working order and we decided it would be prudent to run a test. We need you for that. Mother Nature doesn't seem interested in giving us another storm so we need you to play her part. Do you feel up to it?"

Brennan stood and raised a hand as coils of electricity danced around his fingers. "Absolutely."

"Good. Let's go to the computer center and we'll go over the plan with everyone."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 12

_Everyone who couldn't fight was taken further into the mountain to an area that Greg could seal off. With his molecular abilities to work with rock he'd been creating a safety zone for a while now, anticipating just such a need. Once all the elderly, young and those who weren't fighters were safely hidden from the enemy, Greg returned and reported to Jesse._

"_Good job!" Jesse pat his shoulder. "We'll all be able to fight knowing he can't get to any of the innocents." He called in all the patrols and just kept a front line hidden around the road leading from town. As people came in and reported he began to get an idea of the force he was dealing with. _

_Arty and John were the last patrol to check in. "It's not gonna to be easy, Jess," Arty reported. _

"_He's got non mutants with guns and about the same number of mutants as we do," John added. "His guns out-number ours."_

_Arty tried to keep his voice low. "I also saw Devon McKnight go into the club a few hours ago." _

_Jesse's face grew dark as the few with him hearing the report went wide-eyed with new panic, a few of the younger ones unwisely running off to spread the news._

Shalimar alone, stood unaffected by the intelligence. She looked around as people began gathering, her instincts telling her of their increased anxiety before any were close enough to voice it. She looked at Jesse and her heart pulled in a new worry. It was only when he was new in Sanctuary that she saw that look of doubt on Jesse's face. He'd quickly grown out of self-doubt and into the confident, capable man she knew and admired. Could this one still doubt himself? (Not after the way he's led his people. This Jesse is just as confident. It's this Devon guy. He must really be a threat.) "Jesse?" she leaned toward him in concern and touched his arm.

_Jesse heard her voice and it drew him from the depth of thought and inner struggle he was having himself. Looking around he noticed that people were gathering. He'd have to say something. If they thought he was worried they'd lose their confidence in him and in themselves. Their courage had always been their edge. If they doubted now they'd be lambs to the slaughter. He looked into Shalimar's eyes; drawing from them the love and strength he needed to stand tall. He covered her hand with his for a moment. "Devon is my cousin," he began remorsefully. "We were like brothers growing up, but… we had a falling out and now…he hates me."_

"Oh, Jesse, I'm sorry." Shalimar didn't remember Jesse ever speaking of a Devon but life was different here. If this Jesse went through that kind of hurt then she hurt for him.

_Before he could say any more, there was a growing crowd around them. He could hear their worries being circulated. He had to stop the fear before it could defeat them. When everyone was there he held up his hands to silence them. "Come on, people. Listen. Don't panic."_

"_Panic?" someone yelled. "Jesse, Devon could bring the mountain down around us! Everyone will be killed in one attack!" The mumbling in the crowd got louder._

"_No! Quiet! Stop!" Jesse stepped up onto a chair and had to yell to silence those around him. "He's not that powerful! Don't let fear run your imaginations!" When they had settled his voice took on the authority and control he hoped to convey to everyone…and himself. "He'll have to be the one we focus on first. I'm sure Mulwray is counting on us being afraid of what Devon can do. His people will be, too. If we can take him out, this fear will shift camps, then we'll have our advantage."_

"_But how do we take him out?" another called out. "We can't get close enough to him to do any damage." _

"_I can," A small voice called out from the back. Everyone turned and watched in silence as Evie came out of a side passage and moved through the parting group. _

_Adam was standing at the entrance to medical when he turned white at the sound of the familiar voice. It was more than concern that forced his feet to follow her to the front._

"_Evie, no," Jesse shook his head as she came closer. He stepped off the chair as she stopped before him. "It's too dangerous."_

"_I'm the only one here who could get close enough to him. If I can get him thinking about …me…" she put her head down, unable to completely hide the shame of what she was offering. "He'll let his guard down."_

"_Then what?" Adam couldn't hold back this new fear any longer. (How could she even think about this?) "I'm sorry. You're a wonderful doctor and you've already proven your bravery in getting Shawn out. But if he attacks you…"_

_Evie couldn't handle the pull her heart was feeling. At the same time it stung from the hurt of his disbelief in her. "I can handle it," she snapped giving him only a glance then abruptly turning her back and facing Jesse again. "He won't hurt me, Jess. You know that." _

"_Jesse!" Tim called as he ran into the cavern. He didn't stop running until he was standing before his leader. Panting hard he made his report. "They're coming. Putting telepaths in the advance groups to give us our intel was brilliant. They reported an army about 75 strong on its way. ETA is about 2 hours."_

_Jesse could hear the murmuring in the cavern rise with the people's adrenaline. "OK, LISTEN!" He was up on his chair and commanding attention. "This will work. We can do this."_

"_What about McKnight?" a still fearful voice called out._

"_Leave Devon and Mulwray to me. Everyone steer clear of both of them. You all have your orders. Be strong and carry them out. This will all be over by morning and we'll be celebrating our victory. Now go get ready!" He watched as his people began moving about, no longer focused on one person but preparing to face the entire enemy force. _

_When he stepped down from the chair he saw Evie, Shalimar and Adam looking to him each with a different concern in their eyes. With a slight nod he motioned for them to follow. He led them to his room and held back the curtain as they all entered. _

_Adam once again moved to face Evie. "You can't do this. It's too dangerous. They'll kill you and keep advancing. We need you in medical." When he saw her just look down and not turn from him he began to feel she'd seen his point. He hoped._

Shalimar took in everything that happened in the cavern with concern and amazement. She knew the huge problem fear could cause. She'd reveled in the pride she'd felt as Jesse took control. Now she felt the need to be included. "I'll go with her." Smiling as Evie looked at her she added, "We made a great team."

"_No, Shal. You can't." Jesse watched her smile fade as she turned to him. "Devon knows Shal's with me. He hates us." He saw the questions in her eyes. "It's a long story. If he sees you with her, she wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_He won't trust her anyway." Adam turned to Jesse but put a gentle hand on Evie's shoulder to soften his words. "After helping Shalimar get away with Shawn, Brennan would have spread the word that she was with us."_

"_We'll just have to come up with something else," Jesse began. _

_Evie couldn't stand the battle she'd been fighting since Adam first hurt her with his words in the cavern. He caused doubt to weave its way through her mind as she began to question the conviction that made her come forward in the first place. Finally making a decision, she banished the questions and pulled away from Adam. "Jesse, we don't have time for something else. You know what Devon can do if he gets too close. If I leave now I can get to him before he's close enough to do any damage."_

_As Jesse fell silent in consideration, Adam felt his relief turn back to panic. "But Evie, you can't. He'll…"_

_Evie's heart constricted from the hurt of his doubt in her. Turning to face him her glare was firm but she couldn't keep the moisture from glistening in her eyes. "You don't know what I can do," she snapped. "And no matter what you've heard about us, you don't know what he'll do to me. I'm the only one who knows everything that happened that night. I'm the only one who even stands a chance of stopping him." Before the tears could fall and her voice betrayed her she turned back to her leader._

_Adam stood shocked at her attack. What she'd said made him realize that he really didn't have the right to hold her back, but couldn't she see he was afraid for her. (Afraid for her or of losing her?) he was forced to ask himself. Realizing either way he lost, he could do nothing but let her go…and his heart broke._

"Jesse?" Shalimar whispered by his side.

"_She's right, Shal. If we don't stop him…we're all lost." He turned to Evie and pulled her into his arms. "Evie, it won't be easy," he whispered into her hair as she returned his embrace._

"_I know…but I have to stop him."_

"Can you?" Shalimar asked. When everyone had turned to her she looked at Evie. "You came up with a good game plan to get to Shawn but this is different. I'm not sure what there is between you but I get the feeling you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. My Evie wouldn't."

_Jesse turned and looked deep into Evie's eyes. He pulled her close again. "My Evie wouldn't, either."_

Shalimar stepped closer. "Send me with her, Jess. He won't see me. He'll never know what hit him."

_After a moment's thought he nodded his head. "Alright, Shal, but know this. Devon won't show you any mercy. Don't show him any. Can you do that? Can you kill him?"_

Shalimar turned her eyes to each person in the room. She had to remind herself, this world was very different than hers. But a life is a life no matter where she is. Could she really blindly attack and kill someone she'd never seen before? Could she not and then be responsible for the mountain full of people hiding for their lives? Not sure of her answer and not liking her choices she raised her chin and gave a quick nod.

"_Ok. I'll send a group with you for the first half hour. After that they'll hold their position and wait for your return. You continue with your mission and…return as soon as you can. Shalimar, don't take any chances with anyone else. I want you back here. I don't want to try to explain to your Brennan what happened to his wife. I can only handle one of them." He smiled at her as she came and gave him a hug. "Let's go brief your escorts."_

_Adam watched Jesse and Shalimar leave the room. As Evie followed he stopped her. "Evie, please wait." When she turned and looked at him his heart lurched. "Evie, I'm sorry. I have no right to tell you anything. I…" he moved closer. "I just…" he stopped just in front of her. "I wanted to tell you…" He gently touched her shoulders and leaned forward. "this…" Tentatively his lips touched hers. With great trepidation he waited for her to pull away and slap his face. When she didn't he felt relief. When she returned his kiss, he thought he was dreaming. He dared to keep them together for a few moments more then slowly moved away. "Please…be careful." He felt himself drawn into the depths of her eyes._

"_I will," she whispered and with a shy smile, turned and left the room._

_Jesse had briefed the team going with them and gave Shalimar a knife. After a short debate he'd convinced her to take it…for his sake. When Evie joined them, he turned to her. "Be careful." He smiled as both women hugged him. Praying for their safe return he watched them walk out of the cavern._

_The first half hour's trek passed without incident. Evie and Shalimar left the team at the designated point and continued on alone…in silence. _

"_How are you not going to be seen?" Evie asked, breaking the silence between them._

Shalimar smiled and pointed up to the trees above them. She crouched and jumped.

_To Evie, Shalimar was by her side one moment and the next she was gone. When she looked up high into the branches she spotted her crouched on a branch. She watched as Shalimar let go and fell gracefully to her feet. "Wow. I don't think our Shalimar could do that. If you could stay that out of sight, we just may have a chance at getting back."_

"Oh, I intend on getting back. I have to be there when my guys get that door opened." They continued on as Shalimar debated asking. Finally giving in, she did. "Evie, what happened?"

_Evie turned a questioning look to her companion then understanding dawned. Her eyes dropped to the ground as she walked, considering how to respond._

"You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"_No. You have a right to know. We've asked you to…fight for us. You should know the reason. About 10 years ago, Devon and I met and…quickly became a couple. We were so in love." Evie's voice was soft and dreamlike. "I thought it would never change. Everyone around us thought that, too. Jesse would tease us mercilessly when he'd see us kissing, which was just about all the time." She smiled shyly at Shal's amused expression. "Jesse and Devon were very close. When Shalimar came into Jesse's life, the four of us were like teenagers all the time. Spending every spare moment together and…planning our weddings." Her voice turned almost vile as she spat. "Then Brennan came to town." Evie paused when Shalimar's head snapped around to her. _

Shalimar had been amused listening to the fairytale Evie had been spinning, so much different than her world but no less dreamy in its own way. Suddenly at the name of her husband brought up like the nemesis to the plot she felt the shock like a slap.

"_I'm sorry," Evie self-consciously offered as she saw Shal's eyes open in shock. "I didn't mean to…"_

"No, it's ok." Shalimar touched her arm. "I just have to remember that he's not my husband. Go on," she prompted as they began walking again.

"_Well, everything began to change. He started taking over the town and everyone it in. He lured people with promises of wealth and pleasure. Some of the guys quit their jobs to work for him. Devon was one of them. It happened slowly at first. I began to see changes in him…in his attitudes and thoughts. Jesse saw it, too. He seemed almost obsessed with blindly following orders. When I'd ask him about different things he'd tell me it was all for us…so he could give me everything I wanted. One night he'd taken me to the club. He invited Jesse and Shalimar to come along saying it was going to be a special night. That night he gave me a diamond ring. He said he wanted our engagement to be official so we could go through with all the plans we made for our dream wedding. I was shocked but I loved him, so naturally, I accepted. He announced it to the whole club and they moved a spotlight to our table. I tried to hide as I cried into his shoulder, I was so embarrassed."_

"Except for Brennan's involvement that sounds wonderful."

"_It was, I thought. Later, I came to find out that that was the moment Brennan took notice of Shalimar." She paused for only a moment before continuing. "Over the next couple of months life in town changed dramatically. Crime seemed to flourish but it was all so underhanded that the police really couldn't get involved. Drugs, gambling, kidnappings and forced prostitution all seemed to spread unchecked, primarily in the mutant community. Jesse and Devon began disagreeing, then arguing about it. It was so hard to watch them drift as it came between them. That's when the resistance began forming. Devon found out Jesse was involved in starting it and they had a major confrontation. After that they only tolerated the sight of each other." Evie took a deep breath for courage as she continued the story but stopped walking. "Then one night I overheard Devon speaking to someone about a kidnapping. At the time I didn't know who they were talking about. He said he would handle it and it would be no problem. The next afternoon I told him I was going for a girls' evening out with Shalimar. I told him where we were going and when I'd be home." _

Shalimar could hear the sadness creeping into Evie's voice as she looked away but continued the tale that was turning from dream to nightmare.

"_In the middle of the night, Jesse called me and told me that Shalimar hadn't come home. He wanted to know if she'd decided to sleep over. When I told him she'd just dropped me off and left hours before, we both began to panic. I remembered the conversation I'd overheard but didn't want to believe it. The next day, I went to Jesse's. He still couldn't find her. I decided I had no choice but to confront Devon about it, but I prayed it wasn't true. When I asked, he admitted it without remorse. I was shocked. He told me that Brennan had seen her the night of our engagement and decided that he wanted her for himself. I'd seen the changes in Devon but didn't want to face them. Now I didn't have a choice. He was actually happy about what he'd done. He bragged about how easy it was;… how much money he'd made and how he knew it would make Jesse so miserable. His plan was to ruin Jesse and force the collapse of the resistance. He hoped that achievement would allow him to become Brennan's second in command. _

Shalimar moved closer and touched her arm as she saw the tears falling from Evie's eyes.

"_I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't let my love blind me to what he'd become. I took off my ring and put it on the table. I told him I couldn't be a part of his life the way it was. He tried to stop me, telling me he was doing it all for me…so we could be happy. He cried and begged me not to leave him. He couldn't understand why I would go. As I left he kept repeating that I'd see reason and come back. That night I went to Jesse's apartment and told him what happened. He went wild. He stormed out and went after Devon. I felt worse so I followed him, staying out of sight. At the club he attacked Devon but there were too many. They took him to the alley and…even with his powers he couldn't defend himself completely. When he was beaten, I heard someone give the order to kill him. Then I saw two men begin to move toward him. Without thinking I ran out of the shadows and threw myself over him. Devon's voice rang out and stopped them. He tried to pull me off Jesse but I wouldn't let him. After what seemed like eternity I heard him countermand the order and the others left us alone. When I looked up, Devon was crushed. I could see it in his eyes. I had just…" Evie couldn't hold back the few sobs that escaped as she felt the pain of that day all over again. "He said by choosing Jesse over him, I'd ruined his life. He whispered goodbye and left. Later, I'd heard he'd left town. I healed Jesse enough for him to be able to walk with me. We went back to his apartment and after we'd eaten something I healed him completely. We spent the rest of the night crying in each other's arms." She took a deep breath and wiped away the streams from her cheeks._

"He was lucky you were there," Shalimar whispered.

"_I didn't think so. I'd felt so guilty about Shalimar. He told me it wasn't my fault and he didn't blame me but I blamed me. It took a long time for me to forgive myself. When we'd found out what'd happened to her and that Brennan wouldn't let her go we centralized the resistance in the caves and we became what you see now."_

"And now Devon's back just in time to help Brennan kill Jesse."

"_He must have gotten word. Maybe he was keeping tabs on what's been happening here. That would be like him. He's probably had me watched as well."_

"So what do you think we should do?"

"_I'll have to get close enough to him to distract him…delay him maybe. I don't know."_

"You won't be able to hurt him. I can tell. I'll have to try and stop him somehow. In my world we try everything possible without killing. I can't just attack and kill."

"_Shalimar, if you don't…attack fast, he'll know something's up. He won't just trust that I want to…talk to him." _

"Don't worry. Let's keep moving. We'll find a way to get the job done." Shalimar lead the way in silence after that praying for a way to avoid the murder of a stranger.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: Now I can cry. I've waited too long and lost my audience. I'm so sorry. For anyone who might wander by...I'm sorry. I've been a very bad author. I walked out of the theater and left you all hanging at the curtain. I am really still here and will try and make it up to you. I promise. I will finish this story. Here are the next two chapters even though no one has reviewed the last two. I deserve that. For any one left out there, here goes...

Impossible

Chapter 13

Adam explained the device that Hank had created and modified. They needed to work from the mountain. They felt that if they could open the door in the exact location it would avoid the danger of walking into solid rock since Sanctuary didn't exist on the other side.

"Hank and I will be at the sight for ops. Brennan will simulate the lightning strike. The generators are set with a feedback loop that will react to the strike but not fry the system. Jesse and Shalimar will be ready to cross the doorway when it opens. Kitty and Evie will be ready for back up. Charles will monitor everyone and try and collect data on the dimensions."

"Adam, the kids," Evie reminded.

"I will go with you and we can ensure them a restful nap while all this is happening. When it is over we will wake them to a family reunion." Charles conveyed his confidence in the mission's success. "I also called for Storm to come in the event we need more than what Brennan is able to do. Please don't take offense, Son." Charles looked at Brennan. "I just want to ensure the safe return of your wife. If my X Men can assist,…you know we would not sit idle."

"I understand, Professor. Thank you." Brennan nodded but turned to his leader. "Adam," Brennan stopped when he saw Adam's hand go up.

"I know what you want, Brennan, but you can't. Think about it. We're opening a door right next to the resistance headquarters. They work to make sure their Brennan doesn't know where they are. If someone sees you, they'll panic and might attack before you get the chance to explain. It's too dangerous a variable." He stopped when he saw the resignation on Brennan's face. "Ok. Let's get the kids down and what we need outside."

In about 2 hours they were set up and ready to begin. "I want to try just an opening first. If it works, Hank will calibrate his device and we can pinpoint the exact dimensional resonance." When everyone was in place and all was ready Adam gave a nod and Brennan flexed his hands. Moving one over the other and forming an electrical ball between them he built the charge long enough to discharge the power needed. When he felt it was strong enough he forced the discharge toward the generators. The resulting surge caused a bright light. Everyone closed their eyes from the sudden brightness and opened them to see a doorway for only an instant before it closed and all returned to normal. "What do we have?" Adam asked for the report.

"It was indeed a dimensional tear. I was able to detect the resonance shift." Hank reported.

"The monitors confirm but show a varied amount of resonance signatures." Charles read the monitor readout.

"Ok. How can we get calibration?" Adam moved from the monitor to check the generators.

"I believe I can do it. It will take a few more adjustments and perhaps one more trial. I should then be able to control the dimensional door." Hank set about the necessary adjustments.

_Jesse ran out of the caves and on the path to the top of the mountain. "What is it? What did you see?"_

"_I don't know. There was this flash of light. It only lasted about a few seconds and it was gone."_

"_It's Shalimar's people. They're opening the doorway. God, I hope she gets back." He called in Annie, the telepath he stationed in the cavern for communications. His latest intel told him Mulwray's ETA was about 45 minutes.__Skirmishes were reported all over. His people were already trying to slow the enemy approach but he knew Mulwray wouldn't stop until he got to him. "Ok, listen up, people. We have to fortify this front line. Make sure everyone stays at their posts. This is what we've been fighting for. It's now or never. Let's end this."_

"_What do we do if someone comes through the door and Shalimar isn't back yet?" Adam had followed Jesse in his dash outside._

"_I don't know. I'll have to explain. If they've got my Shalimar with them she will have told them about us. I just hope the girls get back so we don't have to worry about facing two enemies." Jesse moved to his position just below the door location. "You'd better go back inside. You'll be safer. I need to stay here, for when it opens again." He turned to the group he was commanding as Adam nodded and left him._

Shalimar stopped abruptly and crouched low to the ground. In that instant her instincts switched to high and her eyes took on a golden glow.

_To her credit, Evie reacted instantly and was silently on the ground; waiting and trying in vain to hear what caused their sudden alert._

"Someone's coming but they're not alone. What does Devon look like?" Shalimar whispered.

"_Actually, a lot like Jesse…darker…no beard," she breathed back._

"Wait here." In a flash, Shalimar was gone.

_She had jumped but was so quick and quiet, Evie didn't know where she'd gone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her racing pulse. Images began to flash in her mind. Images of a time when she was happy. Images of the man who loved her and would do anything for her. Images of herself in his arms, of him kissing her, making her feel as if she were his world. Images of his hollow eyes when she'd chosen his cousin over him. Suddenly her thoughts turned darker. (A world I destroyed. Now I have to betray him again.) So deep in her thoughts, she jumped when Shalimar came to land in front of her. "Oh, Shalimar…"_

"Sorry. Are you ok?" She offered a hand as Evie stood.

"_Yeah, I was just…thinking…Is he there?" _

"Uh huh, along with about 4 others. They're scattered and I might be able to pick them off but there's another group about 5 minutes behind them. How do you want to play this?"

_Evie thought for a moment, "Play…that's the right word." She saw the questions run across Shal's face. "I'll pretend to be hurt. That'll draw Devon to me."_

"Ok. You'll hear them before you see them. They're not making any attempts at stealth. I'll sneak up on them and by the time he gets to you, he'll be alone." Shalimar waited for Evie to agree then headed off into the trees again.

"_Forgive me, Devon," she whispered as she ripped her shirt and rubbed mud on her clothes and face. She was done none to soon when she heard their approach. Hearing them casually call for their friends told her Shalimar must have had some success. As she peaked out from behind a tree she could see in the distance as Shalimar silently picked off the furthest man in the group, leaving only one with Devon. Taking a deep breath she took on the air of a wounded woman and stumbled out into the path. _

_Devon saw an injured woman, tripping and trying to walk toward them. It took him only an instant to recognize her. "Evie?" He'd thought she'd be with Jesse and he'd have to face her but he never thought she'd be…hurt. Thoughts of killing Jesse for letting this happen soared through his mind as he darted for her calling her name, leaving his companion in his trail._

Shalimar made quick work of the lone guard then hid once again, waiting to finish the job.

_Evie tripped and fell to the ground as she heard Devon call to her. She could hear the feeling still in his voice. Suddenly she felt horrible for the tactic she'd chosen and tears began to fill her eyes for what she was doing. _

_Devon fell to his knees beside her and touched her gently. "Evie, oh Evie. You shouldn't be here. You should have been protected."_

_Evie looked up at the sound of concern in his voice and the tears of guilt flowed freer. "Devon, I…I'm sorry. I…tried to…" she stopped and let her head fall against him._

"_Tried to what, Evie? Get to me? Warn me?" Seeing her like this pulled at his heart. He still loved her. He would make her his world again. "He did this to you didn't he? No. He wouldn't have the guts to do this himself. He just gave the orders. I'll kill him. Don't worry. Before this is over I'll kill him and then I'll take you away with me." He helped her stand to her feet then pulled her into his protective arms._

"I don't think so."

_He turned at the voice behind him but kept his hold on Evie. "Shalimar? What...?" Slowly, understanding began to dawn. He turned back to look into Evie's eyes. The sadness he found confirmed what suddenly assaulted his mind. The betrayal pushed him over the edge and he squeezed his hands on her arms until she was buckling in pain before him. "I should have known better than to have thought you would come back to me. Damn my love for you. Damn you for forcing me to do this."_

"Let her go!" demanded Shalimar as she stepped closer.

_Devon quickly shifted and turned to face the other woman with Evie locked securely against his chest with his arm around her neck. "Come on. I'll snap her neck and then kill you. I'm going to love the sight of Jesse crying over your dead bodies. Then I'm going to kill him."_

"Not gonna happen," Shalimar's voice lowered dangerously as did her stance but before she could attack she felt a burning throughout her body. As she screamed from the pain coursing through her and filling her mind she distantly registered Evie's screams as darkness quickly overcame her consciousness. Just as it closed the door of her mind a terrible thought trickled in with the last ray of light…(Bren…nan.)

_Devon released his hold on Evie, letting her fall as she screamed and passed out. When he looked up, Brennan was walking closer. "Why'd you do that? I could've handled them."_

"_Right. I saw you run to your lady love. You'd think you'd learned your lesson already. She threw you over for Kilmartin once. Now she almost had you killed for him." Brennan walked over, bent and picked up Shalimar. He looked into her face as she was deceptively cradled in his arms. "She's beautiful," he whispered. "Too bad she chose to leave me." Looking back to Devon he nodded. "Pick her up. She's not dead…not yet." He watched as Devon followed his orders. "They'll be awake by the time we get up the mountain. I want to relish the anguish on Kilmartin's face as I kill them in front of him. Then you can bring the mountain down on everyone else; but not until I give the order. I want my son taken to safety and Kilmartin to suffer." The men turned and continued up the mountain, girls in arms. _

_The groups ahead of them were encountering more resistance. Everyone on both sides fought with whatever was available to them. Powers and bullets coursed back and forth as mutant and human fought side by side. The skirmishes turned into a full battle as the number of dead and wounded began to climb._

"Ok, here we go. Everyone stand ready." Adam nodded to Brennan as they began their second attempt to open the door. Again the flash of light.

"Eureka!" Yelled Hank as he quickly set his device to hold the exact resonance they needed.

A glowing space was set before them. They could see around it, the mountain was unaffected. The tear was about 7 feet tall but seemed no more than 2 feet wide. Jesse moved closer to try and be able to see beyond.

"I can't see anything but there's a lot of…noise…Sounds like fighting."

"Jesse!" Kitty yelled as she ran toward him. "Get Back!"

Jesse turned when he heard his wife yell. After a quick look at her he stepped back and looked at the aperture and noticed it was shrinking. Though the breach was closing, the noise of battle was still perceptible. In the seconds it took for the breach to completely close, Jesse heard a series of gun shots. His mind reeled at the kind of battle that was happening in the very place he was standing yet in another dimension. With the light, went the noise. But silence did not follow.

"Kitty!" Brennan was closest to her yet not fast enough to catch her when she fell. He reached for her as she writhed in pain.

Jesse spun around when he heard Brennan's voice. Terror gripped his heart when he saw the blood seeping through Kitty's shirt. A running slide brought him to his knees at her side. "Kitty? Kitty, no," he whispered as he fought darker thoughts assailing him. So many fears clouded his mind that he couldn't hear the voices around him. He struggled against the hands that dared pull him from his wife's side.

"Jesse, let us check her!" Adam repeated.

Adam's voice finally registered and he looked into his eyes. He felt Brennan's arm on his shoulders as he leaned away. "What the hell happened, Brennan?"

"I don't know, Man. I don't know." Brennan looked from person to person around him.

The professor had his eyes closed in concentration. He chanced a guess and looked at Kitty. She was no longer consciously in pain. He'd have bet the farm that the professor had mentally sedated her and was with her in her mind to keep her from being afraid. Kitty was special to him and more than a few years younger. The thought of her being afraid ate at Brennan. He was glad she wasn't now. Adam and Hank whispered about her condition as Evie held her hand, powers alight. He knew she was giving her the strength she needed to be moved. Turning further he spotted Shalimar, on her knees, crying into her hands. He was glad Jesse was calm enough to let the doctors work. Turning from them he moved to Shalimar's side. Falling to one knee, he reached for her hands and gently moved them from her face. "Shalimar, what is it?" He was pleased but shocked, none the less, when without hesitation or fear she fell into his arms and cried. "Shhh. It's ok, Shal." He held her close and put his hand on her head as it lay on his shoulder.

"_No, Brennan. You don't understand. That was the sound of fighting. Right here."_

"This is on hold," Adam announced as he kept pressure on her wound. "We have to get Kitty taken care of."

Jesse moved to her side. As gently as he could and with Hank's help, he lifted his wife into his arms. He held her as still as he could and tried to synchronized his steps with Adam's to not hurt her even though he knew with Charles in her mind she wasn't feeling anything. Once in the lab, Hank and Adam worked at getting the bullet out as quickly as possible and determined the extent of her injury. When all foreign matter was removed they allowed Evie to close the wound and heal her.

Compared to any other gunshot situation in a real hospital, this was handled and over in a short amount of time. "Ok. Good work, Everyone," Adam commended. "Kitty stays here and rests. We need to get back outside." He watched as everyone moved out of the lab, Jesse lagging behind to kiss his wife's forehead and whisper in her ear.

Just then, Sanctuary signaled the arrival of the Blackbird. Logan and Ororo came in and were briefed. They were introduced to Shalimar and Logan watched her shy away. He wondered at the differences between this woman and the woman he cared for as a sister.

"Shalimar," Brennan moved to her side. "Tell them what you told me after Kitty was shot."

_Shalimar felt even more self-conscious with all eyes now expectantly on her. "Before I left… came here…the other Brennan…" She hesitated and glance at his counterpart beside her. "He didn't know that we used the mountain for a base…or our home. All that fighting means something happened and we're under attack. We always had plans in case of emergency but I just never thought it would be a real possibility."_

"Shalimar, they were using guns." Jesse stated the painfully obvious. "Do both sides have them?"

_She nodded her head as she pushed on. "Mostly the non mutants on both sides. The mutants would just use their powers."_

"How many people are in there, under attack?" Storm asked.

"_The mountain holds about 200 of us but most are not fighters. They would have been hidden in the depths for safety until the fighting was over. We have a fighting__force of about 90."_

"Over 100 innocents?" Storm's heart broke for the people she couldn't help.

"Adam, we can't just appear in the middle of a fire fight," Jesse doubted. "I can mass but Shal can't just walk into that. And our Shal isn't just going to be standing there waiting for a pick up." Jesse turned and looked at Brennan as he stepped up beside him.

"You know as well as I do that she's fighting in the thick of all that." Brennan confirmed.

"I can go." Logan called from his place against the wall, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed at the ankle, his signature stance, in an all too familiar nonchalance that belied the always ready to spring warrior beneath.

Adam turned to Shalimar, "Will your Logan be there?"

_Shalimar turned to look at the man who'd so easily volunteered to rush into the battle. After what seemed like a long moment, she turned back to Adam. "I'm sorry but I've never met this man before."_

"You knew me, Child. Do you not know my X Men?"

"_I'm sorry, Professor. I saw you when you came to the caves to donate the equipment and when you've come to check on us but you were always…alone." Shalimar's voice dropped to a whisper as she finished and turned her face to the floor in shame._

"It's alright, My Dear. It was not an accusation, only an inquiry. Do not feel ashamed. We have already established that each of our lives is different there. This is understandable." Charles turned to Adam. "I do not see a reason to not send Logan along. He will be an asset in finding Shalimar if a search is needed."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's get set up outside, again."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 14

_Jesse scramble with reports and issued order after order as the battle neared his position. Stay bullets flew as the shots rang out around him. He fell back as far as he dared, knowing he had to keep the doorway, when it opened, safely within his territory. At one point the portal opened as the battle raged all too close. Its appearance though expected by his people, shocked and frightened those of his opposition who were close enough to see it. This distraction gave them the opportunity to push the enemy line back down the mountain, securing the area once again._

_Mulwray walked on with Shalimar in his arms, taking reports at each preset mark. When he'd reached a point Devon had indicated as a reasonable distance from the caves, he stopped and called for a regrouping of all his people. Shalimar and Evie were lain none-to-carefully on the ground, still not conscious of their predicament._

_Jesse paled when he'd received the report from the group that had escorted the women on their mission. When they hadn't rendezvoused at the preset time, the group went in search of them. Avoiding engagement in any fighting they searched until they saw, and then reported both women appearing to be unconscious in the arms of the two men they most needed not be with._

_Jesse noticed the lull in the fighting. His telepaths began reporting the enemy retreating to regroup about 400 yards from the cave entrance. He quickly ordered all teams to regroup and hold formation at the 50 yard mark where the woods were thickest and the terrain most familiar. They now had home court advantage. These were their woods…their home. They would defend it._

_Adam ran out to the position Jesse was holding near the portal location. "Is it true? Someone came in saying the girls were captured." His heart nearly stopped when he saw Jesse's almost imperceptible nod. "What are we going do? They'll be killed. Tell me what I can do." Adam's voice dropped so low and deep that he hardly recognized it himself. He wasn't a fighter. He was a doctor but right now he knew that he'd break every oath he'd ever taken to get Evie back._

_Jesse sadly looked up at him. "There isn't anything we can do right now. We have to just wait until they come to us. They will. Mulwray wants me dead. But my guess is he won't let Devon do anything until he forces us to give him  
Shawn. The girls are the trade, I think. He'll have to bring them here. This is where it ends."_

After another 15 minutes they were ready to try again. Outside they went over the data they had so far and prepared for another attempt. "The door closed so quickly. How can they get in and out in that time?" Brennan moved closer.

Everyone gathered around as Adam began a final briefing. "We can open it repeatedly but we can't keep it opened so this is how we'll handle it. Synchronize watches, Jesse." He raised his and with Jesse completed the task. "Good, now we'll open the portal at exactly 20 minute intervals. If for any reason it doesn't open, don't panic. We know it can be done. We keep trying until everyone is in the right dimension." He glanced at Shalimar. She still seemed so lost to him. His fatherly instincts began to rear as he longed to chase her cares away with a hug like when she was a teen. He moved closer and touched her shoulder. "Shalimar, you've helped us a great deal. Without your brave input we wouldn't have been able to figure this out so quickly. Thank you."

"_Thank you. And thank the girls for me. You've really made me feel like…well…part of the family." She shyly looked around the group and back to Adam. _

"You are part of the family," he leaned in and kissed her forehead, giving in just a little to the father in him.

Brennan stepped up behind her and gently touched her shoulder. When she'd turned to face him, he took her hands in his. "Shalimar, I'm sorry for…well…for scaring you. I just want you to remember that…if you ever feel…trapped by him or anyone…you can fight. Keep practicing your skills. Don't ever let anyone hurt you, again."

_Shalimar raised her arms to encircle his neck as he gave her a quick embrace. "Thank you," she whispered as he leaned toward her. "I'll never forget how kind you've been to me." Pulling away she turned to the rest, "All of you. Thank you."_

"Brennan, let's do this." Adam moved back to stand by Hank as he saw Jesse take Shalimar's hand and Logan stand before them.

Brennan began his powers building in his hands. When the energy was strong enough he took a deep breath and forced it toward the generators. In the blink of an eye the portal appeared.

Hank manipulated his device and checked the readings. "That's it, Jesse. Please, make haste."

Jesse felt Shalimar move closer to him. He put his arm around her and drew her tight to his side. Without another thought the small group of three moved into the light.

When it closed…they were gone.

"Now we wait." Adam looked around at those left with him. Hank and Charles were conferring about the readings and data collected so far. Ororo silently moved closer and slipped her arm under Brennan's as he turned and embraced her. Sitting on a nearby fallen log, Adam closed his eyes and sought the comfort of his wife's familiarity, thankful once again that he had her with him, unlike his counterpart who evidently was not as fortunate.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: Thank you all for letting me know you're there and still reading my story. I'm glad you still like it. I fianlly have the end written and edited. I'll try to post the rest more timely.

Redhead2

Impossible

Chapter 15

_The flash of light returned. Jesse's attention was drawn by the murmurings behind him. He hadn't yet seen what the others had described. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see into the brightness. It was so bright he kept blinking reflexively. His mind and heart were racing in anticipation of what would happen next. In an instant the brightness was gone and in its place stood a very muscular stranger. He watched as the stranger seemed to survey his surroundings then move aside. Like a magnet his eyes were drawn to…"Shalimar?" He almost couldn't believe it. Was this really her or another, from yet another dimension? _

_The ground almost didn't feel there, as the portal closed and the area around them changed. It took a second for their minds to make the adjustment. "Jesse!" Shalimar ran to him the instant she felt solid on her feet._

_He felt his knees almost buckle in relief when she called his name. He stepped closer and braced himself as he saw her run toward him. She felt like a dream in his arms. He held her fiercely as he thought she might disappear as fast as she'd appeared. Realization that she was truly there, in his arms, his Shalimar…dawned as he began to kiss her hair and face. Relief flooded them both as their lips met._

Jesse turned and almost laughed at the expression of confusion on Logan's face. He shrugged with a grin, "I'm irresistible." He heard Logan's puff of disbelief then turned back to the slowly gathering crowd.

"_Oh, Baby," Jesse whispered into her hair, his eyes closed tight against the looming reality around him. "I was so afraid for you. I was so worried. You were gone and another Shalimar was in your place."_

"_I was scared, too." Shalimar pulled back and looked into his eyes. "At first I didn't understand what happened but…" She turned and looked at the men who'd escorted her home. Turning back she noticed that her Jesse was staring in awe at…himself. With a smile on her face she pulled his hand. "Come and meet him."_

Jesse saw Shalimar smiling at him as she neared with her boyfriend. Even through the oddity of the situation his heart warmed to see the first real smile on her face since this whole mess began. He couldn't help but smile back.

"_Sweetheart, this is Logan," Shal intentionally introduced first. "He's actually one of Professor Xavier's friends." She paused as Jesse extended his hand to their visitor. "And this Jesse," she reached for his hand, "was very kind to me. He helped me not be afraid and to get back to you."_

"_This is really strange," Jesse said as he extended his hand to himself. "I don't know what to say, except… thank you."_

"Hey, it's been really strange for all of us. I'm just glad Shalimar was able to help us figure out what happened. Without her help we wouldn't have been able to get here." He squeezed her hand as he saw her smile and look away shyly. "I'm glad to see you really smile." He released her hand and looked around the crowd. He recognized some of the faces from the mutant underground he'd work with for so many years. Many of these people in his world were living calm, peaceful lives, thanks to the efforts of Mutant X. It saddened him to know it wasn't the same here. Finally, his eyes fell to a very familiar face. He met Adam's eyes and immediately felt the difference in this man. "Adam," he hesitated, "will be opening the portal in about," he looked at his watch, "17 minutes. Is our Shalimar hiding somewhere?" He said with a sly grin knowing she would be attacking him at any moment for insinuating that she'd been afraid. His smile quickly faded as he saw Jesse turn and look at Adam, worry clear on both their faces. He turned a concerned look of his own to Logan as he noticed the man step forward with a scowl on his face and a 'don't mess with us, Bub' stance as he folded his arms across his chest.

_Jesse took a deep breath and summoned all the courage he needed to step back into his responsibilities as leader. He looked around at the group of onlookers as they began to murmur around them. "All right, Everyone. Back to your posts," he called out as he turned to face those gathered around. "I want us ready when this goes down. We're not going to be caught by surprise. Annie, keep me posted of any changes that get reported." He saw her nod then turned back to the strangers. Taking Shalimar's hand he addressed the men. "Come and let me explain what's been going on." He led them to a place where they could speak without people overhearing yet still see when the portal opened._

"_Jesse, what's happened? Why are we under attack?" Shalimar touched his arm as she saw him wrestling with his thoughts._

"_A lot's happened here in the last two days. After Shalimar…" he looked at his counterpart and his companion, "showed up, things kinda got crazy. I thought she was you and I guess she was confused by all the changes she saw. She ran away and went to the professor. He came back with her…Adam scanned her and confirmed everything she and the professor were telling us."_

"_There was no other explanation for the difference in her resonance," Adam added. "We had to believe them."_

"_Then Evie came in and told us that she'd gotten word that they were looking for Shal because…" he hesitated knowing she would begin to worry. "Because Shawn was crying for you." He turned when he heard her gasp._

"_A trap?" she whispered._

"_That's what I thought. Shalimar and Evie came up with a plan to get to Shawn and…bring him here." He anticipated her reaction and reached for her as she stumbled back._

"_He's…he's here?" her voice barely audible behind her hand._

"_Yes. Katrina has him in the caves," he smiled at her tears and pulled her into his arms. "He's fine."_

"_Evie and Shalimar were incredible. They got in and out and back with Shawn in a matter of hours." Adam's pride glared._

"Yeah, they are incredible," Logan quickly agreed as he began to lose his patience, "but where are they?"

"_They went out on another mission," was all Adam was willing to confront with this large man._

"_Taking Shawn…well…Mulwray didn't like it. He decided to attack." Jesse's eyes turned back to Shalimar. "Devon's with him."_

"_No…" she breathed as she put her head down on his chest._

"Devon? McKnight?" Jesse asked completely confused.

"So, who's Devon McKnight?" Logan growled in impatience.

"Devon's my cousin," Jesse obliged. "I haven't seen him in years. We had a falling out when we were teens."

"_Here we stayed close a lot longer. We began to disagree after he'd joined Mulwray and…kidnapped Shalimar. When I went after him,…Evie saved me. She was engaged to him but when she found out what he'd done she left him. He was out of town for a while, but we found out this morning that he came back. He's the one who led them here."_

"_Jesse, everyone is inside. If he gets too close…"_

"_I know, Shal. That's why Evie went after him."_

"_She was the only one who could get close enough to him," Adam added, his voice betraying his concern. "She planned on using their prior relationship as a ploy."_

"And our Shal decided to go and take him out." Jesse finished the mission assessment with a knowing smirk.

"_That was the plan," Jesse confirmed. "We couldn't let him get too close. Shal said she could sneak up on him while Evie distracted him."_

"Ok, so when do you expect them back?" Logan's senses were being barraged by the tension in the air all around him. His adrenaline levels were high as his muscles danced in restraint under his skin.

"_Look, try and understand. Shal was our best shot at neutralizing Devon. We had to take the chance. She wanted to watch Evie's back and assured me she could handle it. I believed her. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let Devon get close enough to hurt all the people hidden in the mountain."_

"What's so dangerous about this one guy?" Logan looked at his friend in frustrated confusion.

"Devon's a molecular, like me but…" Jesse looked into the knowing eyes of his counterpart then back to Logan. "He doesn't mass. He has the ability to move earth. He's sort of like a human earthquake. He could put his hands on the cliff face and shift the entire mountain."

"_Crushing everyone inside," Shalimar concluded in a fearful whisper._

"There's more. What's the rest?" Logan demanded. His senses hearing more from the men than their words carried.

_Jesse took a deep breath. This was it. "We got a report a little while ago. Devon and Brennan caught them. They're regrouping at the foot of the mountain and Evie and Shalimar are with them,…unconscious." He looked away feeling ashamed at not being able to protect the two women most important to him._

"Which direction," growled Logan, as he saw Adam indicate an answer with a nod. He stood and took two strides before he was stopped.

"Logan, wait!" Jesse checked his watch. "Adam's due to open the portal. What do I tell him if you go off on your own?"

"Relax, Jess. I'll just do a little recon first. I'm not interested in getting stuck in the wrong dimension. I like the fact that there's only one of me. Don't want to find out what my doppelganger's like." His grin belied his anxiousness for a rescue. "I'll be back before you are." He turned and took to the trees. In seconds he was out of sight.

"Great. It's a good thing he heals himself. I can't have anyone else hurt on this mission. First Kitty and now Shal."

"_Kitty?" Adam asked in bewilderment._

"_Kitty is Jesse's wife," Shalimar offered. She saw the pain still lingering in Jesse's eyes as she continued for him. "When the portal opened the time before we came through, we heard the fighting. Before it closed, a bullet came through and hit Kitty. She's ok, though. His Adam and Evie healed her before we made the attempt to come through again." Shal turned and put a reassuring hand on Jesse's arm. "She's resting now. I'm sure she'll be ok."_

Jesse smiled at her and covered her hand with his. This girl seemed to work her way into his heart, almost like his Shalimar did when he'd first met her. "I know she will be."

"_Jesse, I'm sorry," Jesse began. "I should have insisted Shalimar stay here."_

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. "There isn't anything you could have done. My Shalimar is a lot more headstrong than yours." He smiled at her then looked back to his counterpart. "Once Shal gets an idea into her head, she usually can't be talked out of it. We know that she's going to do what she wants anyway and we just follow along for back up. She'll be ok as long as we can get to her."

"_What's Mulwray going to do when he sees this Shalimar?" Adam asked suddenly._

_Shalimar's eyes widened with the realization that she was indeed back in her own world and the Brennan she would see next wouldn't be the one who'd been so kind to her. _

"Shal, it's ok," Jesse began as he noticed her tense beside him. "Just remember the things we showed you. You'll be fine. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He reached out and touched her shoulders as he conveyed the confidence he had in her.

"_What things? What's this about, Shalimar?" Jesse began to feel his protectiveness rear._

When Jesse saw Shalimar look away he answered for her. "In our dimension she met our Brennan. At first she was petrified of him. We calmed her down and figured out what had happened. She explained a little about the people here and told us about this Brennan. While we waited for Adam to be able to figure out how to get the portal opened I taught her a few fighting moves and got her to trust her feral instincts a little more. Now she can fight back if anyone tries…anything."

_Jesse looked uncertainly from his twin to his girlfriend. "I think I understand but you still aren't going to fight him. Besides, he's already got you as far as he knows."_

"And maybe that's our edge," Jesse turned in thought for a moment and then turned back. "Suppose we make him believe he's got the wrong girl."

"_How? You don't want him to know about your dimension, believe me. He might decide to try to go there and take over." Adam crossed his arms and waited._

"No. That's not my first choice but didn't I see Carrie here?" Jesse looked around at the people mulling around.

"_Yes. Do you know Carrie?" Jess asked almost suspiciously._

"In my dimension, I helped her get started in a new life away from mutant prejudice and danger. That's part of our mission, to help mutants who want to move away and live a simple life. Carrie's mutant ability is morphing."

"_That's right but how's that going to help?" Jesse asked a little more confused than before._

Just then the portal opened and Jesse turned toward it calling back as he moved. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Get Carrie and I'll explain then." Jesse ran and hit the portal just a second before it snapped closed around him.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 16

"Jess?" Adam asked as he saw him come through alone. The portal disappeared and Jesse alone was left when the light faded.

"We have a slight problem." Jesse turned and looked into the worried faces of his family. He explained what he could and told them about Logan's recon. "I have an idea but I need Evie to go back with me."

"We've already got Shalimar, MIA, Jess. What can Evie do?" Brennan stood, muscles rippling with the urge to do…something as he fought to maintain his ground and not go rushing into a potentially dangerous situation. As much as he wanted to rush the portal as soon as they got it opened he realized that his appearance in resistance territory would pose a danger not only to him but also to anyone who might panic at the sight of him. Others could get hurt.

Jesse turned to Adam. "Carrie's there."

"Carrie Clark?" Adam stepped closer. "What are you planning?"

Jesse explained as fast as he could so he could get back before anything else happened. He watched as Adam turned and paced as he considered the proposal.

"Alright, Jess, but be careful. This could backfire." Adam closed his eyes and reached for his wife.

In a matter of minutes, Evie was walking toward them on the path.

"How's Kitty?" Jess asked first.

"She's fine. When she wakes up you can tell her all about your adventures into the great beyond." Evie teased.

"Your's too."

"Yes. Adam told me." Evie turned a smile to her husband as he came to her side.

"Be careful. Don't get too close if you don't have to. Stay with Jesse and Logan. We'll be waiting for you to come back." Adam kissed her head as she smiled at him. He walked away and signaled Brennan to begin.

"Adam, give us an hour this time." Jesse took Evie's hand and stepped into the light as soon as it appeared.

Logan moved silently through the trees. As he got closer he noticed the noise level increasing from the enemy groups. (Huh, these idiots are so overconfident they're not even trying to use stealth.) Crouching on a branch with one arm around a trunk, he looked carefully through the branches and listened for voices. Soon he picked out Brennan's voice as he was giving orders. As quiet as a panther he moved from place to place until he got close enough to see into the small group in a clearing gathered around their tall leader. Off to one side he noticed the bodies of the two women he'd been searching for. With out a sound he made his way to that side and dropped into the brush only about ten feet from his motionless friend. He sniffed the air and scrunched his nose. (No blood…but…burns…if I get my claws on that…) Shaking his rising vengeance he looked at the blonde mass of curls and noticed she was facing his direction…and beginning to stir. "Shalimar," he whispered, knowing she could hear him. "Come on, Shalimar. Shake it off."

Everything was dark but her mind was well aware of the pain she was in. Slowly the darkness in her mind began to lift and she became aware of more… lying down… cold… pain… noise... many people… pain… mission… caught… Brennan… no not Brennan… Logan? She fought the pain and tried to open her eyes.

"That's it. Come on, Girl. Wake up but don't move." Logan whispered, coaxing her as best he could but really wanting to go out there and pick her up. "Hear me? Don't move."

Blinking away the fog swirling in her mind she followed his instruction as best she could, fighting the urge to curl at the pain still reverberating through her. "Logan?" she whispered back. (What's he doing here? Did the professor send him? Jesse must have sent word. How long have I been out?)

"Yeah, Darlin'. I'm right here," he comforted.

Suddenly her mind was whirling again. (Wait a minute.)She let her eyes glow and tried to see and sense the man speaking to her. "Darlin'?" she questioningly whispered back. "You're my Logan?"

"Well, let's not let Ro and Brennan hear you say that but… yeah, Darlin'. I'm all yours," he teased, a smile curling his lips when he sensed her relief. "We'll steal away for our little affair later. Right now you have to listen to me. I overheard this guy talking about taking you and Evie up to the caves. You'll have to play possum until then. Jesse and I will come up with something there. Can you do that?"

"Yeah…but…"

"Now, no buts. I can hear the pain in your voice. Don't give this guy a reason to strike you again. At least not until I can get close enough to rip his throat open for it." He let pass a low growl to convey the fury he felt. Looking back to his friend and the other woman still unconscious beside her, he lidded the anger and spoke again. "Let this play out, Darlin' and then we'll get you back home." He was looking directly into her eyes as she nodded and then closed them in her game.

'Good girl,' she heard him say as he moved back through the brush and into the trees. (Our little affair…) she thought. She smiled under her hair as a sense of right finally seeped through all the wrong that's been around her for three days.

_As the portal opened again Jesse and Shalimar were waiting. Another young woman had joined them as requested. _

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Jesse asked as he moved closer to his counterpart.

"_No. Everything's been quiet." Jesse reported then turned to look into the face of his friend. "Hello, Evie."_

Jesse turned and saw the wonder on Evie's face as she looked from the man speaking to her to him.

Slowly Evie stepped closer to her escort. Looking at the man who was his twin, except for shaving habits, she smiled as she imprinted his image in her mind thinking, (Kitty must see this.) "Hello, Jesse." She extended her hand. As he gently took it she added, "Shalimar's told me a lot about you. She loves you very much." She glanced at Shalimar and smiled as she saw the lovely smile that spread across her new friend's face.

_It was then that Adam came out of the caves and up the trail to the command post set up at the portal site. He froze when he heard her voice. Hearing what she was saying banished his first thought that she was back. In awe he realized that this was the woman who loved him... and married him… and gave him two children… not him… but his counterpart in her universe. (She belongs to him,) he thought as envy clawed his heart as he gazed at her._

"_Thank you," Jesse said as he turned to Shalimar and caught the smile, too. Back to Evie he continued. "Thank you for taking care of her while she was with you. She's been telling me how nice everyone was to her."_

"She's family," Evie granted as he released her hand, "you all…" Suddenly in pain, Evie put her hands to her head, doubling over as her knees bent.

"_Evie?" Both Jesse's instinctively reached for her. _

Jesse fell to the ground as she was lowered against him. "Evie, what is it?" He looked around quickly in defense for some sign of attack.

_Adam saw her fall and rushed to her side in concern. "Evie!"_

Jesse's head snapped up as Adam rushed to them. He hadn't noticed his approach. Just then, Evie screamed as if attacked again and Jesse's attention was once again fully on her. As she seemed to bury her head toward him and into his chest, he enveloped her petite form fully in his arms, pulling her as close as possible. On full alert but as gently as possible he rocked her and whispered into her hair. "Evie, it's ok. Focus, Evie. Take a deep breath and try and focus. Shield. Come on. You can do it." His eyes scanning again all around him, he looked at Jesse and Shalimar, now kneeling silently by his side. The fear and worry on Adam's face was all too familiar to him as the man looked at the facsimile of the woman he loved. Jesse felt her body move against him as she inhaled and tried to steady her breathing. Soon he felt her try and lift her head. Still over protective, he loosened his grip around her but was yet reluctant to let her pull completely away from him. When he looked at her he noticed her eyes were still closed as she put a reassuring hand to his chest. Another moment passed as he saw her take another deep breath and then open her eyes. "Evie?"

Another deep breath and she tried to smile away his concern. "I'm alright, Jess. I wasn't prepared and it hit me full force. After everything Shalimar told me," she smiled at the woman looking very worried by her side, "I should have thought of it and been ready." Evie put her hands on Jesse's shoulders as she settled more on her own legs than his lap. She squeezed her hands in appreciation as he still hesitated to let her get too far from him.

"_Ready for what?" Shalimar asked confused further as she was brought into the situation._

Evie turned and looked for the first time into the eyes of the man beside her. This time her shields were fully in place and the intensity of his gaze and concern only touched her heart without giving her the sting in her mind. "Our bond." She turned back quickly and looked at Jesse as she saw understanding dawn on him. She moved to stand as he quickly took her hint and helped her to her feet. When she looked at the people around her she realized that her Jesse was the only one who understood. "I'm sorry," she began, "but…in our dimension…Adam and I are…" She turned to Adam, remembering that Shalimar described this Adam as more timid and shy than her husband she didn't want to embarrass him.

"_married," he finished for her. "Shalimar told me." He looked away nervously as he added, "She also said we had…children."_

"Yes," Evie smiled proudly. "They're beautiful." She looked around the group. Her Jesse smiled knowingly. Jesse and Shalimar seemed to share a smile of their own at their friend's shyness. She continued gently to spare Adam further discomfort but somehow knew she would cause more. "Because I'm a natural telepath, and my relationship with Adam is…so close, we've been able to develop a bond. We're constantly aware of each other, no matter where we are. When the portal closed behind us, I felt our bond weaken."

"_You mean you can sense him…across dimensions?" Shalimar asked in amazement._

"I thought that was the case, not really thinking about the fact that there was…an Adam…here." She looked back at him as he raised his head and looked into her eyes. Reaching out to him with her mind she tried to ease his discomfort and found her shields straining but she was able to touch his mind. Her heart pained at the thought that suddenly assailed her. (This isn't him. He's not really here. I'm…alone.) She pushed the painful thought aside as she focused once more on helping the man who was before her.

_Adam felt a light touch in his mind. His eyes opened wider in shock as he saw her smile at him._

"The pain was like back home when you tried to find Shal?" Jesse finally began to put it together.

She nodded. "I wasn't feeling my Adam. It seems I still have a little bit of the connection. It's just…with you," she addressed her husband's doppelganger gently, "and it's weaker because of the resonance shift. When you came out of the caves and saw me, our bond tried to kick in. My mind sensed you before I did and tried to make the connection it's used to. I didn't have time to put up any shields before the pain hit."

"_And when I got closer, you screamed," Adam voiced remorsefully. "I hurt you."_

"As you got closer and were focused on me it only intensified our bond. It wasn't your fault. Hearing Jesse's voice gave me what I needed to get my bearings."

"_You're not in pain anymore," a concerned bearded Jesse asked._

Evie could sense his love and friendship for her…or rather the other her. She smiled and touched his arm in appreciation. "No. My shields are up now. I'll be ok."

Just then Logan came up to them. "Well, look who's joined the party." He put his arm around her needing to feel her familiarity, though he'd never admit it.

Evie smiled as she sensed his need and male pride and hugged him back for a moment playing his game. "When you didn't come back with Jesse, I thought you were having fun and I wanted join."

"Well, I'm glad to see you on your feet. I just left you on the ground and out for the count."

"_You saw Evie?" Adam blurted as he followed their banter. "Is she hurt?"_

"No, just unconscious. Good thing, too." He turned to Jesse. "Shalimar's not, and she's in pain though you know she won't admit it. I told her to play possum. She knows we're here." He turned and noticed Evie's eyes closed.

Everyone's attention shifted to her as she stood silent before them.

**Shalimar, can you hear me?**

Shalimar opened her eyes slightly and looked at the woman beside her. Her senses told her that Evie was still unconscious.

**Shalilmar, it's ok. It's me.**

**Evie?** Shalimar closed her eyes and concentrated as much as the pain would allow. **How?**

**I'm here, with Jesse and Logan. Don't worry. We'll get you away from them and back home.** She sensed Shalimar's relief at hearing her voice. Evie sent what she needed to ease the pain though without being able to touch her she couldn't really heal her body. Before she left her friend's mind she dropped in an image of Brennan, concerned for his wife's safe return.

Shalimar smiled in less pain and having bolstered determination to survive and get back to her husband.

Evie opened her eyes and quickly looked around then up into Logan's eyes. "I did as much as I could from here. She's not feeling as much of the pain now."

"_You could heal her from here? You're amazing," Adam admired._

Shyly, Evie looked to him. "I didn't really heal her. I would have to touch her. I only masked the pain in her mind."

"_Jesse," one turned to the other, "I know my Evie. She was brave enough to risk being bait for a mission but she's not a fighter. Your Evie," he turned his eyes to her as they softened his words, "seems no more aggressive. Why bring her here?"_

Jesse grinned. "Adam said, before," he nodded to the Adam beside him, "that Brennan would be confused when he saw two Shalimars." He saw his agreement. "I remembered seeing Carrie," he finally had the chance to acknowledge the young woman who'd been waiting so patiently behind the rest. Nodding to her with a friendly smile, he offered his hand as she stepped forward and hesitantly accepted his greeting. "I know the gift you have." Slowly to not frighten her, though he sensed her nervousness, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. When he moved back, he saw her questioning eyes and just nodded.

_In moments, the group was in surprise and wonder when Carrie transformed herself._

Logan had to blink twice to clear his mixed up senses. Though he could still sense the young woman he'd just seen step forward, his eyes saw…Evie. "Jess, come on, Buddy, my senses are already giving me a headache being in this alternate world."

"That's the plan," he blurted cryptically. "I want to confuse the hell out of Devon and Brennan." He looked around the group. Seeing the confused faces looking back at him he smiled in triumph. "If I can confuse you, I know it'll work on them. All we have to do is get them to think they have the wrong Evie and Shalimar, just long enough for us to get them away." Turning back to the girl at his side he smiled as she changed back into herself. "How long can you hold a morph?"

"_All day, if I have to."_

"Good. You're our trump card." Jesse turned to Evie. "You'll have to step out and get their attention.

"_Won't he think it's a trick? He's already got the real Evie." Adam stopped and turned to the Evie at his side. "I'm sorry, the Evie he was involved with," he corrected._

Evie smiled and touched his arm. "It's ok, I understand."

_Her smile almost turned Adam inside out. What he wouldn't give to have his Evie smile at him with the love this Evie apparently had for her husband. (I have to get her back.) His attention was drawn away from his thoughts as Jesse spoke again._

"Shalimar can appear with her," Jesse explained. Turning to the woman holding hands with the other him, "Can you convince Brennan that you're the Shal he knows and that he's got an imposter?"

_Nervously she looked from the man who was speaking to her into the same eyes but those of the man she was touching. "I suppose I could but how?"_

"Shalimar," Evie called to her. "You told me that you've been forced to spend a lot of time…at the club." Evie sensed the other Jesse's anger flare. She blinked at the strain as she instinctively, tried to send to him as she would the man by her side in a similar situation. "I'm sure there are things that Brennan knows only you would know." She stopped as she saw the woman's eyes drop in thought…and something more.

_Shalimar also sensed her boyfriend's anger. With the idea voiced that she and Brennan shared anything that no one else would know she felt like she was betraying the love Jesse had for her. Guiltily, she looked up, careful to only look at Evie. "I…I suppose…"_

_With the anger soothed, Jesse could hear the hesitation in his girl's voice and felt her loosen her grip on his hand. Instead of letting her pull away, he held tighter and reached with his free hand to turn her to face him. When she seemed focused on the ground between them he gently lifted her chin until he could see her eyes, shining moist at him. "Hey, Baby, listen. It's ok. I've dealt with this all this time. I know you always come back to me, no matter what. I love you, Shal. Nothing will change that. We finish this now and I never have to watch you leave to go back there again." He embraced her as she threw her arms around his neck and fell against him. _

"_I'm so sorry, Jess," she whispered into his neck._

_Jesse gently pushed her arms until he was looking into her eyes again. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's finish this." He kissed her forehead as she nodded and wiped the tears that had escaped. _

"Our Evie will try and convince Devon that he's got the wrong girl. Can you give her something to work with?" Jesse's eyebrow raised in wonder when instead of the expected answer from Shalimar, Jesse answered him.

"_Actually, I can do that." He paused only for a moment when all eyes around him seemed to bore into him with wonder. "Evie and I were close before but when Devon had Shalimar…kidnapped…well, we spent a lot of time together. Devon knows we…got closer at that point." He noticed Adam shift beside him. "Next to Shalimar, she's closer than family to me."_

_Adam began to question the things he thought he knew about his friend in the cave. Having too much already to weigh on his mind he needed to not dwell on another unpleasantness. "How do we know, they'll buy this charade?"_

"That's where Carrie comes in. If this Brennan's anything like ours, words won't be enough to convince him. He'll need more. Carrie can morph in front of him and I show up. We get him thinking about others with her powers and he'll question who he's got."

"_If he really believes he's got the wrong people he won't care about them anymore. What if he tries to hurt them?" Though they had the same face, same voice and possibly the same genius, the differences between this Adam and the one at home were stark. _

Jesse wasn't used to Adam having such little faith in his people's ability to get the job done. He had to remind himself he wasn't home. Before he could refute the insinuation he heard Logan's voice rumble.

"Shalimar's not unconscious. She's awake and I know Shal. Possum is a good game but it'll only last until she's sure she can make a clean attack. All she needs from us is the opportunity and that…" he felt his rage build then suddenly cool. Looking into Evie's eyes he finished, "that jerk's history.

"_But Evie," Adam persisted in his worry._

"_Look," Jesse interjected, sensing that Adam was beginning to try the patience of their guests. "I know Devon. He would try and kill Shalimar in an instant but not Evie. He loved her. Even after everything that happened I can't believe he'd hurt her without hesitation."_

"That's all I need. Nobody's hurting Evie with me around." Logan winked at the woman by his side.

_A young man came up to the group and leaned toward his leader. Jesse listened and thanked the messenger then turned back to the group. "We need to solidify this plan now. They're on the move. My psionics say that Evie and Shalimar are still unconscious and being carried."_

"She's good at possum," Logan remarked with a smirk.

"Ok, let's try it this way." Everyone moved in a little closer as Jesse began to explain his plan.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 17

Brennan paced the trail leading to the spot Adam set up as a command center. This wait was driving him crazy. _(Why does this stuff always seem to happen? We get a little time off from the bad guys in our own universe and before you know it we're dealing with someone else's.) _He knew his thoughts were crazy and irrational. He just couldn't think straight. He didn't realize he'd been sweating until a cool breeze blew and caused his skin to prickle. Slowly his mind registered the inconsistency in the weather around him. Turning in the direction of the unexpected chill he saw Ro, her hair blowing and her eyes clouded over. Within seconds her warm brown eyes emerged from their cloud cover as the wind around him died down. "What was that for?" he stepped closer to her, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"I thought you could use it. You seemed to be pretty steamed up." She smiled warmly at him. They were close enough after all these years that she could do or say anything.

"I just can't stand the wait. I feel so…useless." Brennan kicked a stone.

"I know," she whispered as she got closer. The image of this strong man, kicking a stone like a lost child was something from an old Tiffany print and her heart ached for her friend.

"Knowing she was there, in his world was hard enough to deal with, but…now… Now I find out she's been captured! I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Brennan, there is nothing you can do. It would be too dangerous for you to just appear to all those people already waiting to spot and fight you." She knew he was rational but also the penchant he had for dashing to the rescue…especially the rescue of his one true love.

"I know…I know…I just feel…"

"I understand. But Jesse and Logan are there. Next to you, no one could protect her better. Just don't tell her I said that. You know her feral pride." Ro slipped her arm in his. "Come on. Let's fly." Her eyes twinkled when he suddenly looked at her face. "The air is fresher up there. It'll help you to relax." Without waiting for his answer, her eyes clouded over and the wind around them increased.

Brennan pulled his hands from his pockets. He knew what to expect and secured one arm around her waist as she stepped closer doing the same. In a second he felt the earth fall away from his feet as they began to rise slowly into the sky. Fully confident in her powers and knowing without a doubt, she wouldn't let him fall; he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun on his face.

Adam sat in his lab going over the results of their findings with Hank, trying to pass the time without worrying about his wife. He found it getting harder and harder to concentrate. When the portal first snapped shut behind her, he felt the jolt of the separation like a slap in the face. When the shock passed he noticed the emptiness that began to darken his mind…and soul. His heart ached as he realized…she was gone. Over and over he reminded himself that she was coming back. He kept telling himself that Jesse and Logan would protect her. Repeatedly he pushed back the dark loneliness that crept up his spine. _(Meeting you actually stirred something in me,)_ he remembered the words of his vows to her so many years ago. _(Something that spoke of sadness when I realized how much of my self was actually missing, yet also spoke of great promise of fulfillment.)_ Feeling that emptiness now his mind took him back to the most desperate moment of his life...he saw her there…again in his mind's eye. He and Shalimar couldn't revive her. Brennan's help seemed futile and she lay there in the Helix…not breathing… slipping further and further away from him. _(I knew then that without you I would never be whole.)_ Pain racked his chest as, of its own accord, his hand tried to soothe it away. "God, I hope she's too busy with the mission to feel this," he whispered and wandered from his lab.

_Jesse and his group moved to the cluster of trees just below the portal location. Shalimar, Evie, Jesse and Carrie moved into their hiding places. Annie came out of the caves and whispered to Jesse then took a step back. Jesse looked into Adam's eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, People. This is it." Jesse looked around at the gathering faces around him. He noticed the fear on Tommy's face. This young teen had been drawn by the excitement and adventure of the resistance. Living out a modern day Robin Hood tale, sharing stories around the campfire about the day's escapades drew many brave souls. Tommy had been one of the finest. He'd learned quickly and followed orders. He was rapidly moving up the ranks as he was given assignments that proved his strengths. Now for all his training and bravery, he stood doubting. Jesse put a strong hand on Tommy's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "This will work. Don't give up." He looked up to the rest of his people. "We've fought for years in resistance and you've all shown bravery in the face of this growing evil. We've stood together and foiled its plan time and again. Now we stand together to finally put an end to it! This is the hour we take back control of our city! We fight to protect those who can't! This ends here!" He smiled as a cheer rose around him. He nodded and everyone took their places._

_It didn't take long for the rustle of the brush around them to let them know that the enemy was at their door. Everyone stood, tensely waiting for the first move. To his left Jesse heard the battle begin as a group was engaged. To his right more sounds of battle, but no one approached them. _

_Jesse watched and waited for any sign of Mulwray as he listened to Annie whispering the reports from the telepaths in the groups that were engaged. Suddenly, Shalimar's hand in his tightened to almost a death grip. In a fraction of a second he knew why. The ground beneath his feet began to tremble. He turned and looked into her eyes, the golden glow shining toward him. _

"_Kilmartin!" _

_Jesse watched the gold leave and the brown stare at him in fear._

"_Kilmartin!" Brennan strode out from behind a cluster of trees. "I have something of yours!"_

Jesse looked across the clearing and saw Shalimar lying limp in Brennan's arms. The sight so strange, the feeling so out of place he had to keep telling himself _(This isn't home and she's playing possum.) _That and Evie's hand on his arm kept him rooted in his hiding place.

_The earth stopped moving and Devon moved out of hiding and closer to Mulwray. "Jesse, come out here and face me! You stayed here and sent Evie out to get to me. She should have been protected. Instead you sent her out to die. You're a coward! Do you hear me?! A COWARD!_

_Shalimar met his pain-filled eyes as Jesse turned to her. Knowing him better than anyone she alone saw the insecurity and doubt rise in him and try to take control. If there was one thing she learned from her time in the other dimension it was to not give up, nothing was impossible. Quickly and fiercely she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "She'll be fine, Sweetheart. Don't worry. You can do this. We all can."_

"_Get out here Kilmartin or I'll kill them now!" Mulwray's voice rang from beyond the brush._

_Hearing her faith and confidence in what they were doing and more importantly in him, Jesse tightened his arms around her for a moment then pulled back. Another look into her beautiful eyes and he was the leader again. Standing taller he kissed her forehead. "What would I ever do without you?" Jesse turned and met his counterpart's eyes. He saw him nod then released Shalimar and stepped out of hiding. As he cleared the tree he saw the electricity spark in the hand Mulwray stretched out beyond Shalimar's legs. "Wait! Stop! I'm right here, Mulwray."_

"_Good. I really wanted to see your face when Shalimar dies. Now where's my son?" Brennan's voice was dangerous and carried all the venom he felt for his nemesis._

"_**Shalimar's**__ son is safely hidden," Jesse taunted, hoping to break his opponent's overconfidence._

"_MY SON!" Brennan corrected. "He's mine! She lost the right to be his mother when she kept sneaking off to be with you! She could have loved me but you kept getting in the way; just like you're getting in the way of all my business. Not any more. I'm putting an end to you…and her right now. Then I'll step over your dead bodies and go in and get Shawn, myself."_

"_I don't think so." Shalimar stepped out and stood just behind Jesse. Her eyes staring dangerously at the man who would dare take her son._

_Brennan's face hardened as he saw the woman. In a moment it changed to an evil grin. "Nice try, but a morph isn't going to fool me."_

"_You've got the morph. I'm the one you held hostage! I'm the one you tried to get to love you. When I refused, I'm the one you would beat and then bed." Shalimar spat._

_Mulwray looked closely at the woman in his arms. This was Shalimar. He knew it. "This is Shalimar. She probably came back and told you everything I did to her. Comparing us, no doubt. She needed a firm hand. She must have liked it…she always came back for more." Mulwray's swagger was overbearing._

"_You have the wrong girl," Jesse insisted as calmly as he could. "My Shalimar is not a fighter. Why would I send her out now knowing you'd only capture her? I sent someone else."_

"_And I captured her, anyway. You're lying."_

"_No, I'm not. I've got more mutants with the resistance than you think," Jesse boasted. "You only think you conned the majority of them into working for you." He pointed across the clearing and watched their plan unfold._

Jesse walked out from behind a tree and crossed his arms as he stood and faced the doppelganger of a man who was closer to him than a brother. He thought it would be hard but this Brennan, though he looked like the other, had something else in his eyes that the other could never have…evil…and it billowed off him like smoke from a chimney. He waited a few seconds then held out his hand, never taking his stern gaze off Brennan. When _Shalimar_ came and took his hand he pulled her under his arm and glared at his enemy.

_As planned another Shalimar walked out and stood beside her copy._

"_This is still the real Shalimar." Mulwray yelled out, refusing to be duped. "If it weren't she couldn't keep this form."_

_Carrie morph back into herself. "Actually, we can," she answered calmly and confidently. "If we're knocked unconscious while in a morph, our minds can't make the change. We stay the way we are until we consciously decide to change back. Only the young ones don't have the ability to keep a morph because they get too distracted."_

"_I don't believe you. It's too easy now for me to just kill these two if they don't mean anything to you."_

High in the trees overhead, Logan watched and waited, listening to every sound and breath. "Easy, Darlin'," he could hear her breathing change and saw the hand which dangled behind her bearer's back curl into a fist. "I'm right here. Hold on just a little longer."

"I care about all my people," Jesse called out as he released Shalimar and took a small step forward.

"_And we all know the risk we take in fighting you," his bearded counterpart added. _

Jesse reached for Evie's mind. **Are you ready?** When he felt her assent he coached, **Just make him doubt his eyes.** He watched proudly as Evie slowly stepped out of hiding.

"Devon," she called to him, her voice low and sad.

_Devon turned when he heard her voice. "No," he whispered in shock as he looked from the Evie who called him to the unconscious Evie in his arms. _

_Mulwray turned at the new sound and almost laughed. "You must have been planning this for a while."_

"Devon, please. Don't do this," Evie begged.

"_No, you're not her." He looked again at the serene face of the woman in his arms. How could he doubt the one good thing he'd had in his whole life? He knew his Evie…didn't he? Shaking his head he pulled the woman in his arms closer. _

"Devon, I'm sorry. I…I don't want to see you hurt. Please, don't." Evie stepped closer as she spoke.

"_No, you can't be…this is Evie," Anger laced his voice at the situation for making him doubt and at himself for not knowing, he heatedly marched closer to the woman causing that doubt._

Evie's heart was beating wildly as she saw this stranger she was pretending to care about advance on her. She'd fought when she'd had to in the past but could she fight now if she had to? If she had to fight him, what would happen around her? Would a full scale battle erupt? _(Adam, I love you,) _she thought as she stood tall and held her ground. A small moan pulled her attention from the man to the unconscious woman in his arms. _(She's waking up. Think fast.)_"Devon, please. I can prove I'm me."With all her strength of will she put a steady hand up and gently touched his hand as it held the woman's legs.

_Devon's attention had shifted as well to the waking woman in his arms. A soft touch on his hand called him back to the woman before him. _

"_McKnight…" Mulwray threatened._

_Devon looked back at the man he'd followed, doubt clear in his eyes. His head snapped back when Evie began to speak._

"After we got engaged,…that night at the club…we…we went back to my apartment…you stayed with me…" She could see Devon's eyes distance as he remembered that night. _(Right so far),_ she thought to herself. "In my bed we talked about our wedding."

_So struck by the emotions he was remembering, he reacted with anger as he furrowed a brow and turned toward his cousin and Shalimar. "That's not proof," his voice was just loud enough to carry to them. "I'm sure that was the topic of your girls' night out the night I kidnapped her." _

"That's true, but what I didn't tell her," _(Oh, Jess, I hope you were right.)_ "was that we talked about asking them to make it a double wedding. We were going to set our day and surprise them. Then we would travel altogether for our honeymoons. We wanted to see the world. But thatwas before you got involved with…" Evie couldn't hold her eyes to his anymore. She'd put everything she had in this act. Even with her shields up, she could still feel the pain begin to radiate from this man…and guilt began to claw at her.

_Devon's heart was aching at the memory of that night. His anger made him look into her eyes as she spoke. He would see it if she were lying. By the time she looked away he'd been convinced and then some. He remembered them promising each other to keep it a secret. They never spoke of it after that night. Slowly he lowered the woman in his arms to the ground. _

"_What are you doing?!" Mulwray called from behind. "They're tricking you. Can't you see that? You fool, you just put down your leverage!"_

"_No," Devon stood and looked at Evie. "This is her. This is my Evie," he whispered softly as he took a step toward her, reaching out a hand toward her face._

With Evie on the ground, she sighed in relief…until she looked up and saw his face. She had done her job…too well. Instinct caused her to step back from this stranger. Her heart cringed at the feeling her mind felt flowing from this man she'd never met.

_Devon stopped; shocked that Evie would shrink from his touch. _

_Mulwray signaled more to advance on either side of him. He watched as more people came out of hiding to engage his forces._

_As battle around him began to intensify so did the feeling of rejection in his heart once more when he heard his cousin call out to her._

"_Evie," a bearded Jesse called and began to step closer as he felt the need to protect this stranger who had just done so much for them; his eyes cautiously on his cousin._

_Devon furrowed his brow. Like black clouds rolling in fury, pain clamped his bleeding heart shut, distance locked the door and rage covered his face. His arms whipped out and in a fraction of a second, Evie was caught in a choke hold in one arm as his other hand held off his treacherous cousin. "Don't move, Jesse!" _

_Jesse froze. He looked from the now frightened face of the woman trapped before him to his counterpart, now by his side. _

Jesse suddenly felt the plan fail along with his heart as he saw Evie get caught. It was his idea to bring her into this. It was his plan. Nothing Adam could do to him would be worse than what he'd do to himself if anything were to happen to her. He looked into her eyes. **Evie, stay calm. Don't do anything. Don't fight him.**

**Jess?**she called to him but stopped when her captor began to speak.

_Devon tightened his hold on her just enough to cause her to lean into him and make her uncomfortable. "I loved you," he gritted into her hair, never taking his eyes off his cousin. _

_Brennan watched as the battle grew. His people were advancing and they almost had Kilmartin surrounded…but still he kept Shalimar in his arms; her weight nothing to his strength._

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 18

The hour passed and Adam stood waiting to reopen the portal, his heart pounding in anticipation of feeling its mate again. "Ok, if Jesse's plan worked, we'll open the portal and they'll all walk back through." He looked around as Hank and Charles nodded at him. He watched as Ro slowly pulled her hand from under Brennan's arm and step back slightly. "Do it, Bren." Adam watched the electricity build then release. The light that flashed was a welcomed sight but…no one stepped through.

Hank manipulated dials on his device to try and keep the portal from closing but he still hadn't gotten the sequencing just right to hold the aperture in place, though he did notice it was closing more slowly than it had on previous attempts.

Ro and Brennan stepped forward the instant the light appeared, no longer shocked by the suddenness. They squinted as they looked for any sign of movement in the radiance. A sudden groan behind them pulled their attention to Adam as he fell to his knees, holding his head.

The pain hit with a sudden unexpected blow. Just as fast as his awareness of his wife was ripped from him when the portal had closed an hour before, it now attacked with the force magnified by his longing for her. As their bond reasserted itself with a vengeance for having been severed something else poured through him. Something he'd only felt one other time…Fear…Something had gone wrong…and his wife was afraid…really afraid.

The aperture snapped shut and the light was gone. Ro and Brennan both rushed toward Adam and knelt beside him. "Adam?" he heard Ro call to him softly as he'd groaned once more then stilled in the unrelenting loneliness that gripped him once more. Only this time it was worse.

Brennan saw him seem to be able to breathe again. "What happened?" he demanded in disparity.

"Evie," he was finally able to get out as he accepted Brennan's outstretched hand and rose to his feet. He looked at Ro, her eyes gentle and concerned. "She's afraid."

"I could hear fighting. Something's going down." Brennan turned back to look at the place that had just been illuminated.

"She was captured. I felt like I couldn't breathe…No…like she couldn't breathe," he corrected. "Someone has her in a choke hold." Adam's voice was beginning to rise as he stepped passed Brennan. "Hank, Can we get that opened again?" He noticed as Brennan quickly ran passed him but turned back for Hank's answer.

"Yes. It's keeping it opened that's giving me trouble. Give me just a few moments and I should have it."

_Battle raged all around. The light that had flashed surprised the attackers. In their fear-induced hesitation the tide began to turn. The resistance pushed them back._

_Both Jesse's stood unwilling to endanger the frightened woman in Devon's arms. _

_Mulwray stood reveling in the commotion around him. Tighter he held the mother of his son, biding his time and anticipating the moment he could take his final revenge on Kilmartin._

_Shalimar moved off to fight an opponent who'd gotten through the line of defense. Thankful for everything she'd learned while in the other dimension, she found it easier to rely on her instincts._

_Adam, no longer able to stand not knowing, turned to one of the injured fighters who had been brought in earlier, during the initial encounters. He was a non-mutant and his weapon of choice was a pair of easily handled hand guns. Determination grabbed his mind as Adam grabbed one of the guns from the table by his side. Checking the clip, he remembered the emergency training he'd gone through weeks before. Gun in hand; Adam made his way out of the caves. _

_Oblivious now to everything around him, Devon pulled harder on the woman now shaking in his arms. He didn't notice the woman on the ground wake and begin to stand._

Logan did as he stayed as close to Mulwray as he could without being seen. Shal and Evie,…and Evie…were his first concern. As the fighting began he had to defy the urge to attack. Reminding himself this wasn't his fight didn't keep him in his hiding place. The thought of that madman striking Shalimar with his powers again kept him from moving out of striking range. Mulwray would fry before he'd burn her again. "Ok, Darlin'," Logan growled knowing Shalimar could hear him. "Keep focused on me. When I go, you go." He grinned as she slyly gave him a thumb's up behind Brennan's back.

Shalimar was tired of playing possum. She'd been still too long. To keep herself from letting instinct take over she ran scenarios in her head, remembering times of sparing with Brennan. Fighting the longing to feel her husband's arms around her again she tried to come up with the fasted way to get him down. Just in the last few moments, the pain of her previous burns began to come back. Her hearing had kept her aware of what had been happening. She'd taken comfort every time she'd heard her Jesse speak. His voice helped to give her the strength to keep still. She'd heard the conversation Evie'd had with Devon. She was aware of the fighting from the first blow thrown. Now her senses told her that Evie was afraid and she fought her natural feral tendency to protect her pack. Logan's nearness, the alpha male dominance flowing from him, gave her what she needed to focus through the pain, in anticipation of her strike.

_Evie woke, sensing and feeling and hearing…everything…all at once. The pain was awful as she fought the urge to cry. Focusing all her mental efforts she blocked it and made her way to her feet. As clarity spread she could hear the battle around her. Then she heard something else…someone was speaking beside her as she stood. She turned and saw Devon with his back to her obvious holding someone in front of him. She looked around and met Jesse's eyes. (Two Jesses?…The other dimension…Shalimar…That's her Jesse. He's here.) Taking a deep breath she stood tall and could hear what he was saying. Suddenly she realized who he was holding._

_Adam maneuvered his way around the trees making sure he wouldn't engage the enemy. He wasn't there to fight for fighting's sake. He was there to get to…His heart nearly stopped when he looked across the clearing and saw Evie, frightened and trapped under Devon's arm. Suddenly he realized…she was also behind him. Fear gripped him as he moved closer and noticed she was also moving closer…to Devon._

"_We could have been happy. We could have had it all…but you walked out on me." Devon's rejection flared but he still couldn't bring himself to pull any harder on her neck._

"_No, Devon," Evie spoke, her voice low but firm. When she saw him snap around she saw he was holding…her. "I walked out on you. Then I threw myself over Jesse to stop you from killing him." She knew that would convince him._

"_Evie?" Looking back and forth between them only for a second, Devon regained his composure and fury again replaced the surprise. _

_Evie saw the anger in his face. She knew it was too late for reason. All she could do is try and get the innocent woman away from him. "Devon, let her go. It's me you want."_

Jesse moved closer as he saw Devon turned away from him. Eyes bouncing from Mulwray watching around him and Devon turned to Evie, he inched his way closer with his bearded counterpart ever beside him.

"Easy, Shal, just a few more seconds. Hold on, Girl," Logan growled from his spot almost directly above her.

"_Want you?" Devon spat at her. "You're all I wanted." Slowly he loosened his hold on the other woman. "I would have done anything you asked if you had just stayed with me."_

_Seeing her plan working she moved closer hoping he would soon release her double. "Devon, I loved you," she began._

"_LOVED ME!?" He exploded at her. Spinning to fully face her he flung the other aside. Turning to glare at Jesse he looked between them, not realizing in his rage his cousin's approach. "You loved me once but then you chose to side with him! I could have given you everything!" _

Evie hit the ground. From the force with which he threw her she wasn't able to keep her head from slamming. Dizziness and pain kept her from being able to do more than squirm as her powers began to heal her.

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Evie released but she wasn't really far enough away. He needed to get to her.

_Devon grabbed Evie's arms and forced her face to face. "All he did was send you out to be killed. And you…you did it! You came out and tried to fool me…tried to use my love for you to…to kill me. Now I'll kill them. All of them." Devon released her and squared his shoulders as he reached his arms out to his sides for his own balance. _

Logan felt the tremor begin. He was sure Shal could too. "Now!" he growled as he sprung from his hiding place. Hitting the ground and jumping again he plowed into the human earthquake making them both fall and roll away from the women.

_Mulwray flinched at the unexpected growl over his head. "McKnight!!"_

That was all Shalimar needed. Releasing the long hold she had on her feral nature she curled herself in his arms and sprang up, kicking him over in the process. Pain and stiffness kept her from moving too quickly as he began to recover and scramble to his feet.

Logan easily righted himself and scanned the clearing. Jesse and his twin were heading for both Evies. The earthquake was still down…but Mulwray wasn't. He saw the beginnings of sparks on his fingertips as Shalimar ran toward him, not quite up to her usual speed. He turned and launched himself toward her.

A few seconds earlier…

"Adam, I'm going through." Brennan jogged back wearing a jacket as Adam shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. I need you here to open the portal if Hank can't keep it opened."

"No, Adam. I'm not arguing with you. Ro can open it easier. You're not going in alone. We go together." Brennan reached back and pulled the hood over his head.

Adam looked at the man before him. He knew better than to argue with him and was taken again with the growth this man had made over the years. When once a young impulsive street hood, now standing before him was a seasoned professional, but no less brave and determined to risk everything to protect those he loved. Nodding, Adam pat his arm and turned to the woman standing to once side. "Storm, if you please…"

"My pleasure…" she smiled and winked at Brennan before calling in the pressures of the atmosphere at her command.

Lovingly playful yet deadly serious, Brennan pointed a finger at her. "You…Don't come through that door for any reason. You're our only ticket back."

"Just make sure it's my husband you bring back and not his double," her voice thundered with power. Their easy banter honed over the years of friendship.

"It's a deal," he returned her playful wink.

In a moment lightning struck and the portal opened. Together, Adam and Brennan crossed the threshold, not knowing what they would find.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Impossible

Chapter 19

Adam and Brennan stepped out of the light and into the fire. Battle raged all around them. Crouching down they made their way through a group and to the cover of some trees. Adam fought the pain that tried to flood his mind as he felt his bond to his wife reunite them. She was alive but he didn't know where. Searching the area he finally spotted Jesse …and Jesse both crouched over figures on the ground. He saw Shalimar as she'd just kicked…Brennan. "There, look," he pointed, as Brennan followed his direction.

Keeping his head down and covered, Brennan led the way closer.

"_Doc…Dr. Adam!"_

They stopped when they heard a voice call out behind Adam. Both men turned to see a young man of about 18, approach.

"_Doc, you shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous."_

As the boy spoke Brennan spotted someone sneaking around a rock to the left. He rounded it from the opposite side and saw the assailant pull a gun and aim at the young man speaking to Adam. Careful not to use his powers he quickly and silently disarmed the man before delivering a quick blow to the back of his neck, knocking him out. Brennan scanned the area. With no more immediate danger he returned to Adam's side.

_Tommy had turned when he heard a rustling behind him. Ready to defend himself and the doctor he took up his fighting stance but quickly eased when he felt the reassuring hand of the doctor on his shoulder. _

"Its ok, Son," with a tilt of his head he indicated the hooded man beside him. "I have help." He saw the youth nod then turn to go.

Logan met up with Shalimar just as Mulwray shot at her. Wrapping himself around her, they both tucked and rolled.

Lightning struck the trees above their heads, Adam and Brennan quickly ducked. Looking across the clearing, they saw Logan crouched covering…"Shalimar!" Brennan breathed as he began to rise again only to be stopped by Adam's firm hand.

"Hold on. Wolverine's got her." Adam closed his eyes and concentrated. _Evie? Darling, I'm here._

Evie pushed at Jesse as he shielded her from the surrounding attacks. Mulwray shot off a few more charges wildly after his first shot missed Shalimar. Both Jesse's massed to deflect the random shots that would have killed the women they were protecting. _Adam?_ "It's Adam, Jesse. Adam's here."

Jesse looked around quickly and didn't see anyone. "Evie, listen to me. I have to get you out of the open." Suddenly Shalimar's voice rang in his ears as she screamed his name. He turned and realized she was calling her boyfriend as he saw Jesse rushing across the ground…directly for…Mulwray. "JESSE, NO!" he yelled but there was no stopping the man. His blood ran cold at the look of excitement that crossed Mulwray's face for the oncoming attack. He turned just in time to grab Shalimar and stop her from following after Jesse.

"_Let me go!" she cried as she struggled against him._

"No, Shal. You can't get in the middle. He'll use you against Jesse. You have to stay here." He pulled her to him and locked his arms around her checking quickly over his shoulder to make sure Evie was still there. She wasn't and his heart stopped until he saw her crawling over toward Logan and Shalimar. He followed making sure Shalimar wouldn't try and get away from him.

Logan felt the earth tremble again. He'd gotten to his knees and was checking Shalimar. Sensing Evie's approach he turned to cover her if necessary. "Are you ok?" When she just nodded, he continued. "Shal shouldn't have had to make that run. She's in a lot of pain."

"Not for long," Evie whispered as she placed her hands over the wounds.

Time seemed determined to crawl as Adam and Brennan slowly picked their way closer.

Seeing Jesse near with a crying Shalimar in tow Logan turned now and saw Devon poised on hands and knees as the earth shook around him and everyone began reacting to the movement.

_Evie was the closest. She knew she had to do something. After Jesse had left her to attack Mulwray, she'd gotten to her feet and looked around. She knew she had to stop Devon, no matter what. Without further thought she made her way toward him, shaky on her footing as the ground closest to him shook the most._

Logan saw her moving. Shaking his head he began to move as well._ (She's not gonna get herself killed on my watch.)_

_Evie grabbed his shoulders. "Devon, don't! Please, stop this!"_

_Devon shrugged her off but felt her return. He quickly stood and grabbed her. "You chose this! You chose to go against me! I'm through with you." He pushed her aside but she unwisely came right back, begging him to be the man she once loved. "HE'S DEAD. YOU KILLED HIM!" he yelled and in his anger he back handed her across the face._

_Evie's head snapped around at the slap taking half her body with it. Shock prevented any immediate pain but only for a brief moment. As she fell to the ground from the blow she realized that she hadn't hit ground. Through the pain she knew someone had caught her and was protecting her now as the earth began to shake with new ferocity. Rocks began to fall from the mountain. People were screaming all around her. When she looked through the arms that were closed around her she could just see Devon standing tall with his arms outstretched calling forth all his powers._

_Adam stood in shock as he watched the events unfold before him. One second, Evie was talking to Devon. The next she was on the ground and Jesse was protecting her. Now like a knife to his soul she was physically trying to stop this man who could literally move mountains. His mind reeled as he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, everything was crystal clear. When he saw McKnight strike Evie in the face with such force that knocked her off her feet, he knew exactly what to do. Without thought or doubt Adam raised the gun, aimed… and fired… and fired… and fired… until the clip was empty._

Adam and Brennan heard the gunshots and ducked until they realized it wasn't in their direction. Adam couldn't believe his eyes, yet understood perfectly when he stood and watch…himself…fire shot after shot into the man who'd just struck Evie down.

_Devon's body shook and trembled with the force of each bullet. He stood rooted to his place as his powers slowly diminished. _

_As she heard each shot, Evie cried in the arms of her protector, her head held firmly to his shoulder so she couldn't turn and see the horrific sight her mind conjured for her. _

_With the last of the tremors Devon's body dropped to the ground, landing with his head beside them._

Before releasing the woman, Logan reached over and closed his eyes, changing the nightmarish look on his face, so she wouldn't see it.

_The earth quaking around them, the gunshots ringing in the air, McNight's death, nothing affected Mulwray and Kilmartin as they attacked and parried. They fought brutally with both bodies and powers. _

As he continued to hold Shalimar back, Jesse looked on grateful that his counterpart and Brennan's didn't seem to know as much about each other as they do. Their weaknesses weren't being exploited which meant they didn't know about them…yet. But Mulwray seemed to be learning fast. Jesse noticed the man was waiting longer in between strikes and faking strikes to get Jesse to mass and phase. He watched in horror as his thoughts seemed to carry through the air and aid his adversary. His mind screamed as he saw Jesse just release a mass and Mulwray take a quick short shot that knocked Jesse on his back. He knew his double was hurting. When he saw Mulwray power up for the fatal blow he released Shalimar and began to sprint toward them. If he could just get there fast enough he could mass over the fallen man.

Brennan saw the same thing. At the same time he ran out of his hiding place. Pulling down his hood he stood tall and called out to his friend. "JESSE! GET DOWN, BRO!!" The power in his hands was built in a fraction of the time his evil twin took to prepare his. Without waiting, Brennan released and released and released.

Jesse didn't hesitate a second when he heard Brennan's familiar voice behind him. Years of training and fighting together side by side had built a trust between them that needn't be second guessed…ever. He dropped and could feel the electricity in the air as it traveled just inches over him. He followed its course and saw Mulwray get hit square in the chest. The power he was building was released up into the air as his arms flew up and he flew back against a tree. Held there by the continued force of Brennan's blast, Mulwray screamed as his body shook. When Brennan finally closed his hands, Mulwray's own powers were drawn by Brennan's and they continued to swirl and build until there was a sudden flash of light and burst of power causing everyone to cover their heads. As fast as it appeared, it disappeared and with it…Mulwray.

In the quiet aftershock, Jesse got up to check his double. Soon Shalimar was crying by his side as she hesitated to touch the face and chest of her fallen lover. "He's not dead," Jesse whispered.

He looked across the clearing and saw his Adam come out of hiding as he and Brennan ran to where Evie and Shalimar were. By the time the men had gotten there, Evie had just helped Shalimar to sit. He smiled in great relief as he watched both women fall into the arms of their husbands. Finding Logan he watched as this wild roughneck gently helped a brave Evie to stand over the dead body of her former fiancé.

_Adam slowly walked up to them, staring at the body and still holding the gun, though empty, aimed at it. He had never killed anyone before. He had never harmed anyone in any way before. He was a doctor and sworn to heal…not hurt. Guilt swirled and began to run rampant in his mind. Not only did he kill but he killed the fiancé of the woman he'd hoped would love him as much as he loved her. His guilt was almost unbearable. How could she ever even look at him? How could he face her? Not fully aware of the world around him he was roused by someone taking the gun from his hand._

Logan moved in front of Evie and reached for the gun. "Uh…Adam? Let me take that for ya, Bub." He had to force the man's hand to release the gun, though he knew Adam was not consciously resisting him. When he'd freed it he checked the clip, just to be sure and tossed it against the mountain about 30 feet away.

_The man moved and Adam suddenly found that Evie was all he could see. She was hurt and crying and…"Evie..." he whispered. "I'm…I'm…" but before he could form a coherent thought he felt her fall against him and begin to sob into his chest. He embraced her and moved her away…toward their fallen leader. _

Jesse looked around as everyone began gathering around them.

Brennan felt self conscious as people around him began to stare. He pulled his hood up again and continued on with his wife.

"He's not dead," Jesse announced as everyone drew near. He could feel hundreds of eyes on him, waiting for direction.

_Shalimar held her lovers hand and looked at his double her face mirroring all the others. "What do we do now, Jess?"_

Jesse looked up and found Brennan's eyes under the hood. He looked at Adam, who with the slightest movement let him know that he was still in charge of this mission. He looked around the crowd again and found Doc Adam and Evie standing just behind Shalimar. Turning back to face Shalimar he leaned in closer and spoke just loud enough for only a very few to hear. "Shalimar, I'm not your leader. He is." Jesse indicated the unconscious man between them. "What does he expect to be done, now?"

_Shalimar looked down as everyone fell silent. In the silence a decision was made as one man stood taller and raised his head._

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: From here it gets confusing with the teams interacting.Our dimension people are in straight type

_The alternate dimension people are in italics _to try and curb confusion.

Impossible

Chapter 20

"_All right, Everyone, listen up. Telepaths, send this message out. Everyone who is healthy enough, scour the woods for injured, no matter what side they were on. Bring all the injured into the med lab. Anyone healthy enough to resist can either leave or be taken prisoner until further notice." Adam looked around at all the surprised faces. "Don't just stand there. People are hurt. Move!" He watched as the crowd suddenly dispersed._

Jesse stood as _Adam_ spoke. He couldn't help the feeling of awe as he watched this man he'd judged so timid, suddenly become more like the man he knew. Looking from his Adam to this, he began to see similarities other than looks.

_Adam gently removed his arms from around Evie. He looked into her eyes as he moved then knelt to check on Jesse. "He can be moved. I need him inside."_

"I got 'im," a gruff voice called from the side. Logan moved through the crowd and carefully lifted the copy of his friend.

_Adam nodded in thanks and turned, re-securing Evie with his arm he led the way into the cave. Once inside he gave instructions to anyone with any medical knowledge and began triage as many injured were brought in._

Jesse stepped closer to his family as people moved all around him. Putting out a hand to Brennan he peered at the face under the hood. "Perfect timing. Thanks." He turned when Brennan shook his hand and just nodded. "Shal, are you ok?" A feeling of relief like the release of a breath washed through him as she smiled at him. He'd known this woman for most of his life, now, and as he embraced her he thanked God she was safe and he could hold her once again. After a hug and kiss to her forehead he moved away and looked at her. "The next time you decide to go for a run, someone goes with you." He chuckled as she punched his shoulder.

Evie's soul had been healing from the moment Adam ran to her and pulled her into his arms. They both allowed their bond to reunite them. As she stood now in the midst of the aftermath, the doctor in her pulled at her heart. Turning in her husband's arms, she looked up into his face. "Darling, I need to go and help them," she whispered.

"I know." Adam turned to his team. "We have about an hour. We'll do what we can and then get back to the portal."

Brennan thought better of being seen and kept his hood well over his head.

Shalimar led the way as she held Brennan's hand tightly. Once through the caves she led them into the med lab as people rushed all around them.

With her husband close behind her, Evie walked up to _Adam_ as he checked a wounded woman. "May we help you?"

_Adam looked up at the sound of her voice. He met the eyes of the man behind her and had the strangest feeling. It was like looking into a mirror but he felt inadequate to the reflection. Quickly looking back to _Evie _he answered her with only a slight nod. _

Jesse moved to _Shalimar's_ side as she sat holding _Jesse's_ hand. "He'll be ok, Shal."

_Shalimar turned at the voice beside her. She smiled slightly and nodded. "I know. I just keep thinking…" She stopped when she saw her double standing behind _Jesse._ Looking up to the hooded figure beside her, Shalimar stood and quickly moved to embrace him. "Oh, _Brennan…_" she cried as he gently held her. _

Brennan was surprised but comforted when _Shalimar_ hugged him. He gently shushed her as he looked up and met Jesse's eyes. "_Shalimar_, I'm…" he hesitated as he whispered to her.

"_No, don't you dare," she reprimanded. "Don't say you're sorry." She moved away from him and held his hands. "If you hadn't been here…if you didn't do what you did…Jesse would be…dead." She choked back a sob as she determined to continue. "We would all be dead and…he…would have taken Shawn." She looked around at all the injured around her then back to the man under the hood. _

When _Shalimar_ looked back into his eyes Brennan's heart felt lighter. He could see in her eyes that she didn't regret…any of it…and he took it as forgiveness.

_Slowly she squeezed _Brennan's_ hands and tip toed to kiss his cheek. Then she turned to look at the woman who stood beside him. "He's a special man. Don't ever let him go." She smiled through her tears as she saw her own double nod to her. After one more look under the hood she returned to her boyfriend's side._

_Triage done, Adam found himself with only one really serious injury. He looked around. Everyone was made comfortable and there were plenty of helping hands. His mental smile of pride was interrupted when he heard a voice behind him._

"_Adam," Evie walked up shyly. "I'm…um…I'm finished with Josh. He'll be ok by morning."_

"_Thank you." Adam turned and place a gentle hand to her chin as he examined her face. "You're powers…they healed you that quickly?" _

"_Yes," she lowered her eyes then face when he released her. "I was…better by the time we got in here."_

Evie tugged on her husband's arm. When he turned to her she tilted her head in the direction of…_them_. **They're just starting out. He loves her but he's been too shy to do anything about it.**

Adam turned and wrapped his arms around Evie from behind, pulling her back to his chest. **Does she love him?**

**Yes, but he's a slow mover. He needs some encouragement.**

Adam let her share a memory as he thought back to a time now long in his past. Brennan and Jesse were teasing him about a past relationship that he'd not allowed to progress for fear of losing the friendship already established.

"**Is that the same reason you haven't kissed Evie yet?" Jesse shot suddenly.**

**Adam was taken completely off guard. "I didn't realize my relationship with Evie was being watched."**

**Jesse continued, "Come on, Adam, she's obviously in love with you. She was from the moment we brought her out of Genomex." **

**Adam remembered that day like it was yesterday. He thought about it often, about how he felt when she was gone and when he saw the knife to her throat. "I didn't want to rush her. I wanted to give her a chance to get used to life here." **

"**Adam, after six months you should try the door. I think you'll find it opens pretty easily," suggested Brennan. **

Pulling his wife closer he smiled as he whispered, "I'm glad I had the guys to encourage me all those years ago. He's missed out on 10 years that I wouldn't trade for all my life." He kissed her as she tilted her head to look into his eyes.

"Mmm," she moved slowly out of their kiss. "Let's go see if we can encourage them a little more.

_Evie stepped back, self-consciously when she sensed their doubles approach. _

_Adam looked up and realized why she'd pulled away from him. He only glanced for a second at his mirror then looked at _Evie_ as she smiled at him. "Thank you for all your help, here. Everyone's in good shape except Eric." Adam turned and indicated the young man on the stretcher behind him. "I think I'll have to operate."_

Evie looked up to her husband then back to his double. "Our son's name is Erik." Evie smiled as this other _Adam _looked at her, amazement again in his eyes. "I can handle it if you'd like."

"_I can't heal him. His injuries are too severe. He's got a stab wound that's just too deep." Evie countered in disbelief. "You might…well,… I would pass out. Do you really think you should try?"_

Evie and Adam looked at each other with a smile at a distant but fond memory. "Adam had a wound just like that shortly after I met him."

"And she did pass out," Adam grinned as his wife delivered a playful elbow to his side. "But her powers have developed and now it won't hurt her." He moved closer and kissed her head.

_Adam looked at _Evie_ in wonder. With a slight nod he stepped aside and watched as she moved closer and put her hand next to the wound. His breath caught in his chest and his eyes became saucers as he witnessed _Evie's _powers at work. Within minutes he saw the dancing crystals disappear along with the wound. "That's…amazing," he said as he saw her turn to him. _

"He'll be ok, now but he needs to rest after all that. He probably won't wake up until sometime tomorrow." Evie smiled as she looked at her own stunned face looking back at her.

"_Do you think that I can…learn to do that, too." Evie asked uncertainly._

"It's not learned, _Evie,_" Adam gently countered. "The gift is within you. The reason Evie passed out when she healed me was because she hadn't used her powers very often. When she joined our team and used them more they got stronger."

_Evie looked into _Adam's_ eyes as he spoke to her. She could easily see why the other her would easily fall in love with this man. Love for his wife radiated from those eyes as he spoke, even to her._

"We need to check on _Jesse_," Evie interrupted softly as she led the way to the back of the cavern.

Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar stepped back as they saw Adam and Evie…and _Adam and Evie_ approach.

"We've come to check on _Jesse_," Evie greeted.

"I think he's ok," Jesse reported automatically. "Most of the burns aren't that bad. That last shot he took to the chest was too much for him and I think he must have hit his head on something when he fell. He probably has a concussion."

_Shalimar turned amazed as she heard him report. "After everything you showed me…I guess I shouldn't be surprised at what you can do."_

With a shy smile he turned to her. "We've worked like this for so many years I guess I picked up a few things."

"Not true," Shalimar countered as she put her arm around him. "Medicine has been one of Jesse's secret hobbies for years." She smiled as she saw the shade of pink she caused to creep across his cheeks.

"_Evie_, why don't you try and heal him," Evie encouraged. When she saw the doubt and hesitation in her double she nudged a little harder. "It's ok."

"_The concussion is no problem but these other wounds were caused by powers," she whispered._

"There's no difference," Adam added. Moving closer and putting a strong hand on her shoulder he squeezed gently. "I know you can do it."

_Evie turned and looked into his eyes. There for the first time she could see it…and realized what it was about this man that drew her to him…in both dimensions. Slowly she turned her doubt-filled eyes to her Adam. She saw something there for the first time…strength. As he nodded to her she drew from that strength and looked at her patient. She took a deep breath and stretched her hands out, one on his shoulder and the other clutching his hand. Releasing her powers she felt the strain but forced herself to continue until she was sure he was completely healed. _

As _she_ worked Evie smiled at the admiration and love she felt flow from _Adam_ as he watched _her_ work. Gently she placed a hand on _his_ back and guided him closer to the object of _his_ love.

_Adam looked at the other _Evie_ for only a moment when _she_ touched him and moved as _she'd_ guided. He was filled with a new respect and love for the woman who had captivated his heart. When he saw her powers subside he noticed her knees begin to buckle. Understanding now the prompting, Adam quickly lifted her into his arms and held her close as he saw the knowing smile in his counterpart's__face. Gently he sat her in a chair that _Brennan_ had pulled up for her and he thanked him._

"No problem. I remember doing this a lot," Brennan gently teased as he looked at his Evie from beneath his hood and winked at her.

Evie for her part reach to her other self and supported _her_ as she gave _her_ the strength _she_ needed to wake quickly. With a smile and nod she indicated to a suddenly very concerned _Adam _that _his Evie_ would be fine.

_Jesse's moan caused everyone's attention to shift to the bearded man at the table. Slowly he began to turn his head and blink his eyes. Everything was blurry at first and he could tell that there were a lot of people around him. Blinking again he smiled as a single beautiful face became clear to him. "You've been crying," he whispered hoarsely. He closed his eyes and put his arm around Shalimar as she put her head on his shoulder. _

"_Oh, Jess," she whispered as she cried again, "I thought I'd lost you."_

"_Never," he shushed her. He heard voices as he felt her pull away. Soon Adam came into his line of sight and checked him. _

"_How do you feel, Jesse?" Adam was suddenly all doctor._

"_I feel fine. But…I don't think I should? What happened to me?" Jesse asked with a confused scowl._

"_You fought Brennan," Shalimar whispered._

"_And I remember him getting me. I thought I was a goner."_

"You would have been." Jesse came into view and extended his hand to help _Jesse_ sit.

"_What happened? Where is he?" Jesse sat and rubbed his neck._

"Dead," came an all too familiar and horrifying voice.

_Jesse's head snapped up as he looked at the small group gathered around him. It took a second to realize which Adam and Evie belonged in his dimension. "Evie!" he began to stand as he saw her sitting in a chair obviously unconscious. _

Jesse was standing to one side. "_She's _fine." He put a firm hand on _his_ shoulder to keep _him_ in place.

"_She_ healed you and just passed out from the exertion. _She'll_ be around in another minute or so." Evie smiled assuringly at_ him._

_Shalimar had sat next to him as soon as he was upright. His eyes moved to _Shalimar's_ as _she_ stepped in front of him. He noticed that she released that man's hand and reached forward for his. "_Shalimar, _I'm glad you made it." His eyes moved back to the hooded man standing ominously behind _her.

"We all did," she answered. Noticing the way _Jesse_ was staring over her shoulder she squeezed his hands. "_Jesse,_ this is my Brennan."

Brennan stepped forward and raised his head, his face just visible as he extended his hand to the man Shalimar had moved to greet.

_Slowly Jesse raised his hand to make the greeting as he looked into the man's eyes. Firmly he gripped his hand in acceptance and relief that _Shal _was right. Her husband was very different from the man he'd hated for all this time. "_Shalimar's_ told me about you." He turned, hesitation gone, and winked at _Shalimar_. Sitting up taller he looked at his counterpart. "What's been going on here?"_

Jesse looked at _Adam _then back to _Jesse_ and took a small step back.

"_Everything is under control," Jesse heard from behind him. When he turned he found Adam standing tall and reporting everything that he'd done after the battle ended. Within moments Jesse had a brief understanding of what he'd missed. What he didn't understand was what had happened to Adam. _

"Since everything is under control here, we have a portal to catch." Adam called the attention of his family. He turned and offered his hand to his double and nodded to the now awake _Evie_ at his side. He waited while his wife said goodbye and joined him as he headed for the woods outside.

Shalimar looked at _Jesse_ and smiled. Turning to her Jesse and back to his double she gingerly rubbed the beard. "I like it. I'll have to ask Kitty what she'd think." As both Jesse's shook their heads and chuckled almost identically, Shalimar laughed and hugged the man who'd been so kind to her. "Thank you."

_Jesse hugged her back, carefully conscious that her husband stood right behind her. "No, thank you. You helped us. We wouldn't have been able to do this without you." He smiled as she kissed his cheek and turned away. _

_Evie stepped forward and hugged _Shalimar_ as well. "Good luck."_

"You, too," Shal whispered as she returned the affection from this new friend. Turning she took Brennan's offered hand and they followed Adam and Evie outside.

_Jesse stood and faced his double and extended his hand. "I don't know how to thank you."_

"I didn't do anything."

"_You did." Jesse insisted. "You took care of my Shalimar while she was with you. You brought her home and more than helped me do what was necessary here."_

"You would have done this."

"_But it was your plan…and now we're free of Mulwray and all his…business dealings."_

"Just take care of her," Jesse said as _Shalimar_ stepped closer. "What I said was true about my having had a crush on you when we were teens." He smiled as she looked away with a blush. "It's nice to see where that would have led." He hugged her as she reached for him.

"_I'll never forget what you and the rest did for me. Tell them that," she whispered._

"I will. Goodbye." Jesse nodded to _Adam and Evie_ as he passed and followed the rest. Outside he saw Logan with the Kanes and Mulwrays. As he approached the portal flashed. He wasted no time following the others through, back to his own dimension and his own family.

TBC

Ok, people. One last chapter. This is it. But, alas. Fear not. The inklings of yet more are making their presence known. We shall see where they lead.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: This is it. The final chapter of this installment. I have enjoyed, as always writing and reading and rereading to edit this storyline and world I've created. I am most encouraged by all your supportive reviews. Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read with me. The next installment is on it's way to forming in my head. I have a few scenes, which is always how it starts. Thank you, again and I look forward to our next meeting. Redhead2

Impossible

Chapter 21

When the light had disappeared six people stood looking at their surroundings.

"Finally!" Brennan exclaimed as he pulled his hood off.

"Are you sure this is my husband," Ro asked as she sauntered closer.

Logan growled as he moved closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Well, let's see." Shalimar moved to Logan's side and pulled one of his arms away from Ro and curled under it. "What about our little affair?" she cooed.

Logan raised a brow as he heard Brennan's hand light up and crackle in warning. "Now see, Darlin', that was supposed to be just between us. You really want him to see if adamantium conducts, don't you."

"Yep," Shalimar chuckled as she put her hand to his chest and looked across at Ro. "No doubt this is him." She leaned across Logan's chest further and added, "You really wouldn't have liked the other. I didn't. He was all hands when we were alone and cowered the minute another man walked in." She laughed again as Logan gave a low threatening growl that she knew had no teeth.

Adam moved to Hank and the professor. "You opened the door, so I assume everything went well."

"Indeed, it did. I have enough data here to keep me occupied for quite some time." Hank ably picked up his equipment and headed for Sanctuary's entrance.

"I trust everything was left satisfactorily, there," Charles moved closer to the group. "I am glad to see you uninjured, My Dear."

"Yes, thank you, Professor," Shalimar smiled at him.

The afternoon sun was making its path toward the horizon. Charles returned to the mansion with Ro and Logan. Adam made sure to call his cousin and tell her they were on their way back. Brennan and Shalimar checked on the kids as they awoke refreshed from their long telepathically induced nap. Jesse and Evie went into the lab to check on Kitty.

As Kitty awoke she felt someone's hand in hers. Slowly she blinked her eyes opened and saw Jesse smiling down at her. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. How do you feel?"

"I'm ok, now…I think." Kitty sat up cautiously to prevent her head from spinning.

"It looks like you're just fine," Evie announced as she came to Kitty's side and smiled.

"What happened?"

"A lot…but I'll let Jesse tell you all about it. I just have one thing to give you." Evie smiled at the confused faces of the couple before her. She closed her eyes and sent Kitty an image of the other Jesse.

Kitty gasped as she saw in her mind's eye, exactly what Evie saw. An image of the other Jesse appeared in her mind as clear as if he were standing before her. When she opened her eyes she looked at her husband and grinned. "I don't think I would have liked all those whiskers." They laughed and left to find the kids.

After such a long nap Evie knew none of the kids would voluntarily lay down a head so bedtime needed to be telepathically coerced as well. After a good meal and a lot of hugs and kisses all the children were once more sleeping peacefully, leaving the adults time to unwind from their mission.

Jesse held Kitty close as they walked outside. "I was scared, Jess. I saw the portal closing and you were just too close. But I overreacted. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have screamed."

"No, Kit. The only thing you did wrong was get shot. I was the one scared. When I turned and saw Brennan on the ground near you, I didn't know what happened. Then when I ran up to you, I saw all the blood on your shirt. I went numb. Brennan had to pull me away just so Hank and Adam could check you. I couldn't breathe without you…not until Evie told me you were going to be all right." He stopped walking and stepped in front of her. "I wouldn't survive if I ever lost you," he whispered as his lips closed over hers. After a slow deep kiss, he moved back to look in her face. He frowned as he saw her…head tilted back…eyes closed…and a silly grin on her face that wrinkled her nose. "What's that look for?" his voice carrying his frown.

Kitty opened her eyes but kept her head back as she looked up and all around his face. "I was just imagining what that kiss would have been like with a full beard and moustache." She chuckled when Jesse just narrowed his eyes at her and waited. "I don't know how _Shalimar_ puts up with it."

Jesse quick kissed her lips and turned to walk on. "I think it has to do with being feral…but let's not go there, ok?"

"Ok, but where are you taking me?" Kitty asked amused at their ease.

"I wanted to go into the cave. Other than pulling _Shalimar_ out, I haven't been in there in a while." Jesse led her down the trail and into the small cave where he found _Shalimar_, screaming and terrified to get away from Brennan. The memory made his blood run cold…again. Holding Kitty by the hand he walked to the back of the cave where he'd materialized through the rock. "The other side is the waterfall."

"I remember," Kitty whispered.

"But in the other dimension it's not there. It's just a small tunnel entrance that opened up into a huge cavern. Then other tunnels and rooms extend out around it."

"It sounds like home…just not as…decorated." She shrugged when he looked at her with a frown.

"It was the only thing that was like here." Jesse sat leaning against the wall, pulling Kitty down and onto his lap. "You saw how different _Shal_ was. We were all different. Brennan was…I saw him…except for the face…he wasn't who you know. Adam was…less than confident. He and Evie were just realizing they had feelings for each other. Evie…wow…she was engaged to my cousin before he joined Mulwray."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. Devon. He and I were close until my powers developed. Then he shut me out. Made me feel like a freak. Now I find out that…there at least he's a mutant, too." Jesse put his head back against the rock as Kitty ran her fingers through his hair. "In that dimension we were close until recently. He was there today. Fighting against us."

"What happened to him?"

"The other Adam shot him. He had smacked Evie in the face so hard she fell to the ground. Adam had a gun when he came out of the cave. He saw Evie fall and fired."

Kitty slid herself off his legs and leaned into his chest putting her head down against him.

"I never bothered to find out what happened to him. I think I'll check, in the morning. See if I can find him." Jesse sat in the quiet of the cave, letting the nearness of his wife comfort him and bring him home.

Evie walked into Adam's office and found him sitting in the room with a glass of Scotch and the lights turned low. "Darling, are you alright?" she asked as she rounded the desk and laid her hand on his shoulder.

Adam put his glass down and pulled his wife gently into his lap. "I love you." Adam looked into her face and narrowed his eyes when he saw the sadness there. "Evie?"

"Adam, I just feel so strange after today. I feel a little…guilty."

"Guilty?" he smiled curiously at her and waited for her to continue.

"Oh, Adam I love you. You know that." She smiled slightly as he leaned in and kissed her neck. "I know this sounds irrational but I feel like I have to make a confession." She stood from his lap and reached for his hand. "Let's go sit on the loveseat."

Adam took her hand and followed her as she sat. Feeling the strange mix of emotions coming through their bond he sat back and pulled her to rest against him in a comforting hug. "Evie, Darling?"

She straightened and turned slightly to face him. "I know that you can feel…all this…I'm sorry but until I get this out…"

"It's ok, Darling. Go ahead."

"When I went through the portal with Jesse, I wasn't prepared for…what happened. My mind made the transition easily enough but then…_Adam_ came out of the caves. I must have sensed him there. When my mind felt him…our bond…" she hesitated as he just held her hands and waited. When she spoke again, it was fast to get it all out. "It was like when I tried to find Shalimar during the storm. The resonance shift caused pain. I didn't think about you being there or our bond and my shields weren't up. I focused on Jesse's voice as he talked me through the pain, especially when _Adam_ came closer. Our bond is so strong that it just tried to reconnect after the portal closed and I guess it thought he was you." Evie stopped talking suddenly and looked down.

When she had finished her mad rush of words Adam just sat there and smiled at her.

Evie looked up when he hadn't said anything and frowned when she saw his grin.

"You're beautiful when you get flustered." Adam reached one hand to her face and gently laid his palm to her cheek.

"Adam…" she breathed in exasperation, "I'm trying to tell you…"

"That you feel like you cheated on me," he finished for her. When she began to turn away from him in shame he wouldn't have it. Sitting up on the loveseat he turned her by her shoulders then raised her chin in his hand. "You didn't. He was me…in a sense. I know you'd never turn from me. Our bond is the most precious thing in the world to me. Losing it and you is very…painful. When the portal closed behind you…and you disappeared from my world…it hurt. I sat in the lab and couldn't think, couldn't work. My chest ached. I prayed you weren't feeling it, too. When we opened the portal the next time, it hit me with the force of a sledge hammer. I suddenly felt all you're fear along with the pain. I knew you were in a choke hold and that you were struggling. Then the portal closed and…I felt as if my heart were ripped out." He moved closer and pulled her into a full embrace. "Evie, I love you so much. I know what it's like now to not have you with me. I'd never survive it." Adam turned his head and kissed her, tasting the tears that had begun to wash away the events of the mission. Together in mind and body they resealed their bond as Adam erased the guilt and showed her that it only meant that they were meant to be together in any universe.

Brennan found Shalimar standing near Shawna's bed. Slowly he came up behind her, knowing she'd already sensed him, and put his arms around her, lacing his fingers across her stomach.

"I missed her."

"She missed you, too." Silently, Brennan led her to their room. He watched as she moved around the room then got into their bed. After a moment of allowing the realization that his wife was back and in his bed he moved to join her. When he sat against the headboard he pulled her to rest against him. "I missed you."

"I know," she smiled as she placed a kiss to his chest. "I missed you."

"Shal, I need to tell you something."

"Are you going to tell me that the other me was more taken with your charms than I was taken with your double's."

"No…she was scare to death of me…well at first anyway. Jesse convinced her that I wasn't him and well, something did happen." Brennan felt Shalimar pull away from him and immediately felt the loss. "She told me about her world about what he…did to her."

Shalimar could feel Brennan's anger rise.

"I still can't believe that I would have…"

"You couldn't!" Shalimar reacted then touched his chest lightly. "You're not like him. You've never been that way."

"I know but…well, Jesse was teaching her some moves in the dojo and I decided I needed to help."

"That's good. The way I understand it she wasn't really a fighter."

"No, she wasn't. She never fought him when he repeatedly raped her only because she never thought she could." His rage ran high but suddenly crashed into guilt. "I wanted to show her that she could fight him. So I…"

Shalimar felt the sudden drop in fury that was replaced by the guilt that now flowed from him in waves. "You…what?" she sat back and watched the pain play on his face.

Brennan's heart was suddenly and painfully in his throat. Thinking back on what had happened was hard enough but he knew he had to voice it. He had to tell her. Unable to look into her face he just stared at his fists in his lap. "Jesse set up some holograms for her to spar with. I decided…I just thought that…she was doing well enough with them but..." Brennan took a deep breath and got out of bed, electricity coiling around his fists. "The things she told me, Shal. He had her so scared. He even planned to have her killed. That's why she was running on the mountain. She was escaping. She knew she was safe here but would go back eventually. Just the thought of facing him made her turn white. I thought if I could get her to see that she really could fight him then…when she really came face to face with him she'd be able to defend herself." Brennan turned away again and fell silent.

"So you let her spar with you?" Shalimar coaxed.

"Yes…No," he turned back and explained. "By that time she wasn't afraid of me. She could see the difference between us. She'd gotten to the point where we could sit and hold a conversation. So fighting me wouldn't have done it." Again he turned away. "I dressed like him," he whispered not turning around. "And I made Jesse turn the hologram she was in to a bedroom. Without her knowing I…I went in and…I…" Brennan hung his head.

Shalimar came up behind him and gently laid her hand on his back. "Brennan, what did you do?"

Brennan turned slowly and looked into her eyes. "I went after her. I kissed her and made it look like I was going to…" He looked into her eyes and the rest came gushing out. "I wanted to force her to fight me. But she didn't. I was making myself sick but I had to keep going. I had to find a way to make her fight. Finally she started to. I let her punch and kick me. I only fought back enough to keep her fighting. I taunted her and then…I thought about my powers. I lit up and she froze. I told her what I thought he'd say but it didn't make a difference. I threatened her and Jesse. It didn't matter. She just stood there, so scared all I wanted to do was stop and comfort her and beg her to forgive me…but I knew I couldn't stop. Then I told her I was going to take her son and raise him to be like me…like him. That was what finally made her move. Something broke and she attacked for all she was worth and faster than I saw her move. She had me beaten pretty good by the time Jesse came in to get her off me." He turned away from his wife. "I guess I did it but in the process I…" Again all the guilt clamped down around his heart. "I'm sorry Shal. I never thought of it hurting you. I just wanted to…"

"Hey," Shalimar gently cut him off. "I'm not hurt. I understand…and I'm proud of you for helping her." Standing behind him she drew him close as her hands wrapped his waist and her cheek rested against his back. "I've thought about it. I had time to think about a lot of things since this all started. I can only imagine how awful it must have been for you to watch me go to Jesse …again." It was Shal's turn now. She tightened her hold but released him when he began to turn.

"No, Baby, it wasn't like that." Brennan met her eyes. "Well, at first, yeah. It nearly killed me to have you that afraid of me, again. Even Jesse felt he had to apologize but we figured out what had happened and I could understand that she wasn't you and she and Jesse were…" Brennan stopped when Shalimar turned her eyes away from him and stepped back. "Shal, what? What is it?"

"Brennan, I…" Shalimar turned away and sat on the edge of their bed looking at her hands as they wrung together. "I have to tell you some things, too." It was her turn now and she felt she couldn't look at him as he came to sit beside her. "When I first walked into…the caves I couldn't figure out what had happened. I looked around and saw some familiar faces but my senses were screaming that something was wrong. Then Jesse came running up to me. He hugged and…kissed me. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think for a while. I just froze in the overload. He cleaned up the cuts I had from running through the trees and then took me into his…room…to change out of my wet clothes." She looked up at him and started talking faster to get it all out. "It was a small alcove that was evidently their bedroom, when she was with him. He pulled out a dry outfit that was hers, and then started to undress. He took off his shirt and when he'd noticed that I hadn't moved he…well, he came closer and kissed me again. I asked him where his wife was and he thought I was joking. He began kissing my neck and offered to warm me up as he pulled at my wet shirt. It was crazy. I thought I was dreaming and couldn't understand why I wasn't waking up. I even thought about you not liking this dream." She glanced to his eyes and could see the distance in them as he was imagining the events. "When I felt his hands on my waist, I pushed him away and ran back outside. I didn't let anything happen."

Brennan finally looked back at her and pulled her close as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know, Shal. It's ok."

"The next morning I went to the mansion and convinced the professor there was something wrong. We both went back to the caves and told Jesse. After Adam scanned me, the professor took Jesse into my mind and I showed them memories of the two of you as friends and of our wedding. He was heartbroken but began to understand. After that he apologized. He loves her so much."

"I know. She loves him, too," Brennan added. "I don't think Kitty ever saw them but I saw her kiss him."

"There's more." Shalimar sat up straighter but held his hands. When she saw the questions in his eyes she took a deep breath and went on. "They told me about Shawn. Evie came in and said that he was crying for his mother. They explained the situation and I wanted to help. They told me that Shalimar keeps going back for her son. I understood but I saw the pain in Jesse's face. My heart broke. I wanted to get the baby away from his father so Jesse wouldn't have to watch her leave him knowing she was going to be hurt. Well, Evie and I came up with a plan. We went into the club. I was talking to Lisa and I sensed you behind me." Shalimar looked away then back to her husband trying to explain quickly. "I missed you so much. I turned around and God you looked so good…dressed like that and coming for me. I knew it wasn't you but for just a second it was you I saw. Then he grabbed me and kissed me. That erased you completely from my mind. He was so rough and I could feel the malice flowing over him. He took me into his office and tried to take advantage of me."

"You knocked him on his ass, right?" Brennan smiled at her remembering the earlier conversation with Jesse. His smile faded when she didn't respond. "Shal?"

"Brennan, I couldn't. I wanted to, but I was on a mission. I had to get that baby away from him." She looked up and saw the horror in his eyes and hurried to chase it away. "Nothing happened. I just pushed him away a few time. He kept coming at me saying ferals needed a rough hand and he would show me how much better I would like him over Jesse. Lisa came in and distracted him. She told him there was a fight breaking out in the club. I think she started it but it got him away from me."

"He treated her like an animal. He was the animal." Brennan seethed.

Again the fury rose in her husband and Shalimar could smell it. "Hey, he's dead." Shalimar took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "He's dead and you killed him."

"I'd do it again for what he did to you. I would never…"

Shalimar gently kissed his lips. "No." she whispered between kisses. "You couldn't." She continued small kisses even though she could still feel his anger. "He didn't do anything to me. He only made me miss you more. You are so completely different than he was. I love you so much. You came for me. And you rescued her. Because of you she'll never have to fear him again and because of you, I'm going to sleep in your arms tonight." She moved back onto the bed as she pulled him to join her. When he was reclined beside her she laid her head on his shoulder, her hair falling over his arm as it pulled her closer. "It seems so impossible that it all happened. I'm glad it's finally over."

The End

Well, just for now. I'll be back, but for now...Thank you all.


End file.
